


A Measure of Power

by VoyagerWisp



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyagerWisp/pseuds/VoyagerWisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since a new war began, Filia has been on the run. Though she wants to avoid the entire mazoku race, Xellos directly approaches her. Oddly enough, he's declaring her to be his new 'master'. Hope can't be that easy to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story will be Xellos/Filia, even if it doesn't seem like it right away.

Filia walked along the dirt road, the sun getting ever lower in the sky. The wind was also starting to pick up, so Filia covered little Val with the blanket. He was really getting heavy, and she wished she could hand him to one of the beastmen she was traveling with. But though they absolutely cared for Val, she knew better than to ask them that. When tired, Jillas would lag far behind them while all too carefully carrying Val, while Gravos would sling the baby over his shoulder like mindless cargo. Even when faced with Filia's protests, Gravos would just say that his boss was tough and could handle it.

So Filia would have to continue to carry the growing boy. At least he was finally asleep, she thought. Though Val might be able to walk by himself and keep up with them, he more often wandered away from the path. Chasing him down took even more energy than just carrying him. Filia covered the young dragon with a blanket as the wind began blowing up the dust around them. In addition to that, they all kicked the dust up as they walked. Filia felt very dusty and dirty from their days of travel, and really wished they could find a place that was more civilized to stay. Though the daylight was fading, the road extended on with no sign of any kind of city or town in sight. It didn't look like they'd make it anywhere civilized before dark.

"Hey, boss. It'll be dark soon, so what do you want to do?" Jillas asked.

Filia scowled at how he referred to her, but was too tired to respond further. They were all tired, so maybe now wasn't the time to discuss something like that. She was tempted to transform into her true dragon form and carry the two beastmen and one toddler dragon up into the air to try and find somewhere safe for them all to stay. But even with the fading daylight, they were likely to be spotted, and stealth was something they had on their side at the moment. Her teleportation techniques might also give her away to anything that might be keeping an eye out for unique magic, so it wouldn't be wise for Filia to try that either. So what were they to do? Camp outside again? Filia didn't like the sound of that, both for herself and vulnerable little Val.

"Over there," Gravos pointed.

Filia looked and saw a small building. It was so worn that it must certainly have been abandoned. "Oh," she said. Though it was bound to be filthy, it was a little shelter from the elements for them. Along with the beastmen, she approached the building, and knocked on its door just in case anyone happened to be there. "Hello?" she called out.

"There's no one," Jillas decided after just a few seconds, pushing the door open.

Hearing it slam and seeing dust fly, Filia winced. "Careful! This could very well be someone's personal property."

"I don't think anyone's been here a while," Gravos said.

Looking inside, Filia had to agree. In addition to dust and spider webs, the floor had broken apart in a corner, and the remaining furniture, a chair and bed, were only broken-apart wooden frames at this point. "Alright... We'll stay here the night," she said, then handed Val to Jillas. "Go outside with him," she said to the two beastmen.

They followed directions, and Filia was left alone for the moment. She performed a low powered wind spell, trying to blow most of the dust out of the house, enough to make it slightly more acceptable for the night, anyhow. This little spell shouldn't be enough for anyone to track her, she told herself. Then Filia went into the next room, the second and only other one in the house. She could see that it must have been a kitchen from the small table and stove.

Then Filia saw something that was almost too good to be true, a small washtub. "Oh!" she said happily. After doing the same wind spell in this room, Filia picked it up and went outside. "Is there a well anywhere?" she asked the beastmen.

"Over there, we've already gotten a drink," Gravos said, pointing toward the back.

Filia was thirsty as well, and took her time to drink and then wash the interior of the tub before filling up. Taking it back inside, she used another tiny spell to heat it up. She went into the other room and picked up the still sleeping Val. "Don't you two come in," she warned. "You can have your turn washing up after me and Val."

"Right, boss," Jillas agreed, though he still peeked over curiously. Filia had to frown at his reaction, and was still wary of him. These conditions really weren't as conducive to privacy as the home they'd left had been.

Still, Filia washed herself up easily and happily. There was nothing like a bath like this, even in such a tiny place. This was the kind of luxury she hadn't had in what seemed like a long while. When she finished, Filia grabbed Val and undressed him, then began to wash him. Val woke up, letting out a whine, and almost starting to cry from the sudden sensation. "I'm sorry, Val," Filia said. She wouldn't normally have caught him by surprise like that, but he was filthy, and really had to be cleaned. So though she might have woken him up first, she hadn't thought it through beyond that. "Calm down, we need to finish washing up."

Val didn't listen, and appeared to be starting to transform into his true dragon form. "Stop!" Filia said firmly. Val did stop, but continued to whimper as she washed him. Filia sighed. It was a relief that the ancient dragons apparently had an easier time going to a more compact human form like this, especially since she and Val lived among humans. Still, it was annoying that he could transform himself back and forth so quickly, and from such a young age.

After he was washed and dried, Val sat quietly as Filia redressed him. "Alright Val, let's go. Uncle Jillas and Uncle Gravos need their turn."

Val followed her to the next room. Filia sighed again, seeing that it really wasn't the comfortable accommodations that she wanted. Even so, she found a spot on the floor to lay down. She was tired enough that she'd probably get to sleep easily. "Come over here, Val," Filia said, motioning toward her son. He did so, but sat up, awake and alert. Oh no, Filia realized, he wouldn't get to sleep so easily, since he'd only just woken up. Well, she only had to watch him until the beastmen finished washing up. Then she'd ask one of them to take a turn.

Filia closed her eyes just a moment, then opened them when she heard the loud sound of the old door opening. Val had been the one to open it, and now stared into the twilight of the outside. "No, Val," Filia said, and walked over to him. She tried to close the door properly, but it wouldn't latch. She closed it the best she could, and then, picking him up, sat down in the spot she'd decided was semi-comfortable again, Val in her lap. "It's time to go to sleep," she said. It was comforting to have Val safe in her lap, and he wasn't trying to get up, either. Filia closed her eyes just a moment.

"Hey, Filia-sama, where's Val-sama?"

As soon as Filia heard Jillas asking this, she awoke in a panic. "Help find him!" she shouted, running out of the door. She looked around for the small boy. How could she not have noticed him getting up? Oh, she hadn't closed the door all the way, so she may not have heard him open it. How far could he have gotten? Pretty far. Though he was still a toddler, he was also a dragon, and fairly fast, especially if he'd transformed. "Val!" Filia called. She looked around, calling him over and over again.

Looking up, Filia saw the shadow of him on the little remaining twilight. He was now in dragon form, and climbed up a tree. "Val!" Filia shouted. She quickly teleported, and then grabbed the small ancient dragon. "Change back! Right now!" she said angrily. The dragon Val looked at her, then went back to human form. Trembling, Filia gripped him tightly, and then teleported them both back to the ground. "Don't run off like that," she said, and then felt terrible for scolding him, as she should have been watching him in the first place.

"Val-sama is alright? I knew he would be," Gravos said.

"Right! Val-sama's ready to go at any time, isn't he?" Jillas joked.

Filia was annoyed at their lack of concern, as well as their indirect approval of Val's dangerous behavior. "Right. You two can watch him until he falls asleep," she said, though she was sure she wouldn't be able to fall asleep until Val did, especially after the fright she'd had while trying to find him. So even with her declaration, Filia held Val close as they walked back toward the building.

As they came closer, Filia stopped. She had a sudden ominous feeling. "Something wrong?" Jillas asked her.

"There's someone over there," Gravos said in a low voice.

Filia stared and finally did notice the outline. The person seemed familiar. Just by the energy, Filia thought she might know who it was. Still, she still stayed on guard as she saw the shadowy figure heading toward them, despite the familiarity. Xellos appeared in front of them. "Well, hello everyone," he said calmly. "It's good to see you. It's been a while, hasn't it? Filia-san, you've really not made yourself an easy person to find."

"Xellos," Filia said in a moment of shock. She'd almost let herself relax, as it was someone she knew, but then she recalled why she should certainly be wary, not only considering what he was but also current events. "What are you doing here, Xellos?" Filia demanded. "What could you possibly want from me or anyone else here?"

"Oh, what a greeting," Xellos commented, still irritatingly calm to Filia. "We are a bit like old friends, aren't we? Can't we treat each other as such?"

Jillas ignored what Xellos had said and turned to Filia. "What do you want us to do?" he asked her.

"Take Val and go," Filia said, handing the toddler over to them, not taking her eyes off Xellos. As they ran off, she approached him, her mace in hand. "What could the mazoku race want from me?" she asked.

"The mazoku race? Nothing as far as I know," Xellos said.

"I hope there's nothing else. You've already taken away the city I called home, as well as my peace of mind!" Filia said. "Not that I can expect you to care. You prefer me like this, don't you? Running in fear of my life?"

"It's inconsequential," Xellos said. "I don't think there's any specific focus on you for now."

"Then why are you here?" Filia demanded. She put her mace down, realizing though it had been her first impulse to pick it up, it would be useless against him.

"Oh... Well, because I was looking for you. Specifically," Xellos admitted.

Filia's face curled up in disbelief and confusion and she shook her head. She hadn't seen Xellos in quite a while. What he could want with her, if not to kill her in the same fashion others of her race had been and were being killed, she didn't know. Besides, Filia had no affiliation with any other dragons. She wanted nothing to do with them at the moment. Her highest priority was to raise little Val in a peaceful and happy place. Around other golden dragons, many of whom had possibly long ago decided as part of the group to massacre his race of ancient dragons, wasn't that place.

"I haven't come to take but to give," Xellos said. Even as he said this, Filia hardly felt comforted. "You know, I've had less and less since this current conflict began myself. There really isn't much left to fear of the mazoku race anymore, I suppose."

"A fine thing for someone who can massacre dragons at will to say," Filia said.

Xellos laughed as if she'd made a joke. "That's right, isn't it? But even if my power remains, the power of the mazoku has greatly diminished. You may or may not have heard... Only one of Ruby Eye-sama's five pillars remains."

"Well, that's good news at least," Filia muttered. "And what does that pillar want with me?" she asked louder.

"As I've said before, nothing," Xellos said. "I'm not here on any other's account. I can't take my former master's wishes into account any longer, as she's not the pillar who remains."

"You mean... She's dead?" Filia repeated. "Zelas, the terrible Beast Master?" Well, Xellos had said only one pillar remained to support their awful dark lord's goal, and perhaps that wasn't Zelas. Maybe she should be slightly more sympathetic, as Zelas was the closest thing Xellos had to family. Beast Master Zelas might be described as something like his mother.

"Correct," Xellos said calmly.

And yet, he so callously affirmed her downfall. No, there was nothing to sympathize with. Did he expect her to? Filia went back to her default reaction, suspicion and aggression as she glared at Xellos. "And so, by whose account are you here?" she said.

"Well, no one's yet... But I would say yours, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"I neither beckoned you nor want you here!" Filia said.

"Well, if you say so, I suppose that's the case. I'll ask you to listen briefly before sending me away, though. Just so I can explain something clearly."

"Fine," Filia tentatively agreed. "What is it you want to say?"

"I've already told you that Beast Master-sama has been destroyed," Xellos said. "And it's not really in my nature to exist without a master. It's contradictory. Even Ruby Eye-sama serves one higher."

"So you now serve the remaining pillar," Filia finished the explanation for him.

"Oh, well, that would be the normal procedure," Xellos said. "But it's a little different this time. My new master isn't a mazoku at all. In fact, I've submitted to you as my new master Filia-san -- Or I should properly call you Filia-sama now, should I?"

Filia's eyes opened wide, then she clenched her jaw. "Xellos... Do I look like a decaying mazoku lord to you?!"

"Not at all, Filia-sama," Xellos said. "You're the same dragon I remember."

"Then don't bother me with your nonsense!" Filia said.

"But even if you are a dragon, you're also my new master. I'm here to do your bidding," Xellos said, bowing.

Filia only felt more distressed as he did so. "If I was really your master, you'd follow my orders exactly, wouldn't you? I order you to go away! Occupy yourself at the bottom of the deepest ocean trench!"

"If you wish," Xellos said, disappearing.

Filia was still trembling, even though she could no longer sense Xellos anywhere around her. He really was gone, wasn't he? There was definitely some trick he was trying on her, and she probably couldn't hide from him now, only watch it unfold. If he wasn't around, then maybe she should finally rest, if she could.

"Val-sama, where did you go?" Filia heard Jillas shouting somewhere nearby. She took a deep breath and went off to find her son.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Filia a long time to get to sleep that night. In addition to Xellos having appeared, she was afraid that Val might run off again. He didn't do so knowing it was 'bad', he was just a curious young dragon who was becoming more and more mobile. Filia shut the door tightly, hoping she would be awakened if he got up. He went to sleep soon enough, and Filia went eventually fell asleep herself. She really had been exhausted.

In the morning, Filia awoke feeling somewhat refreshed. She sat up, her hand bumping Val slightly as she did. Filia smiled, becoming more relaxed. Val hadn't gone to sleep there, so he must have gotten up in the middle of the night and moved. Well, as long as he was there and safe now, she didn't have to worry. Filia affectionately pat his head, then got up. She did feel something ominous, but it must be left over from the previous night, she was sure. Hearing the beastmen talking in the second room, Filia opened the door, then noticing an undesired third party with them.

"What are you doing here, again?!" Filia demanded upon seeing Xellos. "And you two, you just let him walk in?"

Jillas and Gravos had been jovial before they were silenced by Filia. They now looked at each other with confused expressions before turning back to Filia. "You'd said everything was alright, didn't you?" Jillas asked.

"Didn't we come back here because Xellos wasn't a threat?" Gravos said.

"That's right, I'm not really a threat to any of you at the moment," Xellos said. "Well, not unless she wills it. Filia-sama is my master now."

"You have something in common with us, then!" Jillas said.

"Until Val-sama orders us himself, we'll follow any of Filia-sama's orders," Gravos said.

Filia shook her head. "I'm no one's master. Especially not his," she said, pointing to Xellos.

Xellos blinked, looking at her blankly. "That puts me in an awkward situation, Filia-sama. As I informed you yesterday, I require a master to serve. Can't you just use me as you will?"

"Yeah, if he wants to do what you want, what's the big deal?" Jillas said. "Xellos could make it so we don't have to sneak around avoiding mazoku attention like we have been, right?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Xellos said. "But I could assist you in other ways, Filia-sama."

"Stop calling me that," Filia said. "I'm not your master, nor anything close."

"So should it be just 'Filia-san' as usual then?" Xellos asked.

"Yes... I mean, no!" Filia said.

"Would you like some breakfast, Filia-sama?" Gravos said. "We caught some fish this morning while you were asleep."

"Fine," Filia said, taking the food before she peered the other room to check on Val, who was still sound asleep. She frowned. "If I were your master, didn't I tell you to go somewhere else already?" she said to Xellos.

"Right. I took a tour of the ocean last night and this morning, as you ordered. Now I've returned. Beast Master-sama did occupy me with more somewhat more complicated tasks. Is there anything else you'd have me do?" Xellos asked.

Filia frowned and looked over at Val before sighing. "We really don't have time for you, Xellos. If I really am your master, tell me if there are any mazoku nearby other than you who may spot me."

"There are no nearby attacks, and again, you haven't yet been specifically targeted by any of my former superiors the last I heard," Xellos said.

"I see," Filia said, still not sure if she should believe him or not. "In that case, let's keep moving. We need to find a town to work and possibly live in."

"Right!" the beastmen said.

"There's a town just down the road," Xellos said. "You must have stopped just before it on this abandoned farm."

"I see. And no one's been attacked there?" Filia asked.

"No, their focus isn't on this area," Xellos said.

Filia swallowed nervously, still wondering if she should believe him. She nodded, deciding to investigate what he'd said at least. "I'll go alone. They may be more receptive to someone who appears human. You two watch Val and clean up in case we stay here again tonight."

"Right!" the beastmen again agreed.

"And myself?" Xellos said.

Filia frowned. "I'm not asking you for anything," she said, turning her head from Xellos and over to Jillas and Gravos. "Also keep an eye on Xellos. Let me know if anything suspicious occurs," she said.

"We've got it!" Jillas said.

Filia checked on Val one more time before leaving. It was good that he could rest today, and maybe even play as she looked for work. That kind of thing was important for a child his age. She would teleport herself back to him at any time if she sensed trouble. The enemy had already spotted her, hadn't it? She could only continue her life while being wary.

*

As indirectly ordered, Xellos followed the beastmen, so they could keep an eye on him, and did nothing. It was boring to watch them running around cleaning and hunting, but he now had to do what Filia ordered, even if she'd neither picked up on the truth nor the magnitude of what he'd given her. It wasn't all that important that she do so in the first place, anyway.

"Haven't you already eaten?" Xellos asked as he watching Gravos preparing whatever small animal it was that he'd caught.

"Val-sama hasn't," Gravos said.

"We can't let him go hungry, he's still growing," Jillas said.

"I see," Xellos said. "No, that certainly wouldn't be good, would it?"

As Xellos stood by the door watching the beastmen cooking outside, the door to the house eventually opened, loudly creaking open. Xellos looked to the side and saw a very young Val standing by the entrance. The sight of the young dragon was somewhat startling. Though Xellos had seen Filia carrying Val the previous night, Val standing there alone brought a new perspective to just how young and small he was. It had been a while since Xellos had seen Filia, but dragons aged far more slowly than other species that Xellos was used to interacting with.

Little Val walked across the way. "Valgaav-sama, have a seat," Jillas offered, putting a hand to offer him a spot on the stone, their own makeshift furniture. "We'll have your breakfast soon."

Xellos again had a moment of pause, a little disconcerted at the beast man's slip of the tongue. Yes, this child was a remnant of Chaos Dragon Gaav. Xellos and Val both were two remaining remnants of the mazoku race, though Val, even as Valgaav, had never completely embraced mazoku principles and also been the minion of a traitor, never loyal at all. Xellos studied the little boy closely. Val sat as offered, glaring back in Xellos's direction for a few moments before looking back at the beastmen.

He was really a very solemn child, especially for his age, Xellos thought. Perhaps even being reborn yet again wasn't enough to rid Val of the various negative feelings he held. The young dragon sat, not making a sound until the freshly cooked meal was placed in front of him. Then Val transformed into his dragon form, gobbling it all up at once, taking little time to chew.

"Ah! Valgaav-sama!" Jillas said in dismay.

"You know Filia-sama won't like you eating like that!" Gravos said.

"Wait!" Jillas said, running after Val, who dashed off upon finishing. "You have to clean up!"

Xellos had to laugh as the beastmen chased the former mazoku henchman. "He's a difficult child, isn't he?" Xellos commented as the beastmen eventually got hold of Val, who transformed back into his smaller human form.

"Valgaav-sama just has a lot left to relearn!" Gravos said.

"That's right! It's not that he's being difficult," Jillas said.

"Oh, 'Valgaav-sama', is it?" Xellos said thoughtfully. "I wonder what Filia-san thinks of you referring to Val-san by his mazoku name."

The beastmen looked from side to the side as they fidgeted. "Hey, you won't tell her we did, will you?" Jillas asked.

"She might not like it, but Valgaav-sama isn't anyone other than Valgaav-sama, is he?" Gravos said.

Xellos didn't respond. There was no point to telling her, but there was also no point to promising not to. The beastmen were soon distracted by cleaning up the majority of the mess that Val had left him, before running to a tree and climbing up. Despite his serious demeanor, Val was really very childish, as befitting of a child. He might have some latent memories, but they wouldn't make complete sense to his newly reset mind. Not at this point, anyway. "He doesn't even speak yet, does he?" Xellos asked the beastmen as they finished up.

"Who?" Gravos said.

"Well, Val-san, of course. He's just too-"

"Don't be so rude!" Jillas shouted to interrupt Xellos. "Of course Valgaav-sama can speak! You know our boss is capable of a simple thing like that!"

"Of course," Xellos said. Yes, Valgaav could speak, and these beastmen thought of Val as one and the same as Valgaav. In a way, they were right. They might be completely right. In that case, Filia was surrounded by her own enemies. Instead of being wary, she was taking the time to care for them.

Valgaav had never really forgiven her, had he? Adopting his reborn self was a way for Filia to try and earn his forgiveness. But she likely wouldn't, and then once Val grew, he'd have his henchmen handy, and finish off Filia. The henchmen referred to her as 'Filia-sama', but Val was obviously far above her in the ranking in their mind. They'd follow his orders to help him kill her in a moment's notice, wouldn't they?

What a situation Filia had put herself in, Xellos thought with some amusement. Observing Val, Xellos could see nothing other than a younger version of the mazoku-dragon hybrid that had held such a fierce grudge against the entire world. Even without his memories, the serious, destructive young toddler could only grow into that again. Even if he was a full dragon, no longer a hybrid, Val was powerful. It really couldn't end well for Filia. Xellos smiled. That naïveté was part of why Xellos had chosen her in the first place.

Xellos stood and watched the beastmen spending the rest of the day cleaning, cooking, and running after Val, who continued to be silent and destructive. He even knocked the door to the house off of its hinges. The beastmen shouted in dismay, and took to fixing it, while Val scurried around in his larger but still tiny dragon form and took bites from every portion of what they'd been trying to prepare for dinner. The beastmen would fret at how to respond to Val's bad behavior, but never reprimand him in any way, just take the time to repair or cover up what he'd done.

"She won't notice," Jillas said, trying to convince himself as he looked at the meal. Then he cut off the nibbled piece just in case. "Perfect!"

Xellos was amused by the badly behaved child Val, and even more amused thinking of how Filia might respond. Maybe she's try to reprimand him, but it wouldn't work. That was the folly of living with one's enemy. Nothing she'd do would change Val.

"Hello?" Filia called as she teleported in by the door. She looked and saw everyone outside. "Oh, you've prepared dinner!" she said happily. Then she noticed Xellos and just as quickly turned away irritably.

Though the beastmen had been trying to coax Val back over to nearby the house with no effect, Val now scurried back. He changed back into his human form before he ran over to Filia. "Mother!" he said, and then hugged her leg.

"How has your day been, Val?" Filia asked softly as she picked him up. "Were you able to have some fun?"

Xellos watched the scene with some surprise. Though Val didn't speak beyond that one word, didn't answer Filia's questions, he stayed by Filia. He also didn't smile, but he closed his eyes and latched onto Filia firmly. Oh, Xellos realized, watching the young dragon as well as the beastmen rushing forward for Filia's approval for all of the work they'd done that day. Maybe he'd been wrong. There was a definite love, bonding Val to Filia, and well as a deep sense of respect from Val's henchmen. Filia wasn't in as bad a situation as he'd imagined. She really had built something here. Filia knew what she was doing. She really shouldn't be underestimated. He hadn't been, not really, it was just that Filia continued to surprise him. She wasn't everything he'd expected.

Filia also wasn't inattentive to possible danger, and hadn't forgotten about Xellos's presence. While rocking Val and speaking to the beastmen, she watched warily at Xellos to the side. Filia began to lower her voice, asking some questions. Xellos could tell they were discussing him. Even if he weren't able to hear most of what she said, it would be easy to determine that was the case. The beastmen were as unconcerned as they had been when Xellos had arrived in the morning, saying they didn't think of Xellos as a threat.

Their concerns for danger were the here and now, but Filia wasn't going to buy into that thinking. She passed Val over to them, and began walking over to where Xellos stood, alone. "You won't leave if I tell you to, will you?" she said.

"Good evening, Filia-san. How did your day in town go?" Xellos asked.

"It would have been nicer if I didn't have your presence hanging over my head the entire time," Filia said.

"So it was nice, overall? Did you find what you were looking for there?" Xellos asked.

"Enough," Filia said to Xellos's small talk. "Answer my question."

Xellos was silent only a moment before he smiled and answered again. "If you told me to leave, yes, I'd do it. After all, I'm to follow your instructions to the best of my ability now."

"Again with this," Filia muttered. "I did hear some talk of your war in town."

"It's not my war," Xellos quickly corrected. "After all, it's not yours, is it?"

"Well, it's some new war your lot has started," Filia said hatefully. "Yes, it's your war. And I did hear that you've suffered some losses, but you still have one of your five retainers left. Whoever's left would be a more appropriate 'master' for you than me, wouldn't they?"

"No," Xellos said. "Serving like that would be more contradictory than having no master at all."

"Oh," Filia said. She hadn't been expecting him to say something like that, and wondered why he would. However, Filia wanted him out of her hair more than to get more detail. "Well, that's another option for you, isn't it? You could serve no master. Wouldn't you like to have some autonomy after being that horrible Beast Master's slave all those years?" Filia suggested.

"Hmph." Xellos smiled unsettlingly. "Wouldn't you also like some 'autonomy', Filia-san?" he asked.

"Me? I already have it," Filia declared.

"Do you?" Xellos said.

"Yes, absolutely," Filia insisted. "You know it too, Xellos. You know how I chose to abandon my temple, and now even now my entire race, in order to live as I now do, raising Val mostly in the human world for my principles. I couldn't have done that without the autonomy that I'm allowed as a dragon, but you've been lacking."

"And will you abandon those principles you spoke of as well?" Xellos asked.

"No, never!" Filia insisted. How dare he ask her to abandon them. She expected his manipulation, but not that he'd be stupid enough to be so forthright.

"Then, you're a slave to your principles," Xellos said plainly.

Filia calmed down, raising an eyebrow. Oh, so that's where he'd been going with that question. He was trying to be sneaky after all, coming at her with this kind of reasoning. "Some direction in life is required," Filia said calmly.

"Hm. Throwing everything to the wind and living in the sea of chaos may be true autonomy. But then we'd no longer exist. So, the concept of 'autonomy' as you understand it is contradictory," Xellos said.

Bringing in his twisted beliefs? Filia wouldn't stand for it. "You don't-"

"But you're absolutely correct, Filia-san," Xellos said, calming her annoyance with this affirmation. "As long as we exist here, some direction is required. Which is why I can't exist without a master to serve. Ruby Eye-sama is indisposed, and any other ranking higher than me are inappropriate. So, I've had to look outside the realm of my mazoku superiors."

"Why me?" Filia said. "You must know of many others who would be happy to have you. The world is full of corrupt individuals."

"Oh, isn't it?" Xellos agreed. "But after carefully considering the matter, I couldn't really have decided on anyone but you."

Filia studied him closely. "You really think I'd be a good replacement for that horrible Beast Master?"

"Not at all," Xellos said. "But who would be? Beast Master-sama was elite even among the elite mazoku. I could do her bidding with absolute trust, even when I had a difficult time determining her reasoning. She never should have perished before the end of existence. If anyone deserved to be around for that long awaited moment, it was her. Now, she'll never be able to see it, nor direct me to what I need to do."

"Xellos," Filia said, her voice softening. Despite herself, she was starting to feel some sympathy for him. Oh, his corrupt beliefs were present in his every word and just as disgusting as ever, but he really was in mourning for his lost master, didn't he? Zelas had been the demonic version of his family, as well as the provider of Xellos's direction in life, Filia concluded. He'd lost everything.

Filia had felt like she'd lost everything after the conflict with Dark Star and Valgaav. But she really hadn't. She'd had her friends, the human ones, as well as the former enemies in the form of the beastmen who stood by her side. She'd also had hope in the form of Val's reborn egg. And her principles, those were shaken after everything she'd been through, but still there to guide her. Xellos had none of that, it seemed to Filia. No hope. No direction.

Filia looked back up at Xellos, who just smiled back at her. Even if he seemed unaffected, he was. She was in the presence of someone who had suffered a great loss. Filia looked to the side, and started to hear the beastmen inside having trouble with Val. They'd also gone to the trouble to make her a meal, and she was hungry. It would be best to end this conversation quickly. "Alright, Xellos. You can stay with us for now."

"If that's what you've decided," Xellos said. "You'll be able to make good use of me, won't you?"

Filia nodded hesitantly. "Just tell me why you chose me first."

"Well, I had to consider a variety of factors, of course. I'm not sure I could think of any one simple reason that I could communicate to you," Xellos said.

Filia frowned. Just as tricky as ever in avoiding answering this question, wasn't he? "Try," she ordered. "Give me one reason."

"Oh... Well, there was your kindness. I remember how kind you were," Xellos said.

Filia's face twisted in confusion. Kindness? Well, she wouldn't deny that she could be kind and had been kind of others in the past. But not to Xellos. She'd insulted him, called him garbage, attacked him, and directed various other acts of hostility toward him. What kind of world did Xellos live in where that could be considered 'kind'?

"Filia-sama! Val-sama can't wait any longer to eat," Jillas called from inside the building.

"Val-sama, please be patient," Gravos's voice added afterwards.

Without another word, Filia turned her back to Xellos and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Filia awoke in the morning before the beastmen this time upon hearing Val open the door. "Val, don't go out on your own," Filia sleepily scolded. It wasn't really his fault. Filia should have insisted they all properly fix the door before going to sleep. She got up to follow him. As she reached the door, Val ran out, and Filia only watched him. He transformed to his dragon form and poked around at the weeds outside. Filia sleepily sat down, not ready to think about what she'd do that day, only watching as she allowed her son to do as he wished for the moment.

That was until Val went over by where the beastmen had cooked outside the other day, which might be dangerous. There were sharp tools and other objects left there. Filia wasn't even sure if they'd remembered to properly put out the fire. Could there still be some hot coals? "Val," Filia called.

Val looked over at her, but then began to move close to the cooking site anyway. Filia hated to do it, but she got ready to chase him.

Then Xellos appeared right by Val, picking up the young dragon. "No, Val-san. You do have to listen to Mother, don't you?"

Val's eyes opened wide in surprised as he was grabbed. The dragon then forced his head up, biting down as hard as he could on his captor's arm. "Ah-" Xellos looked down in surprise. He stopped himself from letting go of Val. Filia wouldn't be pleased if he were to drop her son. But had Val really just dared to do something like that?

The small dragon struggled, hopping out of Xellos's grasp and to the ground himself. "Idiot," Xellos was sure he heard Val mutter before transforming back into his human form and running over to Filia. He hugged Filia's leg, sternly glaring back in Xellos's direction.

Xellos was speechless a moment. So, the second of the only two words Val has spoken around him was to call him an idiot. He really must be Filia's child then, Xellos considered. Just like her, this boy was so daring when it came to challenging someone stronger than himself. "And here I thought you might raise a polite child, Filia-san," Xellos commented.

"Val is still just a baby," Filia said, crouching down to comfort Val with a pat on his head. "Though he does know how to defend himself when necessary."

"Right," Xellos said quietly.

"I really don't want you influencing him, anyway," Filia said. "So stay away from him when possible."

"Understood," Xellos said. "Do you have anything I should be doing?"

Filia looked up thoughtfully. "Well, I've found some minor work in town. We may stay here a while, but I'm not really sure. If we do, I'm sure I can find some manual labor for you there as well."

"That's fine, but is that really all?" Xellos said. "Wouldn't those two be more suited to that kind of thing?"

"They're more suited to take care of Val than you," Filia said.

"And you're more suited than them, aren't you?" Xellos pointed out.

"Maybe," Filia said. "But I can't stop everything to take care of him all the time just because I want to. Those two care for Val, and they may make up for each other's shortcomings while watching him. Meanwhile, I can make more money, which we need, with my specialized magical skills, and other things I learned in the temple. It's only if no one's interested in my skills that I can put them to work with menial jobs and spend time with Val."

"They really have no specialized skills?" Xellos asked innocently. "How about myself?"

"They have no skills I'd want them offering their services of, including Jillas-san's bomb making. And I don't even want to think about what you'd do, Xellos. Best to keep it simple."

"If that's what you'd like, Filia-san," Xellos said.

By now, Val was tugging on Filia and whining. Filia picked him up. "Are you hungry? I think there's something left over for you. Don't worry, Val. Mother will take care of you." Filia walked inside, heading for the kitchen where there was probably some leftover food. She found it and began to carefully look it over, placing bits in front of Val.

"Did you even want children before he appeared?" Xellos asked, peering at the young dragon.

"Of course," Filia said. "I had a job I was dedicated to, but I assumed I'd find a mate and have children someday."

"I see. Was that really the direction you planned to take in your life, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Yes, it was," Filia said. "It's near impossible now that I have the stigma of having abandoned my job as priestess before my clan was all killed, and adopting Val as my son, but that's just how it will be."

"How kind, Filia-san. You really are willing to sacrifice for others," Xellos said.

Filia frowned at the compliment. "It may be truly impossible soon, if your race succeeds in their current plan to kill all of us."

"That would be unfortunate, wouldn't it? Rest assured I'm not involved with that," Xellos said.

Of course he wasn't, Filia realized, not since he'd declared her his 'master' and she'd absolutely never order him along those lines. He had likely been beforehand, though. He had definitely been in at least one other war. She ignored him now and finished feeding her son.

"Was it difficult, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"What's that?" Filia asked casually as she wiped off Val's face.

"Abandoning your clan," Xellos said.

"No," Filia answered immediately, looking him directly in the eyes as she did. "What was difficult was that I _had_ to resign."

"I see," Xellos said. "That makes perfect sense."

Xellos faded into the background for Filia for the most part as she went through the rest of the morning routine. She felt somewhat relieved as she motioned to Xellos to follow her, and they headed away from Val. Most of her stress from the other day had involved not only Xellos being so close, but being so close to little Val. Now she might relax, if not for the fact that Xellos was instead close to her.

"Couldn't you stay a few paces back?" Filia said.

"If you wish. You have to be more specific about how you wish for me to accompany you," Xellos said, slowing down his pace until he was behind her.

That really wouldn't do either, Filia realized. Having him lurking around behind her, Filia felt even more unsettled, and couldn't pay attention to what was ahead. "Xellos," she called, looking behind her.

"Yes?" Xellos said, stopping as she did.

"On second thought, you can walk a few paces ahead of me," Filia said.

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said, and then walked forward until he was ahead of her.

Filia glared into his back, but he didn't look too suspicious there, just walking along. As the town came into sight, she realized that him arriving ahead of her might raise unwelcomed questions, especially if she tried to put him to work for her later. "Xellos," she called ahead.

"Yes?" Xellos stopped again, looking behind her.

"I realize now that you'd best walk next to me after all," Filia said.

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said, sounding a little more amused than Filia was comfortable with. She was silent, observing Xellos more often than the town in front of her. But eventually, she noticed that there was some smoke rising. They must be cooking something, burning something for some other purpose. That thought was foremost in her mind.

But as they approached, Filia realized that it wasn't a routine fire. It was growing out of control, consuming several buildings. "Do something, now! Help them!" she ordered Xellos without thinking.

Without a word, Xellos teleported out, then back, bringing a group of coughing humans with him. "They were that were present. Have I done enough?" Xellos asked.

"It's fine," Filia said. They probably should have been more stealthy, and not have called attention to themselves in front of these humans. But it was too late to think about that.

"Xellos!" a different person's voice called this time in a jovial tone. As Filia turned to see the source, she saw a tall woman, a sword that almost looked impractical in use slung over her shoulder. "They said they hadn't seen you. Wouldn't talk even after I killed a few, so I was about ready to just wipe the whole place out."

"Oh my. I don't see how such a garish display of power would have helped you much, Riksfalto-san," Xellos said calmly.

"Riksfalto," Filia repeated, pursing her lips. The woman that addressed Xellos was also mazoku. Even if Filia wouldn't have guessed it from how she behaved, the name was very familiar. Riksfalto was a general of the same rank as Xellos, serving a different one of the dark lord's retainers, Filia recalled.

"I was just getting a little bored, you know?" Riksfalto said casually. "We know you went somewhere around here, and nobody was saying anything useful. I thought if I just kept up you'd eventually pop out, and I was right, huh?"

"It was a coincidence in your favor," Xellos said.

"Coincidence or not, you'd better come with me, and right now," Riksfalto said. "Dolphin-sama never ordered you to run off, you know. Things might be a little different for you now than when you served Beast Master-sama."

"Indeed," Xellos confirmed. "I imagined they'll be quite different, won't they, Filia-san?" he asked, turning to beside him.

Filia said nothing in response, though she was surprised that Xellos remembered her in his conversation with his fellow demon.

"Filia-san," Xellos said again to get her attention. "Should I return to serve Riksfalto-san's master?"

"What difference does your mazoku business make to me?" Filia said.

"Well, she would order me to destroy cities and kill more, humans as well as those of your kind. Would you like that?" Xellos asked.

"Of course I wouldn't like that!" Filia responded with immediate fervor.

Xellos turned back to face Riksfalto completely. "Well, there you have it," he said. "I can't go along with your request. My new master wouldn't have it."

Riksfalto looked confused for a moment, right before she broke into a smile, laughing. "Oh, I get it! You're playing backstabber! Betrayer! You're a funny guy sometimes, Xellos."

"Funny?" Xellos repeated, appearing confused. "But you understand, I really have refused servitude to Dolphin-san and instead submitted to another."

"Yeah, I know that you're for real," Riksfalto said. "That just makes it funnier. A straight-laced guy like you, doing something ridiculous like this." Riksfalto pointed her sword forward, still smiling as she did.

"Right. Now that you know I can't return as you were to instruct me to, do you have any other business with Filia-san or myself?" Xellos asked.

Riksfalto glanced toward Filia now. "Filia, is it? I can tell by looking at her she's one of those golden dragons. That'll really piss off Dolphin-sama, considering she wants them all dead. You really do know how to shake things up, huh?" Riksfalto pointed her sword toward Filia now. "Dolphin-sama might want me to just exterminate this one right now. Plus then you'll be able to return to her without issues, right?"

"Damn mazoku garbage," Filia said. "Just who do you think you are, threatening my life like that?" she demanded.

"Riksfalto-san really has no sense of tact when it come to that," Xellos apologized, stepping in front of Filia. "Rest assured your life is a higher priority than mine, Filia-san."

"Don't rest too well, that fact didn't help Beast Master-sama much," Riksfalto shouted back at Filia.

Before Xellos had been calm and collected, but now glared forward at his former comrade. He ran forward before she disappeared. Then they both disappeared, likely fighting in the astral side, Filia reasoned.

Filia herself wasn't going to stand around helplessly. She transformed into her dragon form. There was neither time to apologize nor explain things to the human villagers around, who were more alarmed by her appearance as a dragon than the two mazoku or even the flashy fire. She looked around. When Riksfalto appeared nearby, Filia let out a stream of laser breath. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight, you filthy garbage," she hissed.

"You're just a little more powerful than the regular-sized gnats," Riksfalto said, moving to strike Filia again.

Filia hit her aggressor with the laser breath again, and Xellos appeared by her, hitting their opponent at the same time. Riksfalto moved back, and blinked her eye, dazed a moment. "You're really going to play this way?" she asked.

In response, Xellos hit her again. Riksfalto backed away, putting up her hand. "Fine, I give, for now. I'll have to see what Dolphin-sama wants me to do about this nonsense."

With that, Riksfalto was gone. Xellos turned to Filia. "Are you alright, Filia-san?" he asked. Filia shot her laser breath toward him. He avoided it by teleporting. "Filia-san... What's wrong? I defended you well, didn't I?"

"You garbage, how dare you act like you've done me a favor! There would be no need to defend me if it weren't for you!" Filia said.

"Well, just speaking about the immediate situation, maybe that's true," Xellos admitted. He had to dodge another of Filia's attacks.

*

Filia stormed around the abandoned house. Seeing no sign of her son nor his caretakers, she took to the air outside. Eventually finding them, Filia flew down. "Something wrong?" Gravos asked, though a 'yes' was obvious.

"We can't stay here," Filia said. Seeing their disappointed expressions, she sighed. "Xellos has attracted all kinds of foulness. Just go back and get whatever supplies you can carry, then we'll be on our way."

"Yes, ma'am!" the beastmen said.

Feeling Val resting against her leg, Filia wasn't sure if it would be safer for him to go with them or to stay with her. Feeling an unpleasant presence nearby, she decided. "Take Val with you."

Though Val whined, he eventually stomped away with them. Filia transformed back into her human form, then turned around. "Since I can order you to leave, I'll have to do that," she said.

"I would have to follow your instructions, if that's what you ordered," Xellos said.

"You think I'll risk my life to have you around?!" Filia demanded.

"You must realize your life was in danger anyway," Xellos said. "Riksfalto-san was right. Your kind is in danger, well, the few remaining who still know holy magic, at any rate. She may sweep around carelessly, and just eliminate large congregations of golden dragons who are known for holy magic, if those particular ones practice it or not. But Dolphin-san isn't as unfocused. Also, she does know about you, the former priestess with holy magic talents. Yes, you're known as loose cannon who betrayed her own kind, and it's worried that you may spread the knowledge of holy magic to non-dragons if left unchecked. She'd order your destruction specifically eventually."

"Oh," Filia said, unnerved by this information. She had strongly suspected she might have been targeted when the city she'd lived in had been. At the same time she'd been telling herself that even if the there was some kind of terrible conflict starting up between the mazoku and the rest of existence, she'd be safe as one who had separated herself from other golden dragons. From what Xellos said, it seemed that wasn't true. "So, why would you decide to help me?"

"You're not that naïve, are you, Filia-san?" Xellos said. Filia nodded. She hadn't thought for a moment that Xellos had showed up to rescue her, and appreciated that he wasn't pretending to. "So," Xellos began. "You must know I only decided on you because it would be to my best benefit."

"Of course," Filia said. "And you'd turn on me as soon as that benefited you as well, wouldn't you?"

"Well, you must have heard of my race's loyalty," Xellos said. "We're physically unable to betray our masters. I accepted one not of my kind -- you -- fully understanding that it wouldn't be forever in my benefit. But you can't lose with this arrangement, can you?"

"I'm sure I can," Filia said, just wanting to leave it at the fact she didn't fully accept Xellos's words, and not really argue about them. "But what exactly is your benefit?"

"Ah, I'm afraid that might be rather short-sighted and selfish," Xellos said.

"Just tell me what it is," Filia pushed.

"In short, there's the obvious, not having to accept Dolphin-san as my new master," Xellos began seriously. "Not having to follow her orders, or accept her vision of our 'future'," he continued. Filia observed him closely. He really did appear calm most of the time, but talking about his reasons now, the anger had returned. Then he smiled. "Maybe there are others I know in the world I could have chosen. But I thought of you specifically, when the idea came into my mind that I had to betray my entire race. I thought, 'Isn't it similar to what Filia-san went through?' Maybe that's when I decided I had to go to you."

"I see," Filia said. She didn't really want to discuss that further, since that decision had been painful for her. Instead, she focused on the present. "So, you really will follow my orders? Even when they go against your principles?"

"I have no choice but to accept your distaste for my kind and any consequences that arise from that right now," Xellos said. "I'll have to act as if your convictions were my own."

"Fine," Filia said with a sigh. It might be better with him around than without him around, considering the power of those that would be after her. It could be a mixed blessing, Xellos's appearance and declaration. "Follow me, then," she said, heading back to where she'd ordered the beastmen to go with Val.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you ready to leave?" Filia asked the beastmen as she entered. Val ran up to her, demanding attention by letting out a shout and tugging on her clothing. Filia picked him up.

"Yes. We're ready to leave whenever you are, Filia-sama," Jillas said. Then he and Gravos both glared at Xellos. "Why is that suspicious guy still here?"

"He's the cause of the trouble for us, isn't he?" Gravos said.

"That would take a while to explain," Filia said. Val pushed her, irritated at the adults' own agitation. "He'll be going with us, and there is reason," Filia said as she put Val down again, who ran away. "Right now we can't discuss that. Our priority is to leave."

"What's your goal as far as where to go, Filia-san?" Xellos asked.

"Some place where your kind doesn't already know where we are," Filia said. "You help those two pack up," she ordered as she went to catch Val.

Xellos wordlessly followed orders, and they all were soon walking side by side down the path. Val followed them quickly, but as he ran off from them, distracted, Filia picked him up. He kicked at her and cried. "Stop, Val," Filia said. "We don't have time to let you play right now."

"He really is a badly behaved child, isn't he?" Xellos said.

The beastmen again glared at Xellos, as did Filia. She was the one to correct him this time. "No, Xellos, he's still a baby. You can't describe what he does as 'bad' right now!"

"I see. And here I thought you'd be better at handling him than those other two were. Instead, you insist on excusing his behavior."

"Don't say another word about Val's behavior. It's not your concern! I don't excuse everything he does, we just don't have time to properly address it right now," Filia said, then pat Val on the head, who'd mostly calmed down. "He's been upset since we had to leave our home. The same as the rest of us, but he's a baby. It's perfectly understandable he'd be a little more unruly than usual."

"You really are kind and understanding, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Of course," Filia said, annoyed, as she was taking the complement as Xellos's attempt at an insult. "We try to be both for people, especially people we love. Being what you are, you really can't understand anything about love, can you?"

"I understand what love is," Xellos said absent-mindedly, observing the two of them. Val now just hugged Filia and stared ahead with dry eyes, yet a tear on his cheek. Love could be very beneficial, and really had benefited Filia in this case. If things went well, she could have nothing to worry about, even as Val grew older.

They reached a town, and Val was crying and screaming more by then. Despite what Filia had said about wanting Xellos to keep away from Val, she handed the baby dragon over to him to carry. Val transformed into his dragon form and began to chew on Xellos's arm. Filia only told him to stop when she saw some humans in the distance. Val transformed back into human form, but continued to dig his nails into Xellos's arm. "Filia-san, he is acting up a little much," Xellos commented.

"That's because he hasn't eaten. A dragon his age needs lots of food," Filia said. "Val, don't worry, we'll get you something soon," Filia assured for the third time that hour, then looked up, glaring at who was holding Val. "Damn it, Xellos, my son may go hungry for you."

Xellos could go and get him something through various methods. But Filia hadn't asked him to do so, so he did nothing other than hold the irritated as well as irritating child in his arms still. Filia took Val once they arrived in town, and happily pacified him with food they bought there, giving little to herself as well as the beastmen. She looked at the small amount of money she had left and sighed. They needed to run, but they really couldn't afford the traveling expenses. "We'll have to camp outside," she said to the beastmen, who nodded.

"I'll pay for our room, or rooms, if you'd like," Xellos said.

"How?" Filia said. "Don't tell me you resort to stealing."

"Stealing?" Xellos repeated with some annoyance. "Not at all. I've had reasons to keep human currency, and it's easy enough to acquire without stealing."

"Give it all to me then," Filia said, putting her hand out. Money would make things easier for them, when Xellos's presence had already made them difficult. Money wouldn't completely cancel out the difficulties, but Filia didn't feel bad in the least for demanding everything that her new 'underling' had.

He handed it over to her without another comment. Filia counted, smiling to herself. Yes, this would make it easier to run from whatever unwanted demons were pursuing them, she thought to herself. She took enough for her to fit in her purse comfortably, then handed the rest back to Xellos. They spent the rest of the evening shopping for supplies. Filia was much more contented as she filled up her bags with everything they needed. After finishing with shopping, she found a reasonably priced inn, and did decide to spend the money on two rooms. Filia was truly exhausted from the previous night, as well as all the traveling they'd been doing. It wouldn't be too terrible to leave Val with Jillas and Gravos and concentrate on getting a good night's rest, would it?

The two of them had no complaints. Filia handed Val, who was already dozing off to them, then opened the door to the room next door. It was only then when she realized that Xellos was still standing next to her. "Oh," she said as she looked his way. She hadn't thought of him.

"Should I go with Val-san and the rest, Filia-san?" Xellos suggested.

"No, there's no reason for that," Filia said, thinking a moment. What would she do with the annoying mazoku?

"Then, should I join you in your room? Perhaps we could share the bed?" Xellos teased. He was sure that Filia would be rattled at the awkward suggestion, thought it was a minor point after everything else that had happened.

However, Filia just smirked back at him. Yes, Xellos had done everything she'd ordered so far, including hold Val who had chomped on him like a chew toy. She could order him to spend the night with her, and do various other things, then he would likely just do them. "Well, I don't want you around Val, so maybe you should be with me. You would do what I told you to, wouldn't you?" Filia said.

Instead of embarrassing Filia, Xellos was now somewhat uncomfortable. He'd already known Filia's wants and needs would be very different from his previous master, but still hadn't thought the former priestess would react this way at all. From how she looked at him, she didn't appear to be joking, either. "Oh, well, of course, Filia-san," Xellos began. "As your subordinate, I'll do anything you order, no matter how much I didn't want to."

Filia frowned, taking a step backward. "You don't want to?" she repeated.

"Oh? Well, I'd never say that. Accept my apologies for any implications. Your will is mine. I'll do whatever you wish me to. Should we spend the night together then? I'll need some instruction about the kinds of activities you might like me to do with you, but I'll perform the best I can. I do have a basic understanding, don't worry." Xellos bowed, kneeling on the floor as he spoke to her.

Filia's face flushed red with embarrassment as he spoke, the way Xellos had expected her to react in the first place. "My will has nothing to do with yours, and I wasn't really going to do anything with garbage like you! Keep your filthy thoughts to yourself. You can just stay outside. Make sure Val doesn't get out, and nothing else gets in to bother us. Can you do that?"

"Of course," Xellos said. He smirked as Filia went into the room, slamming the door behind her. Filia wasn't one he should be serving, but she was still easy enough to manipulate. Just giving the reverence that Zelas expected from him all the time was enough to anger the dragon and get her to abandon what she'd wanted in the first place. Xellos had been unsettled a moment at Filia's decisiveness, but now assured himself that he hadn't really given too much of his will to her.

*

Filia awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. As she went out, she saw that Val was already playing outside, and was happy he was getting this time to do what he needed. Val ran to her right away as soon as he saw her, hugging her. He looked up and smiled. He really was being a 'good' boy today, wasn't he? Yes, Filia considered, he was playing in a nondestructive way and staying in his human form around the humans. That would show Xellos, who had critiqued his behavior and her parenting multiple times by now.

Filia's smile fell as she herself thought of her last encounter with Xellos. She looked around and soon spotted him, standing away from Val and observing his surroundings as she had basically ordered him to. She looked away from him, tending to Val by feeding him some of the supplies that she'd gotten the night before. Seeing her son was in a better mood than before, Filia felt in a better mood as well, but then looked up and saw Xellos again, and frowned, that nauseating sensation surfacing again.

So, she may as well go speak to him, since she'd have to eventually. Avoiding him, Filia knew that disturbing feeling would just remain, ruining her day. And he'd really like that, wouldn't he?

"Good morning, Xellos," Filia began. It felt a little strange to use polite greetings like this, but Xellos always did with her, and she wasn't about to look bad compared to him. Even though she did already, in several ways.

"Good morning, Filia-san," Xellos said with a nod. "Is there something else that you'd like me to do?"

"I'm sorry," Filia muttered.

Xellos raised an eyebrow, then just turned away. "Well, I'll just keep standing guard until you've decided," he said.

"Listen to me, I'm apologizing to you," Filia said sharply.

"What for?" Xellos said.

Was he going to make her explain? Well, it would give him something to lord over her later, wouldn't it? Filia closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to be careful with her wording. "I didn't consider your feelings when I asked you... Those things yesterday," she said.

"You're my master. You don't have to consider anything of mine, because I'm yours," Xellos said, bowing. "No apologies are really necessary," he added.

"They are if I say they are, right?" Filia began hotly. "I'm not like a mazoku master would be."

"Hmph," Xellos grinned. "But just by having me, you are. And you do accept me now, don't you?"

"Maybe in a way. But understand that it's just like when I served the Flarelord," Filia said. "I wouldn't expect absolute obedience."

"Do you really want it that way?" Xellos said. "Meaning, I could disobey you based on my own principles?"

Filia was silent a moment, thinking about how that certainly wouldn't be in her favor. She wouldn't want him acting as was his nature if she could help it. At the same time, she didn't want to be some kind of tyrant that forced him to do things.

"Don't worry, Filia-san, it was a rhetorical question. I know how you expect me to act, and I'll do the best to go along with that," Xellos said.

Filia had no response to that except to internally rage and curse him. He'd put her in this situation, making it so she had to contradict herself. It was just like a mazoku to do something like this. Filia turned away, walking away from him. He wasn't going to see just how much he'd irked her.

But even if Filia turned away and hid it on her face, Xellos could see by the miasma that began radiating from her that she'd had some kind of negative emotional reaction. He'd pushed there, just a little but not too much. She'd still keep doing him this favor for now. He wasn't sure how long it would last, especially since Dolphin would likely push back against his defiance very soon.

After a while, Filia motioned him over, and the group sat together. "We've got to decide where to go next," she said, then turned to Xellos. "You know this area better than we do. Where can we go?"

"South, I suppose," Xellos began. "After all, Dolphin-san is taking control of the area to the north fairly effectively."

"What do you mean by that?" Filia said.

"Well, as you must know, she's been trying to gain control of most areas up there," Xellos said. "Her current goal is for the area around the former mazoku border to be under her rule."

Filia's face curled up in disgust, thinking of how disgraceful that was. She wondered if she should have even ever chosen to live up there, then sighed to herself. "She can't reestablish it now," Filia said, looking at Xellos as if to ask if they could. Xellos was silent, not answering. "Is that it though? Is she trying to reestablish the border?"

"That's not at all what Beast Master-sama thought we should do," Xellos said.

"So, is she or not?" Filia pressed.

"I don't see what benefit that would be, nor how it would be accomplished." Xellos continued.

Filia nodded. "So, she's not?" Xellos still didn't answer her. Maybe he didn't know, she considered. "What is her goal? Why are you mazoku interfering in our daily lives?"

"Are you really considering that, Filia-san?" Xellos asked seriously. "I was under the impression that you were concentrating on your own goal. The motivations of any mazoku are inconsequential to you, correct? Or am I wrong?"

At that moment, Val let out a cry, reaching for his dropped food, which had been cooking in the fire, but now fallen in. Filia pulled him away, scolding him for his dangerous actions. Val stomped his feet, starting to throw a fit. Filia just sat holding him, explaining what was gone was gone. Val eventually calmed down, but sat scowling at the flames from the small distance Filia had placed him away.

Val eventually fell asleep, and Filia sighed, because they still hadn't figured out where they were going. She went over to Xellos again, who was sitting calmly away from them. Xellos was right, she did need to consider herself and her own goals. However, she wasn't going to ignore everything else that was going on. It wouldn't be wise, even if she were just going to consider her own goals and nothing else. Filia walked up to Xellos. "You mazoku shouldn't just be allowed to gallivant around," she said.

"Oh? So, you're going to be the one to stop them, Filia-san?" Xellos said, with just the slightest hint of amusement.

Filia paused a moment, considering if Xellos were mocking her or not. Filia decided not to let it bother her, considering that he was just being his irritating self. "I have you, don't I?" Filia said. "So, according to your own logic, I could use you to stop them."

"Yes. Well, that is, you could try," Xellos confirmed calmly.

Filia took a moment to absorb that. She could make it her own goal to stop the current aggressors in the war. Attack those demons would put an end to the years of suffering that her people as well as many others had to endure with such disgusting creatures hovering over them. She could finally just be rid of them.

But there would be consequences to that. Xellos sat, silently approving of her considerations. That was because he had another motive. He knew it would backfire on her somehow, she concluded. Filia turned her head. She wouldn't let him pester her with wondering about his intentions. She would stick to her own goals and principles.

And Filia definitely wasn't around to start a war, nor participate in any kind of hateful conflict, though with the power in her hands, it was tempting. She wasn't some kind of champion, out to destroy the enemy. The idea didn't particularly appeal to her either, since she'd seen how terrible war could get, and wasn't going to contribute to it, especially since she couldn't do much anyway, even with Xellos. She'd just stick to her own goals of raising Val, as well as praying for peace. The peace she wished for should start within herself. "Xellos, don't bother interfering with your kind anymore. Especially not to fight them."

"Is that your current conclusion?" Xellos asked.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Filia said.

"If you say it is," Xellos said.

"Well, I do," Filia said, then turned away, going back to Val to check on him. He was her priority, she reminded herself. Trying to forget about the mazoku in the background, as well as the warfare far in the distance, Filia went and picked up her dozing son, who had nearly fallen over. She wouldn't forget her dedication to him, no matter what distractions came around. She'd do her best to protect him from the misfortune around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Walking along the road, Filia held Val close. The farther they could get away, the better things would be, she told herself. So she ordered the beastmen to haul everything while she carried her son. Then she saw a familiar figure down the road. Just from looking at the outline of the weapon, Filia was fairly sure who it was. She handed over Val to the beastmen to be sure they'd get him away. "Hurry," she said to them. Though Filia had hoped for easy passage, she'd anticipated there might be trouble.

And there was. As Riksfalto approached, Filia also moved closer to Xellos. Getting Val to safety was one thing, but Filia wasn't going to give the mazoku the chase, an upsetting one where the creature would gladly run after Filia, enjoying her fear. Filia was positive that Xellos could and would protect her anyway -- Well, fairly sure. She might have the slightest bit of anxiety, but an anxiety-free state could be rare, especially in these times. The approaching mazoku didn't have to know what was causing it, even if she happened to see it.

Filia approached with Xellos, who stood in front of her, seeming somewhat protective to the dragon. He nodded at the other mazoku as she approached. "Good evening, Riksfalto-san," he said.

"Hey Xellos. I guess you know why I'm here," Riksfalto said. "After thinking about it, Dolphin-sama decided just to order you back again, and tell you to cut the crap. After all, since Beast Master-sama isn't around, she's next in line for you to follow, right?" Riksfalto said.

"Perhaps one could come to that conclusion," Xellos admitted. "But I haven't. I've pledged my loyalty to Filia-san. She trumps Dolphin-san right now."

Riksfalto turned her attention from Xellos to Filia. "It really is all crap, you know," the enemy mazoku said coolly. Filia listened quietly, because what was spoken was something she'd suspected. "The best thing you can do," Riksfalto continued, still gazing toward Filia. "Is order Xellos back home to Dolphin-sama. Even if he said a bunch of bullshit like you're his master, do you know the kind of mess that puts you in? Just order him away, and then you're out of it."

Filia was still silent, glaring at Riksfalto. She had been considering something like this, but just going along with what some mazoku lord wanted didn't sit well with her either. Xellos stepped in front of Filia, blocking Riksfalto's view of her. "I believe we've already had this conversation, Riksfalto-san," he said. "And Filia-san refused."

"Fine, so you're still playing like this? And you've got some dragon woman to help you play along?" Riksfalto said, narrowing her eyes. "You really are being an idiot, Xellos. You should come crawling back to Dolphin-sama while she's still feeling a little patient."

"There's no possible way I can do that now," Xellos said seriously.

"I guess so," Riksfalto said. Again, she moved her gaze to Filia. Riksfalto raised her sword threateningly. Xellos stepped in front of her and blocked the predatory motion right away, and Filia flinched, her slight anxiety increasing. Riksfalto smirked. "You could choose another master if something happened to her, right?" Riksfalto said.

"There's no need to consider that. You should know well yourself that Filia-san's life now comes before my own," Xellos said.

"Yeah, and you'd just find another sap if I got rid of her by luck, right?" Riksfalto said. She pulled away her sword and stepped back, swinging the weapon back up. "Dolphin-sama didn't tell me to wear myself out battling you, anyway," she said.

"A wise choice," Xellos said.

"Not like the ones you're making," Riksfalto pointed out. "Do you really want to keep betraying us? Your own kind?"

"Absolutely," Xellos said. "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

Riksfalto's sword now swung again, but this time on him. Xellos made no move to block it, just stood there, blood now running down his shoulder. Filia shouted now, though she soon realized it was just an illusion. Even so, it was a shocking sight. "It's really annoying to watch you be so stupid," Riksfalto said, and hit him again. This time, the true injury showed, some miasma beginning to be visible as it dissipated into the air.

Filia had to agree, at least to some extent. "What are you doing, Xellos?" she demanded.

"As you instructed, I'm avoiding fighting with my own kind," Xellos said again.

"You idiot! I didn't mean right here, like this! You need to defend yourself! Fight back!" Filia ordered in a fury.

As soon as Filia said that, Xellos disappeared, then reappeared as a cone, stabbing Riksfalto. She screamed, swinging her sword at an awkward angle in an attempt to stab the thorn that was now in her abdomen. As she brought it now, Xellos's form disappeared again. "Damn it," she said, then went out of the physical world completely herself.

Filia could hear them fighting, and then Riksfalto appeared completely again. "That's enough," the mazoku general said seriously, then became cool again, standing up straight, though she still held her sword in front of her defensively. Xellos's physical projection appeared again, in front of Filia, as cautiously calm as his opponent. Filia looked toward him, frowning. Yes, if the mazoku woman said it was enough, it was definitely enough, Filia thought, though didn't say so aloud. Xellos seemed to think the same as her, as he didn't make another move to attack.

"Yeah," the mazoku woman continued casually now. "Enough messing around, huh Xellos? Dolphin-sama didn't tell me not to engage with you, but I thought it might be fun," she said.

"Is that how the elite make decisions now?" Xellos challenged.

"Oh," Riksfalto considered with a smirk. "So you're questioning the motivation of our superiors now?"

"I don't have to question something that's stated so plainly," Xellos continued.

"But you are wondering in your mind if you should go along with our kind anymore, huh?"

"Nothing so indecisive," Xellos said seriously. "Even you should be able to figure this out, Riksfalto-san. I've renounced my loyalties to the current hierarchy. It would be inherently contradictory to cooperate with our current direction."

"I did pick up on that, yeah," Riksfalto said. "Dolphin-sama still hasn't accepted it though. It'll be fun to see where she'll go from here. I guess I'll be seeing you again soon." The mazoku general then turned to Filia. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into here, miss," she said. "One last chance to give him up?"

"By his own volition, he's mine now, isn't he?" Filia said.

"Heh." Riksfalto turned away, smiling wryly. She put up her free hand as a salutation, then walked down the road away from them before she disappeared completely to the astral side.

Filia took a deep breath as the woman went away, though her overall anxiety increased. "See us again soon? How can she even find us?" Filia asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Xellos admitted. "I thought I could mask my presence, but it seems she has some way to track me... Or possibly you, since they want to eliminate golden dragons."

Filia became annoyed, hearing his response. So not only could he not give her a real answer, but he purposefully confuscated whatever information he did give her so Filia couldn't be sure if getting rid of him would solve her problem. She let out a sigh of frustration, but then calmed herself, frowning as she thought of his motivation. The same as turning to her in the first place, it was nothing but desperation. He spoke of having to betray his entire race, and she knew from her own experience how painful that was.

So, she shouldn't chose respond to him by screaming and demanding more information that he may or may not have. Filia was sure that wouldn't help, even if that was her first inclination, and the idea of slapping him with her mace was appealing. Despite the fact he questioned the very existence of autonomy, he exercised his own well in his carefully selected responses. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Filia decided to give her own carefully selected response.

She put her hand on Xellos's shoulder, letting it fall slowly and gently there. Xellos looked over at her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Filia nodded at him reassuringly. "It's alright," she assured. "Even before now, I decided to keep you around. I won't turn you away, even if you are attracting trouble like this."

Filia waited for a response. No, that wasn't enough for him even to comment. Well, she wasn't going to let that annoy her either. Filia ran her hand down her his shoulder, taking his hand now. She decided to say the things she'd been suspecting, even if she didn't truly believe them in her heart. "You've lost a lot, haven't you? When you had to give up your loyalty?"

That did get his response. He opened his eyes and looked at her with a sharp expression. "Filia-san, don't think that I've completely given up that loyalty."

"Is it that you're waiting for your Dark Lord to return?" Filia said.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon," Xellos said. Filia nodded. "But even if Ruby Eye-sama did return by some fluke, I'm not sure what I'd do if he ordered me to go along with what Dolphin-san wanted me to."

Filia nodded again. "Do you think that would happen?" she asked.

"Who knows," Xellos said.

Filia was fairly sure that she knew. Wouldn't that terrible dark lord go along with anything its minions wanted, and vice versa? But for some reason, Xellos was questioning all of them now. Could it be that he'd seen the error of his ways? Filia didn't really believe that, but decided not to protest the idea at the moment. Instead, she smiled, still trying to act reassuringly. "It must be difficult, losing faith in even the one you hold highest," she said, trying to hide her animosity, and succeeding for the most part. Filia sighed and continued. "Keeping my own faith is what allowed me to hope, even after everything I discovered," she admitted.

Filia knew she was supported by the gods, along with many others. She wouldn't be wishy-washy in that belief, even if Xellos was being so in his. Maybe because he'd finally seen how evil the purpose of the mazoku was, and turned away from that. Well, she couldn't really know for sure if he had, and it wouldn't matter much to her either way, Filia assured herself. She turned to Xellos, and squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, Xellos. I've really decided I won't push you away. If the mazoku can't take you from me, I won't just give you to them. You're mine now."

"Hmph. That does sound like you, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"Unlike with you, it's not just for my own benefit though," Filia said.

"Oh?" Xellos said. "So, I shouldn't do anything at all to help you?"

"You should do your fair share in order to help make up for the trouble you cause," Filia scolded. "In return, I'll keep you around, and do what I can for you as well, within my own principles, of course," Filia said firmly, but then lowered her voice to seem less abrasive again. "By being a mazoku -- one that can't even follow your fellows, you've lost your hope, haven't you? I'll make sure you find it again. No being should really live without it."

Filia was surprised as Xellos squeezed her hand back in response to that. She looked toward him, and he moved her hand toward his chest, looking at her seriously. Filia blush. "Ah-" she began, but was unsure what to say beyond that.

Then Xellos he just dropped her hand completely and laughed. He put his hand up to his head, in a gesture of embarrassment, looking away. Then he looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, Filia-san," he said. "I suppose I've just invited himself along with you."

"It's good you understand that," Filia said, looking away with her own embarrassment, hoping Xellos didn't notice the blush on her cheeks and start to tease her about it. Well, she had initiated physical contact with him just now, which might have invited him to take things just a little further with her... What he had done had been nothing, anyway.

Even if he'd done more, it still wouldn't have meant anything. From everything Filia knew about mazoku, they were incapable of appreciating affection, including the physical part. Their physical selves weren't real, being mere projections, after all. Reminding herself that, Filia didn't feel nearly as flustered as she had originally.

"Filia-san, what now? Would you like to find Val-san and the rest?" Xellos said.

"Right," Filia said, turning back to Xellos calmly. "They couldn't have gotten far..." she muttered to herself as she moved toward where the others had gone to find them.

Xellos paused just a moment. He'd almost made the mistake of letting himself get caught up in that moment. It was a relief that Filia said she'd accept him, and wouldn't give him away as had been suggested to her. But then he'd allowed himself to think about how much he'd like it if she could do what she promised.

Xellos had never seen hope as a positive thing, seeing on several occasions how it could eventually crush those that relied too much on it. At that point, he didn't much care, and just wanted something he could believe in. Filia and her idealism weren't that... Though they were tempting him at the moment. Xellos grinned to himself sheepishly. That only went to show how low he'd sunk, didn't it?

Well, it shouldn't take much for him to remember to ignore the offers from her that certainly wouldn't apply to him, and just take advantage of what would help him. No matter how tempting it became, Xellos could easily do just that. This dragon didn't actually trust him either, after all.

*

Riksfalto reappeared where the departing members of Xellos's party had gone. What could they be hiding? They all seemed pretty weak, but Xellos could be hiding something. She wanted to find out what. "Hey," Riksfalto said, stepping in front of the beastmen, who jumped up in surprise.

"Who are you?" they demanded.

Riksfalto smirked and ignored the question. "You all know Xellos, right?" she said.

"We can't miss him, with how much he's been hanging around us," Gravos said.

"That so," Riksfalto said. "So, what have you go there?" she said, pointing to Val, who was bundled up in a blanket, Gravos holding him tightly. "Is it that golden dragon's kid?"

"It's Valgaav-sama, our boss!" Jillas informed.

"Oh?" Riksfalto raised her eyebrows with interest. "Valgaav, huh? It fits that Xellos would be hanging out with former minions of Gaav." Riksfalto reached toward Gravos, to try and lift up the blanket and see Val's face.

Gravos pulled back, growling and smacking her hand away. "Get away! There's no need for Valgaav-sama to speak with you now."

Riksfalto smiled, almost laughing at this beastman's ignorant defiance. "Right," she said, then put a hand to her chin. Xellos's interaction with Gaav's former minion hadn't been something she was interested in while it was a current event, though she did hear a lot about it as it was happened. What had been the fate of Valgaav? He definitely hadn't joined them, not even as a ruse. She would have remembered that. "That's right," Riksfalto said. "Valgaav was supposed to have died, huh?"

"Valgaav-sama refused to die," Gravos said.

"That's right! He's been properly reborn," Jillas said.

Riksfalto heard the child's cry from the blanket now. Right, Riksfalto recalled, Xellos had said that Valgaav had been eliminated. She hadn't sensed any other mazoku nearby, so maybe that part of him had never been reborn? Then again, hybrids could be tricky, and sometimes didn't resemble even each other. In any case, it would be annoying to have Valgaav around again. Riksfalto raised her sword. The beastman again jumped in surprise, moving back slightly. Riksfalto noticed they didn't run, and smiled. That would make it even easier. Eliminating that brat was something she should probably do.

Riksfalto ran toward them, and only missed because she hadn't expected them to move. "Hold still," she said. Her enemies didn't listen at all, instead started running. But that didn't make that much difference either. Riksfalto disappeared to the astral side, re-appearing by Gravos and slicing down near his abdomen where he held Val. Gravos dodged, and ended up tripping as he did, dropping Val to the ground as well.

Val was in the open now, looking up at Riksfalto. She could see the fear in his eyes as well as in the miasma rising up around him. He transformed into his dragon form and took off running. "Annoying," Riksfalto said. But with his trail of miasma, it was easy enough to chase after the kid. So she did so, laughing.

Until she was hit by the attack. Riksfalto felt where it had hit her shoulder, then turned around. She squinted, frowning as she looked for the easily located source. "You're more annoying than threatening, miss," she said dryly.

Filia landed, glaring at the one who she'd thought would have left, if only for now. Having seen her attacking Val, Filia was already too incensed to care about the haughty way the mazoku woman brushed off her threat. "Just what are you doing?" Filia asked, hovering over her.

"I'll just take a few minutes to eliminate that brat," Riksfalto said. "He's Chaos Dragon's minion, huh? It'll be annoying to have him around later. But I'm not supposed to bother with you right now, so keep out of the way, won't you?"

There was absolutely no chance she'd do that, Filia fumed as the mazoku teleported away. She had her own teleportation technique, and would use it to protect Val from this monster. Filia teleported to several sections of the forest in the direction that Riksfalto and Val had gone, and even found the mazoku. She stood in front of her. "Val is a child. There's no need to pursue him like this!"

"It's better to get rid of a threat like him as a child, right?" Riksfalto said.

That sentiment sent a wave of absolute disgust through Filia, and the resulting anger was good fuel for the fight she was in for. Filia spat another wave of her laser breath toward her opponent, who simply teleported away from the attack. Filia looked for Riksfalto, but instead caught sight of Xellos standing calmly under a tree. "Filia-san, don't worry," he said.

"Help me, you idiot!" Filia shouted. She hadn't thought of him since she'd seen the other mazoku attacking Val, but yes, she did have Xellos at her disposal. Her self-declared underling really should be the one fighting his fellow demon, shouldn't he?

"I already have helped," Xellos said. He held out Val with two hands so Filia could see.

"What are you doing?" Filia said, annoyed that Xellos now acted as if they were in a normal situation in which Val had run away. "Get him into hiding! Don't keep him with you!"

Xellos looked directly at the dragon he held. In his dragon form, Val snapped up at Xellos, ready to bite him, but with how Xellos carefully held the young dragon, such a task was impossible. Val transformed back into his human form, beginning to scratch at Xellos's hands. Xellos held the boy closer now. "I don't think that's actually what you want me to do," he said.

"Didn't I just say-" Filia began.

Then Riksfalto appeared right in front of them. Val, who had been struggling to get down, suddenly froze, just hanging onto Xellos's arm. "Hey Xellos, do me a favor," Riksfalto began. "I just want to get rid of that little ancient dragon, so give him to me, won't you?"

Filia trembled in fear as she heard the request. Even if Xellos was declaring loyalty to her, his kind would consider such a request a small favor, wouldn't they? And he was still himself after all. "Xellos, you-" Filia began.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Xellos said calmly. "Val-san is my master Filia-san's ward. You can see how you killing him could be a problem for her."

"Relax, I'll leave your master alone for now. And you call him Val, but he's Valgaav, isn't he?" Riksfalto asked.

"In a way. But Valgaav-san really did die, so in another way, no," Xellos said with a shrug. "I never thought his reborn self would pose a threat."

"Isn't it sloppy to just assume that?" Riksfalto said. She swung her sword towards Xellos, who blocked it easily with his staff.

"I afraid I can't listen a moment longer," Xellos began, moving backward. "To what you believe is 'sloppy'."

Riksfalto saw Xellos getting a particular spell ready. With a spell like this, he really was serious, wasn't he, Riksfalto thought. She let out a shout, stabbing her sword to Xellos before he could finish it.

Xellos took the hit to his physical projection, blood running down his back. He pushed up at her sword with his staff to prevent it from going any further and hitting Val. He stared at Riksfalto seriously. "Do you really want to continue this?" he said.

"It's just some dragon brat, Xellos," Riksfalto said. "Why are you going all out like this? I already said I'd spare your 'master' for now. Won't it be easier for you to just give him up?"

"I'll have to protect Val-san the same as her," Xellos said.

"Oh? Really?" Riksfalto said. "If you're talking like that, I'm even more curious." Though she said this, Riksfalto pulled her sword back, losing her aggressiveness. "But Dolphin-sama might get mad at me if I gave it that much effort just out of my own curiosity, wouldn't she?"

"I imagine so," Xellos said.

The mazoku stared at each other a moment longer before Riksfalto disappeared, going into the astral side completely. Xellos relaxed as she did, then turned to Filia with a smile. "It's alright now."

Filia decided to believe him. She transformed into human form, then took Val from Xellos. Her first urge was to heal the horrible looking wound on Xellos's shoulder, but then she grit her teeth and turned away, realizing why that wasn't necessary. "Don't be so tasteless," she said, motioning to his replicated injury, then went to find the beastmen.


	6. Chapter 6

Xellos stared to the side that evening as Filia doted on Val, checking to see that the young dragon was completely calmed and uninjured, which he was. During the incident, Xellos had very carefully held Val, making sure he'd be unharmed, all while battling the other mazoku. It hadn't been that difficult, especially since Riksfalto had given up quickly, for the moment at least. Filia just glared at him, even though he'd accomplished the task she'd wanted him to with minimal mess. She likely blamed him for Riksfalto having been there in the first place, though there was nothing he could do about that. Xellos just hoped she wouldn't break her hastily made promise to 'keep' him so soon.

Val eventually became tired of all of Filia's attention and pushed her away so he could sit on his own. Filia allowed him to do so, and became caught up in a conversation with the beastmen. Xellos sat back, ignored as they spoke. He was just glad the topic was away from him and the incident today, and more on how they'd like to open another shop, just where, and maybe when. As the question came to when, Filia did glare over at Xellos, and then changed the topic.

Val started to pay Xellos some mind though, as if just noticing the mazoku sitting to the side. The little boy's glaring gaze locked on Xellos. Xellos decided to open his eyes and meet it. Val then turned away, frowning. When Xellos's eyes closed again, Val looked back in Xellos's direction. He began to creep toward him, a distracted Filia not noticing. Val, still with the same serious expression, now stood very close to Xellos.

"Oh, Val-san? Don't wander off and worry your mother now," Xellos lectured.

Val scowled. He didn't walk away, but took another step toward Xellos, until he was close enough to touch him. Val reached up, tugging on Xellos's clothing. "What is it, Val-san?" Xellos asked, then realized the reason for Val's curiosity. "Oh..." he began, pointing to his shoulder. "You want to see my injury?"

Val nodded, and Xellos pulled over his shirt to reveal his shoulder. Val's eyes widened in surprise. Xellos smirked. "Your mother told me not to show the wound, you understand. I could have made it 'heal' in its own time, but she's right in that in this situation there'd be no point." Xellos looked over at Val, who still stared at the apparently unharmed shoulder, not responding. What had just been said had gone right over Val's head, of course. Now that there was a silence, Val looked to Xellos's shoulder again. He climbed up and poked it.

"Hey," Xellos said, pulling up his sleeve, and reaching for where he'd put the rest of his clothing. "It's alright, Val-san. There's no injury for you to see. I'm not going to get hurt that easily. Understand?"

Val looked up and nodded, though Xellos wasn't sure if he really understood or not. Xellos adjusted his shirt and stood up, now facing Filia, who looked at him crossly. "Oh, Filia-san," he said.

"Move away, Val," Filia ordered. Val, still looking cross, followed his mother's instructions. Filia then turned to Xellos and mirrored her son's expression.

"Not a hair on his head was touched, correct?" Xellos said to her.

"Right," Filia muttered. She'd checked little Val over several times before the young dragon had just gotten annoyed by her concern. There had been absolutely nothing wrong with him.

"So, can you tell me exactly why you aren't satisfied with this?" Xellos questioned.

"Hm." Filia frowned. She wasn't really comfortable with how he could read her emotional state. But he could only see negativity, and not even properly interpret from there. "I wonder," she began, still glaring at him. "Well, even that terrible mazoku woman wondered. Is there some other reason you protected Val? Is there something you want from him?"

"Hmph." Xellos grinned. "Riksfalto-san has limited skills in this case. To understand the motivations of those who don't share our beliefs, she has trouble. It's difficult, yes, but I thought you'd have a better understanding of this, Filia-san," Xellos said, shaking his head.

"Of what?" Filia asked, frowning.

"Of my reasons," Xellos spoke. "After all, they're your own."

Filia's eyes widened. Yes, that was what Xellos had been saying all along. Maybe Filia's own reasoning would confuse a disgusting being like the mazoku general who had finally left them alone. It might even confuse Xellos, but Filia had made it quite clear that Val was her first priority, so Xellos had to understand that much at least. Still, there was something wrong with what he said. "Xellos, I did tell you to put Val somewhere safe, but you kept him right with you."

"Of course," Xellos said. "Your priority was his safety, and if I separated from him, I couldn't protect him, could I? He'd be alone and vulnerable."

"Oh," Filia said, realizing that he had a point. Perhaps she'd been only seeing negativity herself, causing her own confusion when it came to Xellos's motivations, the same as the mazoku general. "So, you really were looking out for Val, weren't you?" she said.

"It's what you wanted me to do, isn't it?" Xellos asked. 

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "Thank you." 

Xellos paused. There was really no need for thanks, as he was just serving her, he was going to say, but the way Filia spoke had him hesitate. There was sincerity and warmth in her words. She really was grateful. He might be breaking through her animosity here, and that hadn't been what he'd expected to do at all. He should tread carefully here, to extend her favor. Maybe reminding her that he did what he had as a part of his pledge to her wasn't the best idea. He decided to try a different approach.

Xellos sighed softly. "I'll do anything for you and Val-san that I can," he said, grabbing her hand. Filia blushed, and did grab her hand away, though Xellos noticed it wasn't an immediate reaction. He smiled at her pleasantly in the silence, even as she turned away from him rudely, walking away. A seed had been planted, Xellos considered. One that would hopefully allow him to take advantage of the same trust and loyalty that Filia was building with Val. Any positive feelings that she formed toward Xellos at this point could only benefit him. With her reaction here, she was naively starting to grow warm to him, wasn't she?

Filia grabbed Val's hand, pulling him back toward the warm fire. She hoped he was getting tired, as she needed to get some rest herself. Their previous home had been set up considering the safety of a young dragon like himself, but on the road he had to be watched nonstop. Even though Filia really hadn't been, she thought guiltily.

Xellos could watch him nonstop though. She could order him to. Filia bit her lip as she thought this. The temptation was there, but she'd have to actually trust Xellos to give him such an important task, even if she was sure he could perform it flawlessly. But no, she still didn't trust him. Even if he 'belonged' to her now.

To her relief, Val was starting to drag, and slow down. As he slouched next to her, Filia picked Val up and rocked him. Filia looked over at Xellos, and noticed her first instinct, to protect Val from him, had been somewhat dulled. That irked her consciousness, and she frowned, holding Val tighter. But Xellos really had protected him well today, as he'd wanted to be praised for. Maybe she should have. He had done what she'd wanted him to, after all.

Filia put Val down by the beastmen. "Keep a good eye on him," she said. Val really did seem to be getting more tired, and he lay down and closed his eyes, staying in his human form, as he did more often than not when he was tired. Filia smiled slightly, then walked back over to Xellos.

She saw him looking her way and stopped. She felt slightly disconcerted, though not necessarily negatively so, nonetheless causing her to hesitate at this point. Filia looked away, then looked back at Xellos, not wanting him to think she was shying away from him or anything. Doing so and seeing his smile, though it had often annoyed her before, now caused her heart rate to quicken. Maybe she really liked having him around, Filia thought, becoming angry at her own internal suggestion. As she did, Xellos finally turned in another direction. Did he think she was angry with him? Well, all the better then. He shouldn't have to know exactly what she was feeling and why. Filia took another step forward.

Reaching him, Filia decided to greet him with a smile. There was no need to be upset at all, actually. She was in control here – or at least Xellos wanted her to think she was. So there should be no problem with her acting in accordance with that. Xellos smiled back at her, of course. Filia decided to be pleasant here. "I really do appreciate what you did today, Xellos," she said.

"Oh? What's this now?" Xellos asked. "It's more than I deserve, but I can't say your words match your actions."

"Well, you must know the stress I've been under, even before I met up with you," Filia said, frowning, then paused. She wasn't going to go down this road. She took a deep breath, deciding to move back to the positive. Filia grabbed Xellos's hand, moving his attention back toward her. "Looking at Val just now, seeing he's really fine, I'm relieved, and realize the importance of your role in protecting him. So thank you again, Xellos."

"I'm contented to hear that you're satisfied."

"I am. Know that as of now, you really are helping me," Filia said, only verbally putting aside her reservations. "But how about you? Is staying with me meeting your expectations?"

"More or less," Xellos said.

"Be honest," Filia said. "How can you fulfill your needs? If that's even possible with me." Filia stopped, realizing she'd gone back over to the negative. But Xellos would probably be catch on if she were to be completely cordial to him.

Xellos squeezed her hand and spoke softly. "I can fulfill my needs by meeting your own," he said.

Feeling the pressure on her hand, and hearing what she imagined to be the seductive tone of his voice, Filia's face turned red. Xellos himself realized how what he'd said had likely be interpreted, and tried to think of what to say, considering if he should take her hand off hers or not. "Filia-san-" Xellos began.

"Alright," Filia said, still blushing. She turned away, but still clasped Xellos's hand in her own. There was no reason to be embarrassed in front of this person, not at all. And she did have to admit that the idea excited her at the moment. He couldn't hurt her with this any more or less than otherwise, could he? Filia nodded, looking back toward Xellos. "Let me make sure Val is alright, and definitely asleep first."

Filia finally dropped his hand as she walked off. Xellos stared after her. Rejection wasn't an option at this point, was it? Besides his vow for absolute obedience, even indirectly discouraging her, as he had before, could harm the direction he'd wanted Filia's trust to progress. Rather than reject her and face the consequences of how she might feel about that, he'd follow through.

Besides, even with his personal discomfort, there could be some benefit to him with going through with this. Filia benefited from being seen as Val's 'mother', bonded to her by love. Similarly, Val, who may have been vulnerable in his young reborn state, was protected by playing as Filia's 'son'. If Filia started to see him as 'mate', that could be very beneficial to him indeed. Even if he could never really fill that role.

*

Val was already fast asleep. He had curled up where she'd left him last, and now was under the watchful eye of his beastmen protectors. Filia had told them both to stay close to Val, then added that she wanted some privacy, and for them to respect that. Neither request was out of the ordinary, so they didn't look twice at her as she walked away.

Filia felt some hesitation as she looked around for Xellos. Though she wanted to, the idea of showing her body to him was embarrassing. But he didn't have to get that good a look at her, did he? There was also the idea that he was himself. Filia knew well that he shouldn't be someone that she did these things with, or was attracted to at all.

However, she also admitted to herself that some kind of attraction had been there for a while. It was always dulled by her knowing who he was and that it wasn't his true form that she was attracted to, never becoming that strong at all. No, this attraction wasn't something that took control of her or anything. What she was considering doing now was completely in her own control, because it appealed to her. She wanted to feel everything associated with that kind of closeness. Even if she weren't actually in love with him, this could still be nice.

Though Xellos might tease her about it later. He could also say judgmental things that Filia knew others would absolutely say if they knew. But Filia could just tell him not to, she considered. She could do what she liked here and not have to deal with his annoying attitude afterward.

Filia finally did find Xellos, in a comfortable looking clearing. It wasn't ideal at all, but good enough. After judging the surroundings, Filia looked to Xellos himself. He had to have noticed her by now, but still looked away, a blank expression on his face. None of that put on cordiality, even now, Filia considered. The fact actually pleased her. After all, it likely meant he was nervous as well.

That nervousness didn't stop her from approaching him though. "Xellos," Filia called, playing along that he hadn't picked up on her presence yet. He did turn her way, but didn't say a word. Even as she stood next to him, Xellos didn't reach over to touch her at all.

Filia took the initiative, and reached out for his hand. He responded then, smiling warmly her way. "Filia-san, are you sure this is your desire?" Xellos asked.

"Yes," Filia said confidently. "So then it's yours as well?"

"Of course," Xellos said.

Filia felt elated at hearing that. She had missed this sort of mutual desire. It was a nice feeling, even when it involved someone like him. She took a moment to take in that feeling, then reached for his face, guiding his gaze toward her. "Don't wait any longer," she said.

"Hm?" Xellos blinked in confusion.

"Kiss me already," Filia said.

Xellos leaned forward and complied, and Filia felt the anticipated exciting feeling run through her. Though she'd had him initiate things, Xellos noticed she took control, and he didn't have to do much of anything from there. Filia eventually pulled away from him, her expression becoming more firm. "Now touch me," she said.

"Where?" Xellos said. He was answered as Filia took his hands and led them. From there, Xellos caressed her, hoping it had the effect she was looking for.

"Ah," Filia cried. She pulled him close, then leaned up to kiss him again. Everything he did in the moment was exactly what she wanted. It was perfect. Eventually, they lay on the ground together, Filia embracing him, then leaning forward to kiss him again and again.

"Filia-san, what would you like me to do now?" Xellos asked as Filia eventually stopped.

"You'll have to get this off of me," Filia said.

"Right. What about me?" Xellos asked.

What about him, Filia wondered. She looked down at his body, noticing he was still fully clothed. "You should undress yourself as well," she said. She pulled at his shirt, happy to help him. 

"Of course. And what should my body be like now?" Xellos asked.

Filia slowed her eager task, raising an eyebrow. That question was so bizarre. "What?" she said.

"At what stage of arousal would you like me to be right now?" Xellos asked.

Filia stopped, freezing right after he spoke. The level of bizarreness only had increased with his clarification. In a moment, she lost her desire and enthusiasm completely. No, this hadn't been what she wanted at all. She had allowed herself to get excited, but Xellos's reactions had been so dull the entire time. Now, he even asked her to spell out his every reaction. He really was just allowing himself to be a shell, defined by her own wishes and desires.

"Filia-san? Are you alright?" Xellos asked, sounding and looking more like himself than he had since they'd started.

Filia still draped over him, and clenched his shirt. Her first reaction was to get angry at him. After all, he'd misled her interpretation of this. Oh, he had technically not lied, since he'd let her know on several occasions that his will was supposedly her own. But she'd really thought that he'd wanted this for himself here. What twisted motivation could he have for passively allowing her to do this?

Filia calmed herself, loosening her grip. Anger wouldn't help her. She pulled his shirt down, gently smoothing it out. She wasn't the kind of dictator that he wanted her to be, this was just a misunderstanding. Looking back at Xellos's face, Filia saw his confused expression. She studied the face he had possibly chosen himself, which she still found to be very attractive, and ran her hand down his cheek. "Filia-san?" Xellos eventually spoke.

Filia pat his face and sighed, then smiled at him. "At least be sure not to lie to yourself, Xellos," she said calmly before getting up. Straightening her own clothing, Filia left him there alone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day began normally. Val awoke early, already having been up when Filia got up. Maybe it would be best to let him walk on his own feet a while, even if it slowed down the group by meander. It might help him burn off that energy. "Let's get moving," Filia said to the beastmen, and then nodded to Xellos as well.

"What's your goal here today?" Xellos said, smiling and acting more like himself.

"None of your business," Filia said. "Though you should be able to figure it out, really."

"Right," Xellos said. Filia nodded at him, relieved that she didn't feel as awkward as she'd imagined she would be before. Xellos had more reason to feel so himself, but she didn't necessarily want him to. It would affect her as well, then change the whole group atmosphere. The two of them acting unchanged toward each other was the best possible situation at this point.

Val ran along their feet, changing from his human to dragon form intermittently. He lagged slightly behind as in human form, then when everyone waited for him, sped ahead as a dragon. Filia got the feeling he was frustrated with their unstructured situation. At the same time, he seemed to be adjusting to it somewhat as well. He wouldn't need to forever though, Filia assured herself. She was going to find a peaceful place for him to grow up.

Later in the day, they arrived in a small town. Filia prodded Val to return to human form as they walked into the market. He did so, and tugged on her robe, demanding to be carried. Picking him up, Filia found a grocer, and got ready to select food to take with them. As she started bartering for a good price, Val became restless, and pushed to get down.

Filia put him down, sighing as he ran off. "Keep an eye on him, will you?" she said to Jillas and Gravos, who had already been following him. As they opened the door and let Val out, Filia gazed over at Xellos.

"I'll keep an eye on all of them, shall I?" Xellos said. Filia nodded, and he walked out the door as well.

Filia finished purchasing the food, then sat down and waited. She could haul the entire thing by herself, but didn't really want to. She wasn't going to eat it all herself, so they could help carry. She'd give everyone a minute or so before she went to look for them. "Have you heard news of the war?"

"Oh, that new mazoku war?" the shopkeeper said. "It's a big deal up north now, isn't it? Is that where you're traveling from, miss?"

"Yes," Filia said.

"Well, you'd know more about it than us, wouldn't you?" the shopkeeper said. "We're mostly unaffected here."

"You must be some kind of princess," a newcomer spoke.

Filia turned toward the well-dressed woman who had broken into their conversation. The unknown woman nodded as Filia looked at her. From her appearance, Filia might guess that this woman was one of royalty instead. Filia herself was dressed conservatively, appropriate for traveling, but the outfit the other woman wore was definitely too much for traveling around or shopping around town. Filia furrowed her brow. Though this woman's demeanor was pleasant enough, Filia had a bad feeling about her.

"Did you lose your kingdom?" the newcomer asked again.

"No," Filia said. "You've mistaken my background." That much should be alright to say.

"Oh? But you have beastmen at your disposal, and an even more powerful looking guard. Are you sure you aren't a princess? Maybe a queen?"

"I'm sure," Filia said coldly. She hoisted up her bag, unwilling to wait here any longer. She looked around the street for any sign of her traveling companions, wondering what direction she should turn to try and find them.

"But you must be some kind of powerful person," the annoying woman continued, stepping next to Filia. "How exciting that I get to meet someone as honorable as you."

"What makes you so sure of any of that?" Filia asked irritably.

"Well, it's true a few escaped... But nearly anyone who tried to run was killed, right? It's just too fun to resist, isn't it? Even if they dragged it out, they'd be sure to finish the job."

Filia turned around and faced the now smiling woman, a shiver running through her. Filia supposed she should have suspected this upon the unsettling feeling the stranger had radiated when Filia first saw her, but now she knew for sure. "Why are you here?" Filia asked. "Is your presence the precursor to an attack on these people?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Filia spat at the suspicious person's obviously feigned innocence. "I can tell what you are. You mock me by calling me royalty, but you imagine yourself as far more of an authority than me, don't you?"

"I would never," the mazoku in disguise denied, smiling. "You'd rank above me, being the master of who you are, correct?" Filia looked back at her in anger, a little taken back by the sudden truthfulness. The mazoku was pleased with this reaction, and looked off to the side. "If you haven't lost your kingdom, I bet it's really vulnerable."

Filia dropped everything, running in the direction that the mazoku woman had glanced. She panicked as she no signs of Val or anyone else that she'd assigned to watch them. Should she transform and fly, or would the reactions to that make it even more difficult to find him?

Filia calmed herself. The frightened reaction she'd had, that was just the one that a mazoku would be most pleased with. Filia should know better, but even though she'd started to grow used to Xellos, this different mazoku's mere presence had been very unsettling to her. Val had to be around, and alright, she told herself. Xellos would protect her son at the expense of his own life, and could overpower most of his own kind. So Val would be fine.

If only she could find him and confirm that. After looking half a minute longer, Filia's patience had run out. She wasn't going to hold back to protect him. Filia went into a vacant alley, ready to try and discreetly transform.

"Stop," Xellos said seriously. Filia turned and faced him. He stood right next to her, Val in his arms. Filia sighed in relief. Her son was fine, looking perturbed but just quietly letting Xellos carry him. Xellos was perfectly serious, but smiled casually as the mazoku who had been harassing Filia stepped into the alley with them.

"Oh? Huraker-san! Good afternoon. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Xellos said pleasantly.

Huraker didn't respond with any sort of human chivalry, just blankly stared at Xellos, her gaze going from him to Val in his arms, then Filia behind him. Xellos moved, removing Filia from Huraker's view. "What brings you here?" Xellos continued. "Is it that both you and Riksfalto-san want to challenge me at once?"

"Quiet," Huraker finally spoke. "And move out of the way. I'm here for Dolphin-sama, and the message is for your respected master, not you."

Xellos didn't move. Filia instead pushed him, glaring at Huraker. "I already have your message. You're mistaken if you think I'm going to respond to threats. Get out of here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Filia-sama," Huraker said, stifling a giggle as she added the suffix. "You're the one that's mistaken."

"I-" Filia began.

"I didn't know it was you before. Had to make sure, you understand," Huraker said.

"Right," Filia said dubiously.

"We haven't met before, you know," Huraker defended her statement. "I'm Huraker, Deep Sea Dolphin-sama's priest."

"I have nothing to say to you or her," Filia said.

"But Filia-sama, please allow me to speak," Huraker said, continuing before Filia gave permission. "Dolphin-sama has decided to compromise with you. It's true that Xellos is rightfully hers, but she's willing to recognize your ownership. To preserve the peace, you know."

Filia raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe that motivation for a second. It was Xellos that challenged it though. "Does Dolphin-san wish to make peace with all her enemies now?" he said.

Again, Huraker ignored him, only acknowledging Filia with her gaze and words. "That's all you golden dragons want, right? Just some quickly drawn up peace. Dolphin-sama will give it to you."

"So, she'll stop murdering my race and leave us be? As well as the humans, and any others affected by this war?" Filia suggested.

"Hmph. This is only regarding Xellos," Huraker said. As she spoke, her unsettling gaze finally traveled away from Filia, and to the side. Filia looked in that direction as well, then gasped as Riksfalto appeared, her large weapon pointed their way.

"Hand over that brat, Xellos. It's an order this time, not just because I'd like it," Riksfalto said.

"Be careful, Riksfalto," Huraker said. "Valgaav properly belongs to Filia. She can offer him in exchange for Xellos, Xellos can't exchange Valgaav for himself."

"Oh, right. Hey Filia... Filia-sama," Riksfalto began, sounding as amused as Huraker had when using the suffix. "Just give us this brat, then you can have Xellos. That's what Dolphin-sama says, I mean. You get the best deal with that exchange, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Filia said. "I wouldn't ever allow Val to go with garbage like you," she insisted. They'd have no use for a child like Val either, would they? "Get out of here."

"Oh, Filia-sama, we don't want to disrespect you, understand," Huraker began. "But we do need to return with Valgaav, since that's the exchange Dolphin-sama agreed on."

"Returning with Xellos would be just as good, I bet," Riksfalto said.

"Right. It has to be one or the other," Huraker continued. "We're just subordinates, understand. We don't have as much control over the situation as a lord like you. We just follow orders."

"Yeah, show us some mercy, will you?" Riksfalto mocked. "We have to follow orders no matter what. We'll be punished if we don't, even if some other lord stopped us."

Filia ignored the two of them, and glanced at Xellos. "Don't you dare allow them to take Val," she said.

"How?" Xellos asked, unsure if Filia was going to order him to go with them.

"You should know how," Filia snapped.

"So you will give us Xellos instead?" Huraker asked.

"No," Filia said simply. "Get out of my sight, right now! There's nothing I'll ever do for you."

Though Filia had spoken confidently against the two she knew were extremely dangerous, she screamed as Riksfalto jabbed her sword forward, cutting through Xellos's projection. Val was alright, the weapon had purposefully missed him as it cut through Xellos. Xellos didn't bother with any illusions, the miasma from his wound radiated into the air. He didn't show if it had affected him at all, just disappeared and reappeared nearby. "You two heard her," he said. "You'll have to be able to kill me before you can take this child."

Huraker didn't speak or even blink before she cast the spell Xellos's way. Xellos shouted, turning his back so it didn't hit Val. Val looked up, unaffected. "Hey!" Riksfalto shouted. "We aren't really supposed to kill either of them, right?"

Huraker could have rolled her eyes at her loud ally. Xellos had probably figured out this much already, but their goal was to affect Filia's perceptions. Huraker smiled at Riksfalto, hoping to give the impression that even if that were their order, Huraker didn't care. Going at Xellos even with her full strength wouldn't kill him so easily. She began to prepare a particularly powerful spell, being sure everyone saw the precursors.

"Hey," Riksfalto said. "That's a little much for this job, right?"

Huraker just grinned, glancing from Xellos over to Filia. He had to have noticed her, and gotten the implication. Instead of attacking Xellos, Huraker's spell went for Filia. Xellos looked over to her, ready to defend, but Filia's own shield had already blocked the attack. "Just what is it you think you're doing?" Filia asked.

"Ah. I'm always blundering," Huraker said in monotone, apparently not even trying to convince them of her lie.

"If that was your blunder, what's your goal?" Filia said.

Unwilling to be distracted, Huraker ignored the question and began her next spell. She looked Xellos in the eye. He couldn't do anything offensive if he had to worry about defending not one but both of them. Huraker smirked. He did as she had expected, appeared by Filia, handing her the brat, hoping to turn the two targets to protect into one.

"Take him," Xellos said.

"But-" Filia began.

Xellos also had to ignore her as he defended against the ever growing power of Huraker's attacks. Filia could defend herself and Val to a certain extent. These mazoku were both as high ranking as Xellos himself, but they were pulling their punches. Even so, he had to be careful.

Riksfalto approached him, trying to get past Xellos and to Val and Filia behind him. He stopped her and she hit him with her sword. As she reached for Val, Xellos took the two of them and teleported a short distance, just in time to defend against Huraker's attack. Riksfalto followed, using the same astral teleportation, and grinned. "How long can you keep this up, huh?" she asked, reaching for Val.

"Vrabazard Flare!" Filia shouted. The energy from the attack immediately hit the mazoku standing right in front of her.

Riksfalto grimaced as it hit. "Too bad I can't just get rid of you right now," she said.

Xellos stepped between the two of them, fighting Riksfalto to get her to back off. The two of them fought physically, Xellos's staff going against her oversized sword, all while he took the time to defend against the various spells of Huraker. Eventually, he was hit by one of the spells, and Riksfalto took the opportunity to swing at him again, momentarily incapacitating him. That was when the armed mazoku turned toward Filia.

Filia teleported, bringing Val with her, and Riksfalto came right along. When she was in the new area, Riksfalto swung that large sword at her again. Filia quickly cast the spell to defend herself, but then realized the strange angle it came at her wasn't to hit her, but to blind her with the sun's reflection as she kept a close eye on the threat. Val shouted as he had also stared at the flash. Filia felt momentarily disoriented. Her enemy was no longer in the same place. Filia tried to sense when Riksfalto had gone.

At the same time, Filia felt Val struggling to get down. "Stay still!" she ordered. Before Val could obey, she was shoved to the ground and lost grip on him herself. When she opened her eyes, he was gone. Xellos appeared in front of her, and helped her up. "Filia-san, they've retreated," he informed. Looking around. "Val-san is-"

"They took him," Filia said, pushing Xellos away. "What are you waiting for? Get him back!"

Xellos disappeared instantly, and Filia looked around the area herself, trembling somewhat from the physical experience, but more from worry. She'd have no idea where to go to find Val now, but Xellos would, wouldn't he? Filia could only hope so.

*

Xellos wasn't sure what Filia's reaction would be. The same as Zelas had, she'd likely want to be kept informed, even when he wasn't able to complete the task. However, Xellos wasn't so good at predicting what she'd request of him next. Filia wasn't the master he'd spent hundreds of years with after all. She was notably unpredictable at times, Xellos recalled.

Still, he couldn't help but try to predict her reaction. As he approached her again, he thought about it, and became sure of what she'd do, even if it didn't please him. Xellos frowned. "Filia-san," he said to get her attention, then spoke seriously. "I can't find them. They've covered their tracks well." Then he stopped. There was really nothing else he could say after that, was there? As long as Val wasn't there, there wasn't anything he could say to please her.

Filia's negative feelings did increase when she heard that, but she didn't speak. Xellos supposed this would lead to an inevitable response. He'd had hopes of what may transgress with her, fueled by both her promises and his own ideas of where things could lead when he had chosen her as 'master' in the first place. But everything only could have led to failure, especially when he'd failed at a simple task like this. Already rightfully wary of him, Filia would now see him as useless and want to be rid of him.

"Filia-sama!" the beastmen called, running up to her. Filia looked up a moment with hope, then looked back down upon seeing that they were alone. "Xellos," Gravos began. "Where's Valgaav-sama?"

"Don't call him that," Filia ordered firmly, then looked at the ground. "Even Xellos had failed to recover Val, the same as you," she informed.

"No way," Jillas said, frowning.

"We'll have to get him back ourselves then," Gravos said.

"That's right! Valga- Val-sama can count on us, and so can you, Filia-sama," Jillas declared.

"Right, let's get moving, we'll definitely find those mazoku, even in the middle of the war zone," Gravos declared.

"Be careful then," Filia muttered. "You'll be puttering yourself in mortal danger, I know you realize that already."

"We can't sit and do nothing while he's vulnerable," Gravos said.

"We'll do whatever we can for Val-sama," Jillas added with a final nod before they both went on their way.

Filia sighed as they left. She sat in silence for a while, Xellos's impatience increasing as she didn't speak. "Filia-san-" he finally began.

"Those two were always so selfless when it came to Val," Filia said. "From what I've heard, Val was with them as well... Well, as Valgaav."

Xellos wasn't sure it was exactly like that, but didn't feel the need to comment on that specifically. "So they're the same as you. The group of you vowed to take care of him, didn't you?"

"I was never quite as selfless as them," Filia admitted. "I was just trying to prove something to someone. Since Valgaav is really no longer around, maybe just myself. But I couldn't even protect little Val. Now he's really gone!"

"Oh? So you'll leave it at that, Filia-san?" Xellos said. "I didn't expect you'd be so cowardly."

"What else could I do there, against two high ranking mazoku, if you couldn't do anything?" Filia shouted in frustration, both at admitting her failure as well as her own powerlessness.

"Well, nothing," Xellos began. "I'm just surprised. It doesn't seem like you. You'd really give up Val-san for me?"

"No! Never," Filia insisted. "If it were my choice, you know I'd never have let Val go like that! Despite what your kind might think, he isn't a thing to just be traded away!"

Xellos paused a moment, but then smiled. He hadn't really suspected that was the case, even if Filia current actions didn't quite match up with that declaration. "I understand," he said. "If you'd give me a chance, I'm sure I can think of another way to reacquire Val-san for you."

"What do you mean, Xellos?" Filia said.

"Well, I'm sure-"

"Val is still alive then? Can you be sure?" Filia asked.

"Oh," Xellos said. So Filia had just assumed he was dead? "Well, I suppose it's in the realm of possibility that they'd just have killed him. But it's much more likely that he's still alive. They wanted leverage with you, and they'd have nothing again if they just killed him outright, wouldn't they?"

It had taken a lot of effort for Filia had not to cry in front of Xellos, as she still let the shock of the situation seep through her. But now that she heard this good news, she felt tears of relief enter her eyes, and she hugged him, letting out a sob. Xellos didn't react, and she pulled herself away soon enough. Even if he was alive, that didn't change much. He still wasn't with her, and was still in a very dangerous situation.

"I'll have to get him back," Filia said, wiping her eyes. "Even if I haven't been selfless before, I will be here. I'll do anything that it takes."

"Well, as I was saying... I'll try to think of something else. So I'll just make the request that you not trade me away before then. Just give me-"

"What are you saying?" Filia said, glaring at him.

Xellos was silent. Filia had just said she'd do anything, and here he was, asking her to forego her greatest leverage. "Well, I know you didn't want to act as a dark lord, Filia-san... So there must be another way to retrieve Val-san than just trading me for him." Hopefully comparing her to his former superiors would make her pause when considering this exchange.

It certainly made her angry in the moment. Filia clenched her fists and jaw as she moved toward him and shouted. "Just what are you implying?"

"Well... I wasn't questioning any decision you might make, of course, Filia-sama," Xellos said. "I was just offering some input. You're free to disregard it wholly."

"Just stop, Xellos. Val is mine," Filia continued. "Even if I'm not the best mother for him, he's still my son! No one else can claim that right now, can they? So why should I need to 'trade' for him?"

"I understand," Xellos said. "If you think separating yourself from me will help-"

"Oh? Are you trying to back out now?" Filia said. "You did say I was your master now, right?"

"Yes," Xellos admitted.

"So both you and Val are mine. Maybe not in the way you're thinking of, but mine just the same. Those thoughtless mazoku have no right to either of you," Filia said.

"Filia-san," Xellos said, raising an eyebrow.

Filia pat his shoulder. "Even if you're you, I don't think of you as a thing to be traded away either. I'll get Val back without letting them have anything they want. You're going to help me, aren't you?"

Xellos grinned. "If that's what you'd like, Filia-san," he promised. He really had made the correct choice with reaching out to her, hadn't he? Filia had surprised him yet again, and he appreciated it now even more than before. Even at what was an extreme for her, she was keeping her promise, and showed no signs of breaking it anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's too bad she's stuck on this," Huraker said as she and Riksfalto entered the cave.

"Huh?" Riksfalto said to her.

"Don't mind me," Huraker added. Riksfalto didn't, occupied with trying to hold securely to the struggling young dragon as they entered the cave. Right by the waterfall, the interior was at the least damp, at the most containing areas of deep water. As they treaded through the water, Riksfalto considered that she could drop the brat and he might just drown, though she avoided the temptation. The two kept walking until they reached an area deep in the cave where Dolphin stood waiting for them in isolation.

That was when Riksfalto was able to detach the biting, screaming Val from herself, much to her relief. She tossed him in front of Dolphin without comment. Val shouted from the impact when he hit the ground, but then took a deep breath, looked momentarily relieved. Then he took a look around at the mazoku surrounding him with dark water around where he might like to escape. Val gazed back toward the ground and pounded it with his fists, letting out a grunt followed by a wail. He sobbed loudly.

"We got him, Dolphin-sama," Riksfalto said in exasperation.

"Good," Dolphin said, glaring down at the crying young dragon.

"It's kind of pointless to have him, huh?" Riksfalto said, trying to speak over Val's cries.

"Not at all," Dolphin said. "With this, we'll continue to have some measure of control over Xellos and his acquired 'master'."

"So now we can get back to something more fun?" Riksfalto said.

"More or less," Dolphin said, looking down at Val as he interrupted her with still louder cries. She waited until he quieted before continuing. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them still. And this should stay intact until they arrive."

Riksfalto looked at the obnoxious young dragon warily, hoping Dolphin wouldn't ask her to take care of him. She didn't dare speak her thoughts aloud, just in case Dolphin was about to suggest it. "He had some nursemaids when traveling with the golden dragon," Huraker said, apparently wanting to avoid the tedious task herself.

"Oh? So he should have some now, you're saying?" Dolphin said.

"I only assumed you meant that someone needed to make sure he'd stay 'intact', Dolphin-sama," Huraker said, bowing. "But do you think that's a good option? Getting an outsider?"

"It would free you up for other tasks," Dolphin said. "As long as you leave them with one who's at least mid ranking, and continually checkup."

"Yes! I'll do it, Dolphin-sama!" Riksfalto said with a little too much enthusiasm. Xellos was being a real pain to them about everything, but they shouldn't have to spend all their time and effort dealing with him and his dragons.

"Also, make sure you find someone reliable," Dolphin said.

"Eh." Riksfalto frowned. That all seemed like way too much trouble to her, judging some human's reliability.

"I've been keeping track of the movement of his nursemaids myself... I could get them for you if you'd like, Dolphin-sama," Huraker offered.

"Oh! You were really thinking ahead, huh?" Riksfalto said.

"Hmph." Huraker refused to respond.

"It is wise to look out for possible pursuers," Dolphin said. "But what about Xellos? Won't he track this boy easier then?" Dolphin said.

Huraker sighed and smirked. "No easier than he can track us all now, Dolphin-sama."

"That's true. Get them then," Dolphin said.

Huraker disappeared in an instant, soon reappearing with Jillas and Gravos. They were confused for a moment, as was Val, who paused a moment upon seeing them before he ran up to them. "Valgaav-sama," they both echoed as they greeted him.

"That's right," Dolphin said. "He is Valgaav, isn't he?"

"Who are you?" Gravos demanded.

"Let Valgaav-sama go! The best place for him is with us and Filia-sama, not you," Jillas said.

"Quiet," Riksfalto said.

Huraker smirked again. "This is Deep Sea Dolphin-sama, the highest ranking mazoku there is. You'd do well to respect her," she informed. The beastmen along with Val, though not groveling, became quiet.

"Bring that boy over here. Let me take a closer look at him," Dolphin ordered. "Now," she added, staring in Val's direction.

Grudgingly, Jillas led the trembling Val over to Dolphin by hand. Dolphin took hold of the young dragon, looking at his face and then letting go. Val fell to the ground, and Jillas grabbed him, carrying him away quickly. "He doesn't look like much, but Valgaav was very powerful, wasn't he?" Dolphin commented.

"That's right," Jillas confirmed quietly.

"He's not at all now," Riksfalto pointed out.

"Valgaav-sama will definitely become a powerful adult!" Jillas insisted, a little louder now.

"That's my point exactly," Dolphin said. "He wasn't loyal before, but he was a powerful hybrid. Now that he's a child again, we could easily mold him to what we needed. Even though I didn't acquire him for that reason, he might make a good underling."

"He's not a hybrid anymore, though. You want to make him one now?" Riksfalto said. Jillas and Gravos both moved in front of Val protectively, knowing how that would be accomplished.

"No," Dolphin said. "Not while he's this young, and not while he's still our bargaining chip. Just put this group away somewhere safe. After that, you know what else to do."

"Right," Riksfalto and Huraker both said, turning to Val and his caretakers.

"Don't let him die, will you?" Huraker said, nodding at Val.

"We-" Jillas began.

"And don't try to escape, either," Riksfalto interrupted, speaking firmly yet with a casual air. "Even if it's a pain, we can still kill you and find replacements for you."

Silently, the beastmen both nodded.

*

Filia gasped as she they entered the city. A breeze blew through, causing her to shiver. "Oh? Filia-san? Are you really that cold?" Xellos said.

Filia frowned. The light and temperature around them were normally comfortable, she knew logically. However, she still couldn't deny that it really did seem dark, cold and dead in the city around them. "Everyone's gone," Filia said. "It's true, isn't it?"

"No, there are still plenty of humans here," Xellos said.

"Where?" Filia demanded.

"Hiding, of course. Even if Dolphin's ordered that most move on, lesser demons remain, fit to keep them terrorized," Xellos said.

"And what's the point of that," Filia said, not really expecting a response.

"To be the continued source of miasma, of course," Xellos said. "Dolphin-san's goal is create a paradise for us here and now. I can't really deny that she's doing a good job," he said, seeming amused about the idea.

"Really? And what problem would you have with that?" Filia asked suspiciously.

"Well... Perhaps I shouldn't, but I suppose I'm also a little selfless," Xellos admitted.

"Oh?" Filia scoffed. She didn't believe him for a second. It wasn't in his nature to work for the good of the world. "But what about Val? Is he close?"

"I still don't know. I thought this city might be the place where we'd find him, since I know it's where they left off. It appears they moved on," Xellos said.

"They might still be here though, right? Or hidden Val here?" Filia said.

"I suppose," Xellos said. It was just as likely as anywhere else in Dolphin's currently acquired territory.

"Let's try and find him then," Filia said.

Xellos silently followed her directions, helping her look through alleys and knock on doors, which mostly went unanswered, even when he could certainly sense someone inside. When they were answered, it was with shouts, sometimes a crash. The remaining humans weren't able to trust anyone, much less strangers.

They met up with a few lesser demons, which stayed at a distance. Filia noticed them shying away and frowned. "Why aren't they attacking us, or even coming near us?" she asked.

"They can sense my power and assume my rank, so stay away. Even if you're nearby, they also assume I've taken you already," Xellos explained.

"Then we should approach them! They'd know the most about Val, wouldn't they?"

"Most don't have the ability to answer us. If we were to come across one that does, I doubt they'd know everything happening in the higher ups," Xellos said.

"Then what should we do, Xellos?" Filia demanded angrily. Her negative feelings had be steadily increasing since they'd arrived. Now they exploded, spreading out into the already saturated area. "Who knows what might have happened to Val... They may have already killed him already. And what can I do? Nothing," Filia said.

Xellos tried to maintain proper attention to all of his senses on both plane, even if all the excess miasma was starting to distract him. "Filia-san, you have been putting forth some effort," Xellos pointed out, to try and distract her from her own thoughts. "And as we already discussed, I doubt they would have killed him."

"Then what will they do with him?" Filia asked, the product of her mental state still increasing as she imagined what the answer to that question might be.

"He's a valuable pawn, so they'll keep him safe," Xellos assured. "Then you'll want to rescue him, won't you?"

"Right," Filia said calmly. As she thought about Xellos's words further, she calmed, her anxiety decreasing somewhat. She continued to look around for a few minutes more before sighing, deciding she'd had enough. "Isn't there some place else we can look?" she asked Xellos.

"Of course, I had plenty of other ideas," Xellos said.

"Why didn't you say so before, then?" Filia asked irritably.

"Didn't I? Well, you looked like you were enjoying yourself here," Xellos said.

He was just teasing her, so Filia clenched her jaw and decided not to respond further. "Where do we go next, then?" she asked.

"You want to continue now?" Xellos asked, looking at the sun, which was now quite low in the sky. "Well, we can, but-"

"Of course I want to continue!" Filia said. "I shouldn't rest at all, without Val safe next to me, should I?"

Xellos shrugged. "If you say so," he said. "You really are energetic, hm? I'm sure you'd be fit to fight right now if your enemies showed."

Filia stumbled a bit as she got the implication. Yes, she was a bit tired, even if she'd been using her anxiety and fear to keep her awake and alert. Xellos might be able to continue for a while yet, but she wouldn't be good without resting. "Well," Filia began. "I've decided we really should rest. Though only until the first peek of daylight in the morning."

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said. "Let's go, then."

"And just where are you going?" Filia asked, standing still as he moved along.

"Oh? I thought you wanted me to find you an acceptable place to rest. If that's wrong-"

"Fine," Filia said, following him.

Xellos teleported her to another town, with an atmosphere similar to the first, even if it all looked mostly intact, unlike the place they'd wandered around all day. Xellos walked down the street casually, knocking on a nondescript door in an abandoned looking, boarded off building. There was no answer, so after a few minutes, he knocked again.

"Yeah?" a muffled voiced responded from inside.

"Good even, ma'am. We'd like a place to stay the night," Xellos said.

"Who is it?" the voice spoke again.

"Please don't ask me to say aloud. But I recall you do owe me a favor," Xellos said.

There was another silence, following by a shuffling sound inside. Eventually, a woman opened the door, and raised her eyebrows upon seeing Xellos. "Come in then," she said quickly. Both Xellos and Filia did so.

Inside, Filia was surprised that it was a rather cozy area, full of comfortable chairs, and several tables, possibly for dining. Though the lighting was dim, it was enough to see by. She felt a little relaxed immediately upon entering. Though the woman had been abrupt before, she nodded politely at Xellos now, smiling pleasantly. "You don't really need to stay in a place like this, do you, sir?" she said.

"Well, I'm sure there would be more secure places for me, but my company is used to more comfortable accommodations. You'll take care of her, won't you?" Xellos said.

"So you want to impress a new girlfriend? I understand."

"Ah, please don't embarrass me, ma'am," Xellos said with a laugh.

"I think I have a nice suite for you two."

"Um," Filia interrupted, her face turning red. "Please don't misunderstand the nature of our relationship. I-"

"Oh, you don't need to explain yourself. I'm just an old woman having a bit of fun," she said. "I'll gladly return your favor from before, sir. But even if I can let you stay here, I still have to make a living. Do you have anything to trade for your stay?"

"Yes," Filia said. Going into her purse, she took out some money, a little more than what she'd normally consider fair. It really was nice for this human to let them stay, and her business had to be suffering for the war. Filia held out the decided fee.

"That will do," the old woman said, grabbing the money away.

"Um," Filia began, feeling a little guilty as this innocent person agreed to their presence. "You do know he's mazoku, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course. Aren't you?" she asked.

"No!" Filia shouted, then put a hand over her mouth, realizing she should have been quieter. "I apologize," she said quickly. Then Filia thought of a reason this woman might be so casual about Xellos's presence. "So, you're mazoku?" she asked her.

"Oh, no, I'm just a regular human, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Filia said.

"But since you're also human, you must be hungry, hm? Have a seat and I'll get you something."

Filia nodded, quietly pulling up to one of the tables as the old woman went into the back room. She poked her head out soon enough. "Not to be rude to you, sir. Would you like anything?"

"No need. I'll just feast to my heart's content on the surroundings, you know," Xellos said with a smile.

"Of course," the old woman said, going back to the kitchen now.

Filia peered over until she was pretty sure the woman was out of earshot. "So, she already knew of your nature?" Filia asked.

"Yes, and would it really be necessary to tell her if she didn't?" Xellos asked.

"Of course," Filia insisted. "Everyone here is so affected by your war. She should know who she's harboring."

"Then aren't you doing her a wrong by not revealing your own nature?" Xellos pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Filia asked.

"Well, you just let her assume that you're human. Isn't that a little misleading? Especially when your kind is specifically targeted in this war? Shouldn't she know who she's harboring?" Xellos asked.

Filia scowled. "I didn't deliberately mislead her, I just didn't think about it." With that, Filia stormed to the kitchen.

"Oh, you really are hungry, aren't you?" the old woman said with a smile. "It will be a little while longer still."

"Ma'am, I may not be mazoku, but I'm not human. Just so you know, I'm a golden dragon," Filia said.

"Oh? So I'm feeding a dragon? That explains your generous compensation." The woman didn't even look up from her work as she spoke, still cutting up ingredients as she spoke.

"Why are you so calm about associating yourself with such a being?" Filia asked.

"Associating myself with him? Oh no, I'm just returning a favor."

"What favor?" Filia asked.

"Ah. Well, when his kind moved into our town, I was out watching my grandchildren. We were attacked, caught off guard. I tried to protect the children, and I was sure they'd kill me for it, if only to frighten anyone who had been left. He saved me, and then refused to let his own kind continue to terrorize us."

"Xellos did that?" Filia said, raising an eyebrow.

"That man out there? Yes," the old woman confirmed.

"Oh," Filia said. Maybe he was selfless after all, realizing the errors of his species.

"Well, I don't mistake what he is, and did so for his own reasons. But no matter what his reasons, I have to be grateful for the help he provided me."

"What reasons would those be?" Filia asked. She'd had her own thoughts about why he may have done this, but it didn't make sense after all. Maybe this woman had better input.

"Who knows?" the woman said, her expression utterly confused. "Wouldn't you have a better idea than me, traveling with him? Well, unrest among the enemy might be good for us, eh?"

Filia nodded. She had asked Xellos for the reasons for his betrayal, several times. The clearest answer she'd gotten was that Xellos didn't want to serve Dolphin. His reasons for that, and beyond that, Filia was still suspicious of, though she was starting to hope would be favorable in her eyes.

She shrugged as she returned to the table and sat down, glaring his way. Things that looked too good to be true often were, she reminded herself.

*

Filia was satisfied, and felt better than she had originally after eating. Their host didn't know anything about Val, but Filia hadn't really expected her to. Though all the windows were boarded off and the view of the outside blocked, Filia was sure it was completely dark now, and she really wouldn't be able to do anything at this point. She just needed to concentrate on relaxing enough to get a good sleep, if that were possible.

Still thinking about everything that was worrying her, Filia followed the host's directions and walked up the stairs to her room. Absorbed in her thoughts, she only half paid attention as she unlocked the door. "What would you like me to do, Filia- san?" Xellos asked.

Filia stood up straight, startled. She looked inside the rented room, seeing the sole bed, and then back at Xellos, blushing. She felt angry at him, but then realized she was just angry at herself. Xellos hadn't had any real implication of what she was thinking about when he'd asked the question. He'd only been asking a perfectly reasonable question.

"Oh? Did you want me to come in after all, Filia-san? It would be easier to keep track of you if we were in the same bed," Xellos said right before he realized he shouldn't have. Though the mood had lightened somewhat since they'd decided to rest, Filia had been taking suggestions like that seriously.

Filia sighed, too tired to give a real response. "Come in then, Xellos," she said sleepily. As they both walked in, she began to undress. Feeling awkward, she stopped and peered his way. She couldn't judge what he might be thinking as he looked back at her. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" Filia said.

"Well, what else would you like me to do?" Xellos said.

Why was he still asking awkward questions like this, Filia wondered. He should know what she wanted, shouldn't he? Filia frowned but then sighed. She wasn't even completely sure what she wanted, not that sure at all, actually. "W-well, you were the one that said we should share a bed. So get into bed, then," Filia said.

"If that's what you'd like," Xellos said.

Filia watched him as he began to disrobe, feeling excited and guilty at the same time. As he went to take off his pants, she stopped him. "Wait."

"Yes?" Xellos said.

Filia paused. Knowing she had some measure of control over him, she was again tempted to use it to make him do various things with her. Then later she could tell him he'd wanted it, since he'd made the suggestion to get in bed with her. But even if his words might be interpreted that way, Filia knew better. There was a high possibility he might not want this at all. Taking advantage of the situation like that, though tempting, was absolutely disgusting. She wasn't going to turn herself into someone that.

"Don't think I was intending for us to do anything too serious," Filia said.

"Of course not," Xellos said with a note of amusement.

"And Xellos..." Filia began, then paused. "This is important, so listen. You do have the right to refuse me this kind of affection, well, any kind. In fact, I won't forgive you if you force yourself, thinking you have to. So refuse me if you really do take issue with this kind of thing. Alright?"

Xellos nodded, then stood in place, unmoving.

"S-so?" Filia said.

"So?" Xellos repeated.

"Are you going to get into bed with me or not?!" Filia demanded.

"Oh," Xellos said. "Well, yes, if you'd like."

Filia felt a little more excitement at that response than she'd expected. As they were in bed together, Filia moved close to him right away, leaning over to kiss him. She stopped herself. "Is this fine with you, Xellos?" she asked.

"Yes," Xellos said.

Filia kissed him happily, enjoying the feeling of her body against his projection. It was exciting, even if they were both partially clothed. She stopped herself soon though. She had just told Xellos she didn't mean to go too far, so she wouldn't. Now definitely wasn't the time anyway. Instead, she ran her hand down the side of his face, smiling. "Thank you, Xellos," she said. "You must already know I'm just using you to feel something."

"I see," Xellos said. He couldn't really see the 'something' she was feeling, since her negative feelings had eased so much they'd almost disappeared in the moment. It was a quiet instance, and with all of the noise he'd been around that day, Xellos could somewhat appreciate it. He almost wished Filia would continue exploring whatever her desires might be, curious about where it might lead. However, Filia had fallen asleep already, looking contented, even happy to be close to him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I see," Dolphin said to her informant before dismissing him. Then she summoned her most powerful minions. Huraker appeared first, bowing politely. They waited a few minutes, and then Riksfalto appeared. "Dolphin-sama, do you really need me now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes," Dolphin said firmly, and Riksfalto closed her mouth, having no comment after that. "Xellos has returned, just as quickly as planned."

"Oh," Riksfalto said, and peered to Huraker.

"Now what, Dolphin-sama?" Huraker asked.

"Yeah, do we really need Xellos, anyway?" Riksfalto said. She realized her mistake just after she spoke. No matter how much she didn't want to care or be involved with the situation, she really shouldn't be questioning her superior's motives like this.

"He is a valuable piece, and I'd hate to lose him. But I suppose we don't," Dolphin said.

Riksfalto grinned at the response. "Great! Let's just give him that brat and tell him to keep away then."

"Oh no," Huraker said, tittering.

"We aren't going to do that," Dolphin said. "We might not need him, but we can't have a wildcard like him running around. This little conflict ends with us having his loyalty or his destruction. Understand?"

Riksfalto nodded, getting the message. She was going to be involved in this no matter what.

"Everything else, at least as far as you two are concerned, will be put on hold until we can finish dealing with this. So, let's discuss our next move," Dolphin ordered. Her underlings nodded.

*

Being able to rest had been nice, but Filia couldn't wait to get a move on early the next morning. She hurriedly dressed, and then walked to the door. As she didn't hear Xellos following, Filia turned around, motioning to him. "Let's go," she said.

"Could I have a moment?" Xellos asked. Filia nodded hesitantly, waiting for what he was about to say. Instead, Xellos held out a small chain. "If you could, please wear this."

Though she felt both wary and embarrassed with Xellos giving her a gift like this, Filia took the trinket in hand. When he'd held it out, it looked kind of plain, but studying it closely, she saw a reflective charm. "What is this for?"

"Protection," Xellos explained.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'd thought we might avoid using it until it was absolutely necessary... But now I realize that should be up to you. Shall I help you put it on?"

As Filia thought about what Xellos has said, he wrapped the object around her wrist and shut the clasp. "Xellos, wait, can you tell me more?"

"More? Well, it will also help me locate you if we happen to be separated. Ah, it suits you well."

With the compliment, Filia put her arm down, deciding to leave it at that. There were more important things to worry about in the moment. "If that's all, then let's get out and search," she said.

"Right," Xellos agreed.

With that, they left, going to the next town. Barely an hour into their day, and Filia became frustrated and irritable about their progress all over again. "Take me somewhere else, Xellos," she said, deciding that this dead yet not dead town was going to be as good as the last.

Xellos was about to comply with her request, but then stopped. Huraker had appeared in front of them. Both Filia and Xellos were silent, Filia glaring at her sharply, but Huraker smiled and bowed. "Filia-sama. It's good to see you again," she greeted.

"Enough," Filia said, momentarily considering that she was relieved that Xellos had stopped referring to her with such over the top regard. "What did you want?"

"Just to pass on a message from one respected lord to another," Huraker said. "Dolphin-sama graciously offers you an invitation to meet with her. She's satisfied with your exchange, but knows you might not be. Dolphin-sama generously agrees to discuss it further."

Filia nodded, relieved at this message, since it implied that Val was alive and ready to be 'traded' back. "Fine. We'll go," she said.

"Thank you, Filia-sama," Huraker said, genuflecting as she grabbed Filia's hand. "I'm pleased, and I know my master will be as well. And may I add, it's always a pleasure to meet with Xellos's respected master. I knew Xellos's former master well, and you'll live up to her legacy well."

Filia was disgusted by the implication, and tried to pull her hand away.

But Huraker held fast, smiling unsettlingly. "Don't worry, Filia-sama. Even if you choose to keep Xellos, your son will be cared for as a treasured ally to Dolphin-sama. She'll be able to bring out his true potential in his hybrid nature."

Filia let out a gasp, tightening her fist. She'd thought that death was the only truly terrible thing they could do to Val, but there was much more than just that, wasn't there?

"We're born with our power already having reached its potential, more or less. But he'd be different. It should be fun to watch his talents develop!" Huraker finished with a smile.

"Huraker-san," Xellos began. "Filia-sama has already accepted your invitation, so there's no need to embellish any more, is there? Please remove your hand from hers."

Huraker stood up and let go of Filia, smiling and staring at Xellos as she did. She closed her eyes, then gave directions to their meeting place.

"We'll be along shortly, then, won't we, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia confirmed quietly. As Huraker disappeared, she looked up seriously, then back at Xellos.

"Don't be afraid," he assured. "It will only hinder you and benefit them. They wouldn't have damaged a valuable property like Val-san so soon."

"I'm not afraid," Filia insisted, though she might be just the slightest bit intimidated by all of these high ranking mazoku. "I just want to know, who does that woman think she is? She's just seeing this all as a game, isn't she?"

"Hmph," Xellos said, his face breaking into a smile. "You really are perceptive, Filia-san."

So she was right, Filia concluded at Xellos's comment. She fumed, thinking of how they used an innocent little child as a pawn, and her child at that. They saw Filia's life, as well as the lives of many, many others, as just something to play with. That beings like them even existed was offensive.

Xellos could see Filia's anger was increasing, but didn't feel the need to warn her of anything this time. Filia's anger could be empowering to her after all, and the air was already full of the miasma their enemies wanted. Both Filia and Xellos were both as ready as they'd ever be for this confrontation.

*

Since the invitation had been for Filia specifically, she walked alone into the designated meeting area. It was kind of creepy, just a hole in the ground where all plant life had been blown aside. At the bottom, there was just mud, and in the middle of it stood a woman that Filia assumed was Dolphin. There was no sign of her priest nor her general, but Filia knew they had to be nearby. Xellos was, Filia knew for sure.

Reaching what Filia considered to be an appropriate distance, she stopped, glaring at the mazoku lord. "Good afternoon," Dolphin spoke.

Filia nodded.

"I am the great Deep Sea Dolphin, and I assume you are the respectable golden dragon I've been waiting for?"

"Yes," Filia confirmed quietly, not seeing a need to officially introduce herself. This monster wasn't really interested anyway, was she?

"I welcome you to what's now my domain," Dolphin said. Filia became angered as she heard that. The area they'd waged their new and pointless war in, it definitely shouldn't belong to them. Filia recalled when her home had been attacked, and all of her neighbors, friends... Many had been killed been killed, while others fled, their lives ruined. Filia had wanted to fight, but chosen to run for Val's sake. This selfish thing was absolutely something worth fighting against, though.

Seeing her anger, Dolphin just smiled, and took a step closer to Filia. "I understand you might be regretting our exchange," she said, enjoying Filia's discontent.

"I'm fine," Filia insisted sharply.

"Oh?" Dolphin said. She could tell that Filia wasn't fine, and was somewhat surprised the golden dragon didn't just beg for her son back. The fact that Dolphin possessed the boy couldn't please her, could it? "Well, I'm fine with the exchange as well, though I would be alright to exchange him back as well."

Then once they'd 'exchanged' again, Dolphin could easily order Xellos or one of her other underlings to kill the now defenseless Filia, Val, or both, Filia knew. Did Dolphin not realize that her 'trade' partner could reason that much? Filia was insulted to even be spoken to with the assumption that she wouldn't. "That's enough," Filia said. "I insist you return my son to me. I never agreed to leave him in your care."

"So, you'll then return Xellos to me?" Dolphin said.

Filia forced a defiant smirk to her face, then shook her head.

"Hmph." Dolphin frowned. It might be amusing to look back on this and think of the golden dragon thinking she had as much power as they all currently pretended she did. However, the outcome of current situation was too imperative to think about that. Filia's reaction was only a barrier at the moment. "Bring him, now," Dolphin ordered.

She'd known they'd been near all along, but Filia still jumped as Riksfalto and Huraker appeared, Riksfalto holding Val, a sword to his throat. Filia felt a moment of panic, especially as Val recognized her and reached out his hands, oblivious to his own peril. Then she recalled that Xellos had told her not to panic, and that he'd take care of little Val, protect him no matter what.

"Just give Xellos the order, then I won't have to try and make the best minion of this one I can," Dolphin said.

Filia did pause, hesitating only a moment before she said what she knew was her only real option as firmly as she could. "I refuse."

Filia screamed now as the blade went closer to Val's throat, but was relieved as it was swung away, toward Xellos this time. Xellos had let it pierce his physical projection, but still smiled, casting a spell toward Riksfalto. What was he doing, Filia wondered? She realized it soon enough, seeing Riksfalto glance toward Val, then drop him. Xellos teleported, grabbing the boy back, then teleported again, over by Filia.

Both Dolphin's priest and general followed in the next instant, Riksfalto turning her sword toward him, and Huraker muttering an incantation under her breath. "Do you really think you can protect both of them, Xellos? You've really made yourself weak." Riksfalto commented.

Xellos silently glanced toward Dolphin. He put Val on the ground, nodding at his enemies. Then he disappeared, appearing by Dolphin, reaching out to strike her. He was stopped first by Riksfalto using her sword as a physical barrier, then struck by Huraker's spell. Filia had grabbed Val, and now looked toward the others, unable to hide her fear this time. Still, she wouldn't be able to hide from them if she ran, so Filia stood still and helplessly watched the scene, holding onto Val as tightly as he held onto her.

"So, you'd really attack me, Xellos?" Dolphin said, glaring down at him.

"I was inspired by you, Dolphin-san," Xellos said.

"Come now. I don't permit you to hold a grudge," Dolphin said.

"Grudge?" Xellos repeated. "Well, you were the one to say inspiration was a grudge, so I won't argue with your conclusion. I really was inspired, though. I know Riksfalto-san and Huraker-san are here to protect you. I just chose to ignore it, and carelessly do what I want, no matter how futile. Isn't that the direction you want the mazoku race to take, Dolphin-san? That's right, isn't it?"

"You don't have to be so serious about it," Riksfalto said.

"Riksfalto-san, if you think our imperative can be ignored, why don't you betray Dolphin-san yourself?" Xellos said. "And you, Huraker-san? If we all destroy her together, then we'd be the new highest ranking mazoku. Isn't that right? Isn't that what you two want right now?"

Filia felt a surge of hope, her fear dissipating. Had this been what Xellos had wanted all along? Maybe it wouldn't solve everything, at least from her point of view, but destroying the last pillar couldn't be a bad thing. Then she could order Xellos to take her and Val some place safe.

But Filia's hope was only momentary. Neither Huraker's eerie smile nor Riksfalto's apathetic expression changed in the least. Huraker appeared behind Xellos, choking him. "Did you really think we'd betray Dolphin-sama?" she said, before hitting Xellos with a spell that caused him to scream.

Riksfalto swung her sword at Xellos again, who dodged it. "I believe in Dolphin-sama's vision," Riksfalto said. "I could never go against her!"

"That's right," Huraker said.

"What makes you able to be such a traitor, huh Xellos?" Riksfalto asked.

"How could you betray not only Dolphin-sama, but your very nature?" Huraker said, before raising her hand for another spell.

"How unpleasant," Xellos muttered. "It's unbefitting of mazoku to become so contradictory ourselves, when it's our duty to oppose the contradictory nature of existence." Xellos said, defending himself against Huraker's attack.

"You're still way too serious," Riksfalto said, then glanced toward Dolphin. "Hey, Dolphin-sama? You said us destroying him would be a good outcome to today, right? Can we just do it then?"

Dolphin nodded. Filia felt panic enter her, but was able to think rationally about it. She put Val on the ground. If things were getting to this extreme, she wasn't going to just accept her fate without a fight. Seeing Riksfalto going to attack the apparently helpless Xellos, Filia chanted her own spell, aiming right toward the immediate aggressor.

As soon as she did, Xellos stood up. Filia gasped as he seemed to step in front of her offensive spell, but at the same time, he caught it, casting his own spell toward Riksfalto. As it hit, Riksfalto let out a scream, dropping her weapon. Dolphin disappeared, and Xellos teleported himself right by Filia. Huraker looked over at her ally with concern, then at her enemies.

Seeing Riksfalto unable to and Huraker apparently unwilling to attack, Xellos grinned. "Would you like to leave now as well, Filia-sama?" he said.

As long as they could, Filia thought. "Yes," she said aloud, then permitted Xellos to lead the way, teleporting them to an escape.

*

Filia allowed herself to be relieved for the moment, and looked over Val, who seemed to be truly fine overall, at least physically. Being snatched away from the people he depended on and kept in whatever horrible conditions they had keep him in had to be traumatic, so Filia hugged him close and doted on him, hoping to be reassuring.

"Is this outcome to your liking?" Xellos asked.

Filia looked over at Xellos. He'd revealed his own motivations partially here. Xellos didn't disagree with mazoku principles, Filia concluded from what he'd said to his fellows, they just had some kind of disagreement of how to interpret those principles, apparently. Even so, he had protected both her and Val well. Filia put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. She really felt warm to him, thinking about it.

Right away she removed her hand, knowing she really shouldn't be. "Thank you, Xellos," she said. "I did think we were in trouble there."

"Oh, we were," Xellos confirmed. "In fact, it's me who should be thanking you. Your interference saved me. I had hoped to avoid it, didn't you? But since you made the decision, it had to be best, didn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Filia asked, now frowning.

"Oh, you really don't know?" Xellos said. Filia gave him a blank look in response. Xellos continued with his explanation. "Well, Filia-san, you know the golden dragons are targeted by Dolphin-san and the rest for their holy magic, since combining it with our magic can be dangerous. Since we've shown they can be overpowered by it, that paints a large target on us. But that was already the case, wasn't it? Was it what you were thinking of when you helped me? Other than our immediate safety, that is."

Filia's eyes widened. She looked at the bracelet, no, talisman that Xellos had given her. With this and her, he could achieve a greater power than even his remaining pillar for sure. So this was why Xellos had chosen her to latch onto as a 'master'. He wanted to use her. He'd be overpowered by the other high ranking mazoku easily, but with her he had a chance to defeat them, for whatever reasons he wanted to. Even if Filia had some 'control' over him, she shouldn't underestimate how he was trying to manipulate things here.

As Filia stood speechless, Val began to get restless, tugged on her robe and then her hair to get attention. "What is it, Val?" Filia asked. Val pointed to the side, as he often did when asking for Jillas or Gravos. "Oh," Filia said, now worried. "They aren't here now. They did go looking for you," as Filia spoke, Val grunted and whined in protest. "Don't throw a fit," Filia chided. "You're lucky to be safe! I hope we can meet up with them later."

"Are you speaking of his other caretakers?" Xellos said.

"Yes. If we could, we should find them," Filia said. "Though Val's safety is first, of course."

"Of course," Xellos said with a nod.

"I am worried about them," Filia said. She paused. She really should be worried about everyone, not just herself and those she knew. Though she hadn't really been worried about everyone she should, just thinking of her dedication to Val, selfishly. He was important, but he wasn't the only one she should be protecting, if she could help anyone else at all.

And now that ability was in her hands. Filia looked at Xellos poignantly. "Your ilk is a real problem," she said.

"Is that right?" Xellos said casually.

"Yes, and you know it," Filia said. "We're going to eliminate it. You have no objection to that, do you?"

Xellos had already held a default pleasant expression, and didn't flinch at all as Filia spoke. "Whatever you wish, Filia-san."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're not near ready enough for another war."

Xellos stood at attention, acting as Zelas's general as she spoke. He wouldn't speak up in the argument, though Zelas had a point. She was usually right on the mark, both with her perception of the situation as well as how to best assist her fellow pillars in supporting the Dark Lord, Shabranigdo. What she told Dolphin now was absolutely correct, though still a frustrating fact for all present.

"Depends what kind of goal we want from a war, huh?" Riksfalto commented. Xellos looked over at her with some alarm. His fellow mazoku general shouldn't really be speaking out at this point either, and knew this fact, often just sitting back radiating her boredom during these conversations. That Riksfalto was taking an active interest in the discussion was something new.

Xellos really wasn't all that interested himself. If he thought it might lead somewhere, he would be. But Zelas was right, of course. They weren't ready for the kind of war Dolphin wanted to wage. Besides, Xellos couldn't see how it would benefit them to their long term, most imperative objective. This was a pointless discussion in his eyes. It was amusing to see his peer step out of line, though.

"There is no goal I see us meeting through this means at this time," Zelas said.

Riksfalto just smirked, peering downward, apparently not going to push her limits anymore. It had been a mistake in the first place, though Zelas and Dolphin were too occupied with their own disagreement to really acknowledge it.

"It would empower us for _any_ future goals," Dolphin argued.

"Why do you continue to claim what you know isn't true?" Zelas asked. "We'd take losses that would further weaken us as a whole, even if a few of us might slightly increase in power. Not to mention, we can't ignore the animosity of others."

"Is your strategy for us to make peace with anyone that might oppose us then?" Dolphin suggested.

"Not at all," Zelas insisted seriously. "You just know as well as I do that we need to step carefully. Any attacks we commit could lead those who have the power to destroy us to band together with both the reminder and the motivation to do so. Do you wish to see the end of the mazoku race with this hasty plan, Dolphin?"

"Who can really oppose us? Well, there are a few who can, given the right circumstances, but it doesn't need to matter. We'll just destroy all who oppose us and leave the ignorant masses. It's not really that difficult, Zelas," Dolphin completed.

"I doubt it's as simple as you imagine," Zelas said.

"Maybe. But even if we did go with your plan to defend and recover, how long would that take?" Dolphin said. "Existence may well destroy itself as we stagnate."

Xellos raised an eyebrow at that declaration. So Dolphin was even questioning their very purpose. This discussion had gotten serious after all. Zelas's icy reaction showed it. "What else can we do," she said. "What else would you even want to do? Enough with this! We can't change our very function."

"Why not?" Dolphin said. While we're waiting for the right time for us to act, existence may just fade away. We should find something else to do in the meantime. With Ruby Eye-sama indisposed, perhaps permanently, we need to provide our own direction. Only you and I remain now, Zelas. Let's find out what's best for us in the moment."

"We could never be so careless," Zelas spoke seriously. Her face was changing, now showing signs of her beast nature, which often frightened their enemies. Xellos became completely alert, ready for a possible confrontation. He'd never seen things get this heated between his superiors before.

"If you don't agree, then I can lead our fellows to the new era on my own," Dolphin declared. "You can do anything you wish in the meantime."

"How dare you, Dolphin!" Zelas shouted, becoming completely enraged now. "These aren't just my wishes. What you're suggesting is to throw everything away and ignore our calling. I won't allow that."

"You'll try to prevent me then?" Dolphin said, her calm a contrast to Zelas's reaction.

Zelas put on a serious, calm expression herself, realizing that Dolphin knew her well and wasn't going to be intimidated by her regular reactions. "I will," she said. "I challenge you Dolphin, and when we're finished, I don't want to hear you speak this way again. Understand?"

"Perfectly," Dolphin said.

As Dolphin and Zelas went to move to the astral side, Xellos got ready to follow and back her up as necessary. "Xellos," Zelas said, looking back at him. "This is a matter between your superiors. I don't want you to interfere. Understand?"

"Yes, Beast Master-sama," Xellos said. He still stepped forward to follow and watch. A fight between his mazoku superiors would be interesting.

"Xellos, just stay away until we've finished," Zelas chided. "We don't need our underlings around to resolve this important matter."

"Understood," Xellos said. How boring, he thought. He really was curious to how it would go, but he'd be ordered directly to stay away. The history between Zelas and Dolphin had gone back much farther than even Xellos had existed. Xellos knew his master must be embarrassed, if not for herself then for Dolphin. They'd resolve this matter in private before putting on a good face for their underlings to continuing discuss any of their other business. Zelas didn't want her minion around to witness the punishment of his superior. Xellos went away as ordered.

A few hours later, Xellos returned to the scene. On the astral side, he observed the scene in shock. There were pieces of Zelas everywhere, her consciousness nowhere to be found. This had to be something else though, didn't it? Xellos was silent, contemplating what that would be.

As he did, Dolphin appeared, her priest and general behind her. "There you are, Xellos," she said.

"Dolphin-sama," Xellos nodded, bowing politely.

"As you can see, the Beast Master Zelas is no more. That means I'm your only remaining superior, correct?" Dolphin said.

"Well, Ruby Eye-sama-" Xellos began.

"Is indisposed, likely permanently," Dolphin completed.

Xellos was silent, not wanting to disagree with his superior out loud, though he knew there were several real possibilities for reviving their dark lord again. Dolphin implying there wasn't was basically a blatant lie, unless she had new information he didn't.

"So, you understand what this all means, don't you Xellos?" Dolphin asked.

"Yes," Xellos said.

"Good," Dolphin said.

"But what happened?" Xellos asked.

"Hm?" Dolphin paused, glaring at Xellos for his unsolicited question.

"Well, forgive me, Dolphin-sama... I just wonder what kind of enemy appeared that both you and her couldn't handle together. I just want to be prepared if I come across it myself," Xellos said.

"It was nothing like that, so don't occupy yourself with that," Dolphin said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Then-" Xellos began.

"Can't you tell?" Huraker said. "Beast Master-sama challenged Dolphin-sama herself. She should have been prepared for the possibility that she'd lose."

Xellos was silent in his continued shock. Yes, he'd known the mazoku pillars had been about to fight among themselves. He just never considered either would kill the other over a momentary disagreement. When Zelas left, she'd certainly implied that they were going to settle something, not fight to the death. Dolphin had apparently been thinking something different. Would Dolphin so selfishly eliminate one of her own kind, even further weakening them all as a whole, for the sake of a narrow-minded argument?

"Well, we don't need to discuss that any more, do well?" Dolphin said. "Instead, let's discuss the new era of the mazoku race."

Xellos had no comment to that. He just sat back and listened. That was all he could do now, with Dolphin as his new master, wasn't it? Well, was Dolphin even his new master? She hadn't claimed so directly. Actually, she treated him the same as before. It was like Zelas was still around, and Dolphin was trying to incite her by making these careless plans. Even though Zelas wasn't in the room, Dolphin would know that Xellos would tell her everything.

But he couldn't tell his master anything ever again, and Dolphin's plans weren't her idea of a joke. Xellos listened attentively to everything, and went where Dolphin ordered 'everyone' to, not actively participating in the destruction.

It really did seem like a bad joke, this mazoku version of giving up. No amount of destruction was good enough before total destruction, and Dolphin had decided that they should just terrorize and destroy as they enjoyed, with no thought to that final goal at all. How hollow, Xellos considered.

He heard the screams of children, held up terrorized by the mid ranking mazoku, an older woman shouting to protect them. That entire group had to be pretty insignificant, yet they were being paraded around like the action meant something. "That's enough, isn't it?" Xellos said, approaching them.

"Not nearly enough. We can still get a lot out of them," one of Xellos's inferiors spoke.

"I've said it's enough," Xellos said. His inferiors looked back at him, shocked. Xellos knew he was doing something 'wrong'. Dolphin had said they could all terrorize the powerless humans how they wanted to, as long as they didn't kill them all. What Xellos said went against that. But his inferior wouldn't be able to question that, since Xellos was of the higher rank, after all. Even though Dolphin outranked Xellos, they didn't have any leverage to call upon her orders to challenge him. Xellos smirked, knowing this. "I'll ask you to leave," Xellos said, and the mazoku group scurried away.

Xellos stood contemplating his own defiance, which he'd actually enjoyed, ignoring the humans behind him. They were still plenty frightened, but were calming down now that their aggressors were gone. The old woman approached him. "Thank you, sir. Please, allow me to help you," she said.

Xellos agreed, though he needed no help, and followed her to her inn. Her adult children met them, the grandchildren running up to meet their parents. They starting to board off the windows as night fell. Xellos sat silently, listening to the discussion. "We're leaving tomorrow, Mother. This place isn't safe anymore."

"Do what you must," the old woman said. "I understand, though I will miss you."

"You'll be coming with us!" one of her sons insisted.

"That's right! We wouldn't just leave you behind," the other said.

"How well do you think I'd fare on the road? And after that, what else, would be left for me?" the old woman asked. Her sons had various protests, but she just put up her hand. "Enough! I can understand why you'd leave, but here is the only place for me."

"Mother! Do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do! It will be dangerous, but I'll manage," she said.

Her children were finally silent. One turned to Xellos. "You could come with us too," he said.

"Thank you for the offer, but there will be no need for that," Xellos said.

"That man can defend against mazoku, brother," the other said.

"Right. How did you manage against those monsters?"

"Well," Xellos began. "They will bow to the wishes of those of higher rank."

"And?" the man looked toward Xellos expectantly.

"And he's a mazoku of higher rank, of course," the old woman completed. Her sons looked back and forth from both them with some panic, waiting for Xellos to deny it, though he didn't. They said not another word to Xellos, but whispered to each other with concern. The older woman sighed. "I apologize for my sons' rudeness. No matter what you are, you did help me, and I'm appreciative."

"Hmph. Maybe you should go with them. There's no guarantee anyone could help you again," Xellos said.

The older woman now frowned. "Why do both you and my sons insist on talking down to me? I know there's danger, but I won't leave my home. Even if I am attacked again, there's really no other place for me. I'll manage the best I can. There will always be someone in need of a place to stay."

Xellos nodded. "I'm sure you know what's best," he said absent-mindedly, wondering if he really knew what was best for himself now. Just like the old woman, he'd been around a while, and never questioned his place, no matter the adversity. Until now, that was, though not exactly. Xellos knew his place was with the mazoku race, following mazoku principles. Those two were just beginning to seem mutually exclusive. Xellos would love to stubbornly stay in his home town, if only he still knew where it was.

Xellos eventually stopped socializing with the humans, returning to where he knew he was supposed to be, helping the rest of his kind. "Getting rid of these golden dragons is annoying," Riksfalto commented to him. "I don't really feel like dealing with it. Why don't you help? You're good at it, huh?"

"You think so?" Xellos said.

"You are, right?" Riksfalto said. "We should have gotten rid of all of them before now, right? Since they're a threat and all. Now they're even more of a threat. You heard Dolphin."

"I did," Xellos confirmed.

"I say why bother," Riksfalto said. "Well, I guess it could be fun, but we shouldn't obsess over 'threats', right? We didn't go through the trouble of killing Beast Master-sama just to keep overthinking everything we do like she did."

"We?" Xellos repeated, for the first time paying full attention to the conversation. "So, Riksfalto-san, you helped?"

"Uh, yeah. Dolphin-sama couldn't have done it alone, so we planned the whole thing, with plenty of tricks, waiting for the right time. She just gave us that right time herself! How stupid," Riksfalto said, then paused, realized Xellos hadn't responded as he usually did. "Oh right, you were supposed to protect her, huh? Can't blame yourself for her stupidity."

"Right," Xellos said, though he silently seethed. Their actions were the foolish ones, not Zelas's. If they wanted to be so short-sighted, weakening the limited mazoku front that remained, why hadn't they just eliminated themselves? Zelas wouldn't have been pleased about that, but could have managed from there. At the very least, she wouldn't have thrown their purposes and objectives to the wind. It would be nothing like the mazoku race under Dolphin's complete control. Xellos felt an intense hatred toward both her and his equals, and didn't like that much at all.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't ignore immediate threats. That would be pretty stupid on our part, huh?" Riksfalto said.

"Indeed," Xellos confirmed.

"Those golden dragons might get dangerous for us, so I'll just make quick work of any I find," Riksfalto declared.

Xellos nodded, remembering a specific golden dragon that he knew. He eventually found himself in front of her home, which was in the war zone. Maybe he was there to kill her, as would likely please Dolphin, he thought. But he couldn't lie to himself to that extent. He was there because he wanted to be, another defiance of the authority he now knew. So far, none of his rebellious behavior had had any consequences, so why shouldn't he push it just a little more?

Filia wasn't there. Her home and shop looked abandoned. He felt slight disappointment, which quickly faded, as there wasn't much he really wanted to do if she were there. All he'd really wanted to do was feel her hatred, if only for a moment. She truly hated him, because he was part of the mazoku race. How she'd treated him based on that had been somewhat disquieting when he had originally associated with her, but now he just wanted to take it in. After all, if he took in that hatred from an outside source, it would no longer be his own.

Xellos paused at that thought. No, even if he could feel someone else's hatred, the reasons for him to hate his fellows still remained, and he hated that. He hated them. That hatred went against everything he knew of his purpose, threatening to consume him. That fact only made the strong feelings increase, as Xellos thought of how their actions led to this brand of discontent. If only he'd been more alert, if he and Zelas had figured out Dolphin's treacherous intentions somehow, then they'd have destroyed her instead, and the mazoku wouldn't be involved in an insignificant and confusing war.

There was no point in dwelling on what ifs, at least that's what Zelas had said. At least not for the past. In the past, what happened was what happened, and in the future, there was the only place a "what if" should exist, and what they might do to reach their most favorable "what if". Xellos wanted to eliminate Dolphin and anyone with a like mind to hers, which probably included her general and priest. All of them should be eliminated from existence, and right away. They shouldn't have the privilege of being around for the very end.

That conviction perturbed Xellos, but he couldn't get rid of it. If there was some way he could cause their end, what would come of it? Maybe he'd have his own personal satisfaction, but he shouldn't be working for that. Xellos found his thoughts were full of contradictions. His personal hatred wasn't really pleasant, and the reasons for it led to an existence full of minimal satisfaction.

But they weren't really even close to eliminating existence at that point. Maybe Dolphin had a point. If they couldn't accomplish their original goal, what was wrong with skewing their goals and doing as they pleased? As he thought it, Xellos hated that idea most of all, and wanted to eliminate it from not only himself but others. He knew he couldn't do that, but at the same time, he knew what he wanted, as the contradictions and hatred kept tormenting him.

But now, Xellos supposed as he looked across the way at Filia, all that didn't really matter. He'd given up his will when he'd moved away from Dolphin's wishy-washy leadership and decided on another. That Filia hated his kind made perfect sense. Any consequence of that hatred was natural and rational. Xellos didn't have to worry about his own hate, since Filia was the one making decisions for him.

At that moment, he didn't notice much of her hate, though. Instead, she appeared very satisfied, watching Val run around their campsite. Despite her declaration that she wanted to eliminate Dolphin and the rest with Xellos's help herself, she was contented with just the success of having Val out of their possession. She looked over at Xellos, her happy expression reflecting that fact. "Xellos," she said softly.

"Hm?" Xellos turned over to her. Filia moved a bit closer, kissing him softly on the lips. She hugged him again as she ended the kiss, resting against his shoulder. Even though he didn't mind the display of affection that much, Xellos looked away awkwardly, not sure what she wanted him to do. He caught sight of Val, who looked over at them with his wide, now-dragon eyes. "Oh, Val-san," Xellos said, trying to change Filia's attention by doing so.

Filia's arms slipped away from him, and she now held them out to Val. "Come here, Val," she said. Val transformed into human form, and then jumped into Filia's arms, glaring over at Xellos. Xellos wondered if Val really had understood the previous explanation that he couldn't be hurt easily, as Val's foot now kicked backward, digging into Xellos's chest mercilessly.

Eventually, the jealous son calmed and fell asleep. Filia put him on a blanket on the ground, covering him up well. She stroked his hair and patted his head, appreciating the fact that he really was there, and safe. Then she turned to Xellos. "Come here," she said.

Xellos silently followed instructions. He lay down with her, and she kissed him again. It really was interesting to observe her now. There was no trace of miasma at all, he noticed, with Val asleep and him laying close to her. It was almost like that vacant state that he, as mazoku, wanted to reach for all beings. He'd rarely seen this before, without magical interference. Every time he did, though it intrigued him, the lack of anything also confused him.

Though just because he couldn't see any sign of her emotion doesn't mean she felt nothing. In fact, she'd said before that she used these kinds of rendezvous in order to induce some kind of feelings, didn't she? He was entertained to think about it, feeling the same kind of contentment as he imagined that Filia now did. "Filia-san," he said.

"Yes?" Filia said, pulling away from him, though she still wrapped her arm around him in the pause.

"Can you tell me about it? What you feel when you do these kinds of things with me, that is?" Xellos asked.

"Oh," Filia said. Xellos saw her face flush, though she still smiled, and her gaze wandered away. Xellos smirked, pulling her closer. It wasn't bad at all, he decided, to be in this kind of situation with her. "Don't worry about that," Filia said.

"Right," Xellos said. He hadn't been worried at all. After all, he had decided that this kind of bond was only of benefit to him. It had been awkward at first, but now he'd decided that it wasn't at all, and apparently, so had Filia.

"It's nothing that's real," Filia said.

"Ah," Xellos froze with that declaration, since it hadn't been what he'd been expecting her to say at all. He got over it soon enough. "Is that right," he said.

Her words made perfect sense. It was really the most sensible thing she could have told him in response. He noticed nothing when he was together with her like this, and she'd told him it was nothing. This topic was also beside the point when it came to Xellos's dealings with her anyway. It didn't really matter at all.

Even considering all that, the response still didn't sit well with Xellos. Because while the love he'd imagined she was developing for him fell away from his fantasy, his own emerging love still remained in reality, more apparent to him now that it wasn't masked by her own. That fact may or may not please Filia, but she'd still take advantage of that love, using it to try and ensure his loyalty, just like she did with the young ancient dragon sleeping nearby. But unlike with Val, whose love Filia more than returned, she took Xellos's love without taking the burden of loving him in return.

Hadn't Xellos been planning to do the same thing? Yes, he'd just wanted her to tell him some bedtime fairy tale of how she loved him, then he'd just laugh about it, without letting her know why. It would be because she'd have the responsibility of both their hate and their love on her shoulders.

Filia wasn't going to take that on, apparently, even as she acted so affectionately toward him. Why not? Was it because he'd been resistant to the idea of having sex with her? Later he'd tried to just go along with it, hadn't he? What had he done wrong that time, anyway?

He might figure it out if he thought about it enough, but Xellos quieted his thoughts. None of that mattered, really. His own feelings were absolutely inconsequential, and it seemed that he could keep Filia contented enough without her needing to have anything 'real' to go along with that. He just needed to continue whatever he'd been doing, and concentrate on the path that she now drew up for them both. Even if he wanted to, it was too late to take back what he'd given this golden dragon.


	11. Chapter 11

Exhausted, Jillas and Gravos weren't sure they were seeing exactly what they were seeing. "Oh, good afternoon," Xellos said as he stood in front of them in the abandoned street.

"Xellos! Where's Filia-sama?" Gravos asked.

"So it is you. It would be too much of a coincidence to find a pair of similar beastmen to yourself wandering around, wouldn't it?" Xellos said.

"Shouldn't you be protecting Filia-sama? Did you leave here to find Valgaav-sama alone?" Jillas asked.

"Filia-san will be pleased I've found you, and Val-san is fine," Xellos informed. The beastmen relaxed. "Come with me to where they are, won't you?"

The beastmen agreed. As soon as they arrived, Val came running up to them. "Valgaav-sama!" they shouted, leaning down to greet him. Val gave them a hug.

Filia sighed at their title for Val, but wasn't going to break up the happy reunion. "You found them?" she said as Xellos appeared next to her.

"Yes," Xellos confirmed. "I'd asked around, and there was talk of a duo like them wandering around. I saw them myself, eventually."

Filia nodded, then went to greet them. "It's good to see you're safe," she said.

"It's the same for us, Filia-sama," Jillas said. "You safe with Val-sama, it's almost too good to be true!"

"Right, we were worried about Val-sama from when he was snatched away from the two of us," Gravos said.

Filia blinked in confusion. Val had taken away while he'd been with her, not them.

"Those mazoku were angry after whatever happened when they took away Val-sama," Jillas said.

"They didn't bother with us anymore after that," Gravos said, recalling that one had looked at them in their cell, commenting how she didn't have to worry about taking care of them anymore.

"Wait," Filia began. "You were with Val when he was captured?"

"That's right! They wanted us to take good care of Val-sama, and we did," Jillas confirmed.

"Then we didn't know what to do after Val-sama was taken away," Gravos said.

"Where were you?" Xellos asked, suddenly intruding on the conversation.

"Some dark place," Jillas said. "We had to wander through some caves to get out."

"It seemed like it was a dungeon at the bottom of a well," Gravos said.

"I see," Xellos said. "How did you get out?"

"We waited for them to bring Valg- Val-sama back, but they didn't. They didn't even pay attention to us at all, even though we heard them talking all the time," Jillas said.

"Right. We had to escape to get some food and drink, and nobody stopped us," Gravos informed.

"What luck," Xellos said.

"Xellos?" Filia turned to him.

"Excuse me, Filia-san," Xellos said. "I had assumed that they would have abandoned their base, but it seems they're still there after all. And now that these two are here, and we know where your targets are, we can continue on your mission, correct?"

"Yes," Filia confirmed quietly. She was more interested in the safety and comfort of her formerly missing friends at the moment than anything else. She brought them into the shack she'd acquired as a makeshift home, and fed them, listening to their stories about when they'd been gone. Val kept close by, demanding the attention of the beastmen, which they readily gave. It was a nice reunion, but Xellos silently stood by, both the figurative and literal shadow of the reunion.

His presence reminded Filia that this happy scene wasn't at all permanent. She had to do something in order to protect her happiness. Before she'd told Xellos that Val couldn't be involved with this war anymore, even if she were to be. If he were hidden away somewhere with someone she knew she could trust, then Filia would continue on to her task in eliminating the mazoku problem. Those people she could trust should be Jillas and Gravos, who besides that, also really ought to get the news that Val was safe so they wouldn't continue wandering around looking for him.

She explained this to the beastmen now, who nodded at her explanation.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Filia-sama?" Gravos asked.

"No," Filia said, looking downcast as she spoke.

"Hmph," Xellos said, sitting down at the table with them at last. "Filia-san, you seemed quite decided the last time we spoke about this."

"I am, I'm just not 'sure' about it at all," Filia said.

"But you did say you'd definitely leave once we found your comrades here," Xellos said.

"I did," Filia said firmly.

"So why have you changed your mind now?" Xellos asked passively.

"I never said I changed my mind! It's just that there's a lot I need to consider, so I might change my mind later, if I find out more."

"I can tell you anything you'd like to know," Xellos began. "My former comrades have abandoned their purpose in favor of terrorizing human communities because it's fun. They will eventually be stopped by said humans in their short-sightedness, I imagine, but before then, many will suffer and die. Are you alright with that, Filia-san? Is there any information I can provide you with that would cause you to change your mind?"

"Of course I'm not alright with that, and nothing you've said has changed my mind about what I've decided to do!" Filia said.

"I see," Xellos said, before Filia continued discussing their plans with the beastmen, as well as what would be done with Val in the meantime. Val was abnormally quiet during this time, looking up and watching, apparently listening to his elders.

Xellos looked down at him. "I suppose I'll be taking Mother for a while now."

Val glared toward Xellos. He ran from the edge of the room toward Filia, stomping down on Xellos's foot as he did. Val looked back toward Xellos, scowling as if to let Xellos know that yes, that had been on purpose, then tugged on Filia's clothing. "Mother," he whined.

"I know it's getting late, Val. You've had a lot of excitement today, haven't you?" Filia said. "Maybe it's time to go to sleep."

"Don't go," Val begged.

"Val," Filia said, frowning as she tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. She noticed Val was teary-eyed as well, looking up at Filia as he waited for her response. Filia rocked him. "Don't worry, Val," she assured. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can. But I do have to go."

Val made a noise of protest, and swung his little fist forward. Filia caught it. "No, Val! We don't hit and hurt people, even when we're upset. Apologize, right now." Val whined in response to Filia's request. "Right now," Filia insisted again. "You know it wasn't right."

"Sorry," Val said in a low voice.

Filia nodded. "Don't do it again. I know you're upset, but this is something I have to do. For me and you, as well as other people. It's important, or else I wouldn't leave you. Understand?" Val looked away, scowling still. "Understand?" Filia repeated after a few seconds, moving his head back to look at her.

Val nodded.

"Good," Filia said. "I really will come back as soon as I can."

Val clutched onto Filia a while longer before he went back down to the ground. He transformed to his dragon form and continued to glare at Xellos from there with his more threatening-looking dragon eyes. "Don't worry," Xellos said to him, seeing Filia was distracted. "I consider her valuable as well."

Val said nothing to Xellos. Xellos looked away, distracted. So, apparently Filia didn't excuse every 'naughty' action of Val's. Though it was still alright for Val to be aggressive toward Xellos, was it? Xellos looked down as something touched his foot. It was Val, and he transformed back to human form, looking at up Xellos. Was he meaning to apologize for before, Xellos considered. How interesting. Val really was different from Valgaav, and played well at being Filia's son.

As Val and the weary beastmen fell asleep, Filia stayed up to discuss things further. "It might be best to leave tomorrow," she said. Dragging it out would make it even harder on Val when she eventually did say good-bye, she thought.

"Right. There's no reason to wait, is there?" Xellos said.

"You really are eager, aren't you?" Filia said.

"Not at all, Filia-san. I only need to accomplish the task you'd have me assist you with," Xellos insisted.

Filia narrowed her eyes at him. Did he really expect her to believe that? Well, it wasn't that important if he admitted this was something he wanted to do or not. "I'm going to sleep," Filia said.

"We'll go in the morning, then," Xellos said. He realized he likely had been sounding too 'eager', though he hadn't meant to. "I mean, if that's what you're still decided on. You'll make the best choice, won't you, Filia-san?"

Filia nodded, getting on the makeshift bed to go to sleep. As she did, Xellos got next to her, as he had the last time he'd spent the night there. He put his arm around her, as she'd enjoyed before. "Oh," Filia said. "No, Xellos. I wouldn't want Jillas or Gravos to misunderstand."

Without a word, Xellos moved away. After a moment, he turned back, deciding he couldn't just leave it at that. "Filia-san," he said.

"What is it?" Filia said quietly.

"You're alright with Val-san 'misunderstanding', but not them?" Xellos said.

"Come on now, Xellos," Filia said with a sigh, rolling over and sitting up. "Val is just a small child, and he'd already seen us. I didn't want him to, but since he already did, I didn't want him to get the idea that affection like in general that was wrong, so I just acted like we were doing something normal. By the time he's older, you'll be long gone and he won't even remember."

With that, Filia adjusted her clothing and lay back down. Xellos sat at their small table. Was that really how Filia saw their future? His last master had kept him for more than a thousand years, until her death. Xellos had been treasured in that respect. Now Filia was planning to discard him before her son grew very much older? It sounded like a few seconds longer from Xellos's point of view.

That didn't really sit well with him at all. Hadn't she promised to keep him, and allow him to hope for something again? He didn't plan to die in this fight, or let her die for that matter. What made Filia think that their remaining time together would be so short?

*

They awoke early the next day. Filia said good-bye to a sleepy and silent Val, then went on her way. Xellos was also fairly quiet as they went on their way, and it was starting to bother Filia. "Is there a trap waiting for me?" she said.

"Who knows? They'll be taking us as a serious threat, seeing your magical skills and that you have me at your disposal," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. Xellos wasn't leading her into a trap. He could have eliminated her long before this, if that had been the goal. His goal had been to use her, but Filia was willing to go along with that, thinking it was in her best interest. Xellos had done a lot of research into this fusion magic, and from the time he spent training her in-between looking for Jillas and Gravos, they were going to be a formidable force. Though it was still going to take a lot of effort, Filia knew they had a good chance of success. All they had to do was find their opponent and give it their all. Xellos's seriousness was considering that.

When they reached the waterfall, Xellos embraced Filia, providing a small barrier as they walked through the water. "This is the place?" Filia said, looking around at the darkened cave.

"Yes. Or at least, it was," Xellos said.

As they walked forward, Filia knew to be on her guard. The sound of the rushing water swallowed up anything else she might hear, so she just looked around.

Xellos had other senses to rely on. He held out a hand to stop her. "She's trying to mask her presence, but I'm sure Dolphin-san is nearby," he said.

Filia nodded. She looked around, surprised at the surroundings. The cave was starting to seem less like a cave and more like a purposefully constructed building as they walked further in. She could see some doors on the side, and the ground she was walking on became tile as they went further in.

"Let's go," Xellos said, and led her past all of them. "Jillas-san and the other one likely escaped from over there," he mentioned, motioning toward a dirty corridor they'd past. "If there was any effort put into containing them, they wouldn't have be able to. Let's hope your opponent is just as careless now."

After walking a while, they reached a large door at the end of the hall. Xellos nodded at Filia before pushing it open. As they did, Filia saw what she thought might be a cloud of miasma, and Dolphin disappearing. "Is she gone?" Filia asked.

"We can follow her," Xellos said, grabbing Filia's hand. As he did and tried to teleport, he felt a sudden pain and stopped.

Huraker appeared in the room they'd just opened, standing in front of the throne, a blank expression on her face. "Dolphin-sama didn't invite you this time," she said, glaring toward Filia and Xellos. "She doesn't really have time to deal with you at all, either."

"Filia-san," Xellos said. He and Filia performed the technique that would drop all spells in the room. They did, and Filia could see better, and Xellos was sure he could follow Dolphin now. Just as he tried to, Huraker held up her staff, and the troublesome spell that held him in place was reestablished.

"Shall we play at this all day, Huraker-san?" Xellos said.

Huraker didn't answer, just got ready to perform the spell again.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself, Huraker-san?" Xellos asked.

Huraker narrowed her eyes as she realized that her opponents weren't going to try and nullify her spell right away, but didn't drop her guard, staring ahead. Filia turned to Xellos. "Should we attack her?" she said.

"That would be up to you," Xellos said.

"But we can, right?" Filia said.

"Indeed," Xellos said.

"Let's do so then," Filia said.

Xellos nodded. The two of them performed the powerful spell together, hitting Huraker, who fell to the ground, screaming. She floated off of the ground, miasma emanating from her various wounds. She put her hand forward in preparation to complete her spell once Xellos and Filia had nullified the active one.

"It appears that wasn't enough to eliminate her, Filia-san," Xellos observed. "If that was your goal, that is."

"Where is Dolphin?" Filia asked, staring at her opponent.

Huraker smirked, refusing to respond.

"I can still sense her trail," Xellos said. "We just need to nullify Huraker-san's spell."

Filia took Xellos's hand, and again, they nullified it. Right away, Huraker put up the barrier again. "Enough!" Filia said. With Xellos, they cast the same destructive, offensive spell. Filia put a little more energy into it this time. They should really save it for Dolphin, but Huraker was acting as a wall, so they couldn't go further without dealing with her.

Huraker screamed, again falling to the ground. Filia grew tense looking at her opponent. In this state, there was no denying what exactly Huraker was. The miasma surrounding her hid and warped the features that had seemed human-like before. However, she also didn't move. Huraker had stopped trying to perform the barrier spell again, being completely incapacitated.

As Filia and Xellos broke the spell again, they were finally free. Still, Xellos didn't turn away from his former comrade. "Once more with the same force should properly eliminate her," he informed.

"We don't need to," Filia said. "You can follow Dolphin now, can't you?"

"By now she's had a chance to put up a false trail, and could lead us into some kind of trap. Then Huraker-san could recover and assist her. Do you want that, Filia-san?"

Filia shook her head, but still looked at Huraker with some concern. This woman was mazoku, and had absolutely acted as Filia's enemy, but Filia couldn't see the point to continuing to attack her. "She can't harm us now," Filia decided.

"What about later?" Xellos said. "Forgive me, Filia-san, but do you really think you should let your enemy go to harm you more later?"

Filia knew that Huraker wouldn't hesitate to kill Filia herself, and also recalled what she, as Dolphin's priestess, and her entire group had done, kidnapping Val and threatening all of their lives. Still, attacking anyone so helpless seemed wrong. Xellos acted like it was an imperative though, and maybe he really did know better than her in this matter. "Alright, Xellos," Filia said.

Xellos grinned, getting ready to perform the fusion spell with Filia that would eliminate Dolphin's underling for good.

"If you want to, I'll help you," Filia said.

Xellos froze, turning back toward Filia. "What's that?" he said.

"You know better than me what she can do if left alone, don't you? So, we'll finish her off here, if you think we need to."

Xellos stared down at Huraker, whose astral projection hardly moved. There was no love lost between the two of them, to put it mildly. He still hesitated though. Zelas had left things up to him before. He recalled her saying he could do various things if he wanted several times. But it was all regarding various trivial matters, nothing like the betrayal of his own kind.

Xellos stared back at Filia, who had asked him to decide that. She placed the burden of the fate and hope of the mazoku race on his shoulders, as if that was something that Xellos should decide. Right then, Filia stared back and asked him if he wanted that, waiting patiently for an answer. "Don't joke!" he yelled back at her.

"Who's joking? I'm completely serious," Filia insisted. "Hurry, let me know what you want to do."

"Filia-san, you must know everything I do is your decision," Xellos said simply. "Don't ask if you can help me, when I'm only here to help you. It's a silly contradiction."

Filia frowned. "I'm not being silly! I really want to know what you think. You know your own kind better than me!"

"In that case, I'll tell you again that Huraker-san can and will assist Dolphin-san later. I don't think she'd show you any mercy then if Dolphin-san ordered her not to, do you?" Xellos said.

How difficult was that, Filia thought as Xellos finally gave his input. In this case, Xellos was right. She'd decided to get into the war, and should try her best to reach her goals. Her enemies wanted to kill her now, so she shouldn't be so hesitant in killing one of them. "We'll finish her off then," Filia said, nodding over at Xellos.

Xellos smiled again, completely calm as he nodded back. Finally, one of Zelas's short-sighted killers be gone. He felt a definite sense of satisfaction as he performed the spell with Filia and Huraker finally met her own end.

Xellos still felt he was being contradictory, even in his satisfaction. Huraker been following Dolphin's orders, after all, as any mazoku had to do with their superior. But Zelas had been Huraker's superior as well, so Huraker had no right to help in her destruction. Still, by that same logic, Xellos had no right to oppose Dolphin's actions either.

And he didn't. It was Filia who was opposing them. Xellos's wishes didn't matter at all, contradictory or not. Since Xellos had picked her as a 'master', she now held all the power over his actions. If she wanted to end his entire race, there was nothing he could do about it.

*

As they walked out of the expansive room, Filia sighed. "Are you sure you can't follow her?" she asked.

"I can follow her to where she wants us to go," Xellos said. "But is that likely to be in your best interest?"

Filia shook her head, supposing not. "Do you think they're afraid of us?" Filia said, considering maybe she'd ended the whole war with just this. If they were afraid of the retaliation of herself and Xellos, maybe they'd end their pointless destruction right here. That made her feel guilty about having killed the defenseless mazoku priestess. Being at some prolonged standoff with Dolphin didn't sit right with her either, though Filia would carry that burden if necessary.

"They are being cautious, aren't they?" Xellos said. "But do you really think they'll give up after this? Dolphin-san has decided to live as she pleases, and you're the obstacle to that. I wonder if the threat of her own possible destruction will be enough to deter her."

"That other woman stayed until she died," Filia said, recalling Huraker's determined resistance.

"Well, yes. You could say Dolphin-san ordered Huraker-san to stay here so she could properly escape from us for good. But maybe Dolphin-san just wanted to see how much damage you were capable of," Xellos pointed out.

Filia nodded. She couldn't assume this was all over, not at all. Even if it was, she'd be looking over her shoulder the rest of her life. "Right," Filia began. "Now-"

Filia stopped as Xellos moved closer to her. She wasn't intimidated, but found it strange, as him being this close to her while they were talking was out of the ordinary. Xellos didn't realize this and adjust, rather he looked into her eyes purposefully, then took a strand of her hair and slowly moved it behind her shoulder.

"What is it, Xellos?" Filia finally asked, after a few heavy moments of tension with Xellos at such a close proximity to her. To Filia's disappointment, he did look away then. He had an almost guilty expression which caused some distance between them, even if he didn't back away physically. "You looked like you wanted to kiss me then," Filia decided to say.

Hearing that, Xellos turned back to her. He took hold of her chin, and noticed she closed her eyes, looking up at him. Seeing her willingness and relaxed anticipation, he didn't hesitate anymore, just leaned down and kissed her.

Though it had been different from the other times they'd kissed in that he'd begun it all on his own whim, after that, it was pretty much the same. Filia took control and did what she wanted, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him again. "Filia-san," Xellos said as they finished. He ran his finger slowly along the edge of her collar, then tugged on it, looking to her to see if she wanted to continue.

"Wh-what are you doing, Xellos?" Filia demanded.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, Filia-san, but I thought you would enjoy this. Shall we stop then?" Xellos said. Though he spoke coolly, almost detached, he didn't move away, cupping Filia's face, his physical body still close to hers. "Was I wrong?" Xellos asked as Filia continued in silence.

Filia's first idea was to chastise Xellos for his clumsy attempt to seduce her and move on. Then she started to think that there was almost something charming about his unpolished efforts. Before when it came to this matter, he'd been dull to anything overall. Seeing him put forth just the slightest bit of effort on his own, Filia enjoyed, no matter what it looked like. She put her arms around him again. Being with him like this might be a nice interlude.


	12. Chapter 12

"It feels just as awful as before," Filia said as they walked through the abandoned city.

"Even if all their enemies had withdrawn, would the terrorized citizens realize it?" Xellos said.

No, they wouldn't, Filia realized. At least not most of them -- though there had to be some pockets of human resistance, many were just trying to hide in hopes they'd survive. However, the majority were terrorized, and would continue being afraid, maybe even for quite a while, even if they were told that source of their fear had suddenly vanished.

For now, it seemed that may have happened. Filia saw and eliminated some low level brass demons and lesser demons, but overall the observed human cities were clean, free of major mazoku presence. Filia frowned as she thought of what to do now. "It's not the humans who may need protection now," she said. "There's somewhere else we should go."

"Where's that?" Xellos said.

"To the mountains," Filia said. "Well, wherever the remaining dragons are."

"Back to your kind then?"

Filia frowned again, staring at the ground. "I don't know if I can really consider them 'my kind' anymore," she said.

"Even if you disagree with them... Yes, even if you're a traitor who abandoned them... They're still your kind," Xellos pointed out.

"That's right," Filia admitted, though it left a bad taste in her mouth to do so. "But it's not like that. Even if I won't -- can't be among them, I wouldn't abandon them. Not like this. If I can help, I will. I couldn't when I heard about what was happening before, but maybe now."

"Why did you wait until now?" Xellos asked.

"Other priorities," Filia admitted. "Also, I don't know if they'd want my help even now, seeing as it would also come from you. I'll still offer it though. I wouldn't leave then to die.''

"You really are kind, Filia-san," Xellos said.

"This has nothing to do with kindness, it's just basic humanity," Filia said.

"Is that right?" Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia said.

"Well, it is a good idea," Xellos said casually. "After they've seen what you can do, Dolphin-san may have ordered to step up efforts to destroy the other golden dragons. Just in case any of them possessed holy magic skills like yours, and many do, correct? So we can likely find your targets close to your fellows."

Filia raised an eyebrow, disconcerted that their actions may have increased the danger to other golden dragons. She pushed that sentiment aside quickly, knowing her fellow dragons already been in danger, along with everyone else. Filia looked over at Xellos now. "Do you think they'd still be in the mountains?" she asked.

"I can't be sure. I didn't pay much attention to the attacks on your kind, though I know there were a few. They may have been chased away or eliminated, but they had been there for several hundred years, so maybe they tried to stay," Xellos said.

"I see. We'll just have to go check and find out, won't we?" Filia said.

"Right," Xellos agreed.

*

After flying around, Filia looked for an area to rest on the side of the mountain. She thought she'd seen several dragons in the distance, but couldn't be sure. At least there was no sign of the enemy yet, she thought as she landed. Filia sighed. Xellos appeared beside her. "Do you sense anyone?" she asked him.

"Yes, but I can't pinpoint them. They're trying to mask their presence," Xellos said.

"Keep trying," Filia said.

"No need," a voice said from behind her. Filia spun around in a start, then saw an older looking golden dragon. "Xellos," he began. "Do you think holding one of our own kind captive will do you any good? Let her go. Take me if you must."

"N-No," Filia began, unsure how to approach the misunderstanding. She'd rather not have been seen with Xellos at all when meeting with her fellow dragons now, but that was already done. Filia sighed. "Xellos came here with me," she admitted. "We have no aggressions toward you. I've come to help you, if you'll allow it."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, I'd prefer to discuss it directly with an elder," Filia said. "My name is Filia ul Copt. I visited before, after the barrier fell and before this war began. Some of your elders should remember me."

The unknown golden dragon hesitated before he made a grunt of agreement. "I'll see what I can do. Stay here, and don't follow me."

Filia did as requested. She waited in silence for a while, looking around for signs of others and trying to ignore the unpleasant wind. "Should I follow him?" Xellos eventually asked.

"No," Filia hissed. That would definitely show aggression, and she wanted this to be seen as a peaceful visit. "We'll just wait here."

"Right," Xellos said. "So, these dragons are familiar with you, are they, Filia-san?"

"Yes," Filia confirmed.

"You met with them after the Dark Star incident? How interesting."

Filia quietly thought about that time. Maybe she had been tempted to just stay with them. But the real reason was just because she'd thought that everyone here should hear the news directly from her. These other dragons weren't in her clan, though there were ties between this clan and her own. However, Filia still had to make a life out on her own. "They needed to know what happened," Filia quickly summarized, and left it at that.

Finally, Filia saw a lone golden dragon in the distance. She had hoped to meet with more, but the same as they didn't welcome Filia to whatever meeting place they'd had, they also wouldn't want to send too many dragons to meet with her with Xellos present, period. Still, them sending even one elder would be good news. Hopefully, this elder would listen to reason, and accept Filia's protection.

Filia's hopes fell as the stranger came nearer and nearer. When the unknown dragon landed, it was obvious they hadn't trusted her enough to even send an elder. This golden dragon was female, and females weren't allowed to hold such positions. Filia was disappointed, but reminded herself not to be rude, and nodded politely, greeting with "Good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon. So, you're Filia?" the older female said.

"Yes," Filia confirmed.

The other golden dragon peered toward Xellos sharply, but then looked right back at Filia, not acknowledging him further. "You must be my granddaughter then," she said to Filia.

"Excuse me?" Filia said.

"Well, you're Bazard's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Filia said hesitantly.

"Well, my daughter joined his clan and married him before the Kouma war. So, I'm assuming you're her daughter as well."

"Your name is-" Filia said.

"Hestia," the other dragon informed.

"Oh," Filia said awkwardly. That had been the name of her own mother's mother. And her parents had joined shortly before Kouma war, not deciding to have children until a little while afterward. Filia held her head up high, then bowed it slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grandmother," she said. Just based on tradition, she should treat this person with as much regard as she would an elder.

"Yes, and it's been a while coming. You left so quickly before that I wasn't able to. Then you didn't leave any indication of where you might go," Hestia scolded.

"I apologize, Grandmother. I didn't fully consider at that time that my mother's family may have resided here. But please understand, I've come regarding something urgent."

"Right," Hestia said, again warily glancing toward Xellos. "We're not just your mother's family, we're your family. What made you think our clan wouldn't welcome you, Filia? You belong with us, with your kind, more than anywhere else."

Filia paused, really wishing they could get on the subject as to why she was there. This line of questioning was getting awkward for her. But since Hestia was pushing, Filia should address the topic. "After what I went through, I resigned from duties a priestess, and couldn't go back to any clan of golden dragons."

"But no one would blame you for what happened," Hestia insisted.

"I know," Filia said. She began to feel sick as she thought of who they'd certainly blame, a little dragon whose previous incarnation had absolutely been responsible for much suffering. Val would have been regarded as an outcast among golden dragons, Filia knew. She didn't regret anything she'd done at all. Because she'd shunned her kind, her 'family', Val had experienced love and acceptance while being raised by Filia and the beastmen. The humans nearby had also eventually accepted 'those dragons', realizing that Filia and her very young son didn't mean them any harm. It was the best outcome.

"Grandmother, please forgive me," Filia began. "You understand that I had to prioritize raising my son. I knew he wouldn't be accepted in any golden dragon congregation."

"You have a son?" Hestia said. She looked toward Xellos with some alarm this time. "It can't be..."

A smirk came to Xellos's face as he got the implication. "You think it's my child?" he said.

"Idiot! No one would think that," Filia chided. Golden dragons were all well-educated and knew how mazoku reproduced, so there would be no reason for that thought to cross their minds. Filia was very uncomfortable with how relieved Hestia looked at her comment though, and was eager to correct her possible assumption. "I adopted my son. He's a reborn ancient dragon." Hestia looked away. So, apparently that idea only sat slightly better with her. "Grandmother, that's beside the point now. I was disturbed by the news of how you've all been targeted, and I wanted to help."

"To help?" Hestia repeated, looking from Xellos to Filia and back again, confusion apparent on her face. "Well Filia, I can't say we wouldn't benefit from more help, nor that I wouldn't like to have you, but... Well, I've been told I shouldn't invite you back with me."

"Grandmother, please, let's speak frankly," Filia begged.

Hestia nodded silently. "I want to have you back as family, Filia. If—When this conflict is over with, I hope you join us. I know raising your son by yourself must be difficult."

With this indirect offer, Filia felt a wave of hope enter her. She had voluntarily given up her job, and by extension, her family. Still, it had always been heartbreaking to her that she really had no option to return. She had truly missed her life with her fellow dragons. Things would be easier for Val as well, who really should be around his own kind. Even if there were no other ancient dragons left that he could join, other dragons were closer to him than humans, as were elves, just going by their lifespan. What a relief it would be, having a family of supportive dragons again, and friends who wouldn't die so quickly. Jillas and Gravos were both sure to pass long before Val reached adulthood, and with her own kind, Filia wouldn't be left alone.

But again, Filia had to push her thoughts back to the immediate conflict, which wasn't over with yet. "Thank you for your sentiments, Grandmother," Filia began. "I apologize if I caused you any worry previously. The current situation must have greatly affected you, and everyone here."

"Yes," Hestia confirmed. "There were a number of sloppy attacks on us, and we've had losses. We have to continue to be on guard."

Filia guiltily thought of how she'd brought Xellos right here, and how her grandmother came to meet her despite the risk. Of course these battered, wary dragons wouldn't have sent an elder as requested, and her grandmother had bravely come out of hiding to see Filia herself. This was possibly the only chance Filia would get to state her case. Filia nodded with understanding at Hestia. "I'm sorry for your losses, and I know... Well, I'm sure everyone here knows who he is," Filia briefly glanced over her shoulder at Xellos. "I didn't want to upset anyone by bringing him here, but it was necessary to do so, so that I could possibly help you all."

"What do you mean, Filia?" Hestia asked.

"Despite his past, Xellos has betrayed his kind. He's no longer helping them with their task, and instead has pledged his loyalty to me," Filia said.

Hestia looked even more confused. "You believe this, Filia?"

Filia nodded, more than understanding Hestia's hesitation to do the same. Filia recalled her own hesitation, and maybe she still shouldn't be trusting Xellos at all. She didn't really, not completely, but remembering how Xellos had completely cooperated with destroying his fellow mazoku priest, she did have to admit to herself that she trusted him to a point. "I want this conflict to end, Grandmother. And as soon as possible. You all feel the same, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm the sure that it's the same for most living creatures, though this conflict has gone on for much longer than you or even I have been around," Hestia said.

"I'm sure she's thinking of the conflict between existence and nothingness, but that's not what this particular war is about, unfortunately," Xellos said.

"Quiet," Filia said. No matter what Xellos said, him speaking out wouldn't help Filia or ease Hestia's anxiety. "Grandmother, we can end this particular war. Xellos and I have already eliminated Deep Sea Dolphin's priest. We can do the same for her general, or even that hateful dark lord herself. I don't like the idea that I'm on the same side as him very much, but I know now it's to my best benefit. If I can prevent continued tragedy, it's worth it, isn't it?"

"Filia," Hestia began with some concern, trying to mask the look of shock on her face. "Are you saying you, as in you yourself, have fought in this current conflict?"

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "I'll happily share with you the particulars. Combining my magic with his has been very effective. The dark lord and her remaining general hide from us." As Filia finished her explanation, Hestia looked very shocked. "I know teaming up with someone like him isn't the ideal, Grandmother! I apologize for any shame I bring to our family by doing so. It's just the best solution at the moment."

"It's not that, Filia..." Hestia muttered. "Well, there are times, it seems like too many times, that we've had to put aside our wishes for peace to solve whatever problem or threat we have at the moment. It's led to a lot of horrible atrocities, as I'm sure you know now."

Filia nodded. Those atrocities that she'd discovered were often present in her thoughts. Filia supposed how she'd treated that mazoku woman the other day was in a way, terrible. As a demon, Huraker was also terrible, but Filia was just creating excuses for herself by focusing on that fact. Despite what kind of creature Huraker had been, killing her was a barbaric, violent act. Her grandmother must be concerned by what kind of dragon Filia herself was becoming. She might not end up much different than others of her kind if she weren't careful.

"As a woman, I've always been separated from that," Hestia said.

Filia's eyes widened. "Grandmother-"

"You're also a woman, Filia. Going into battle like this betrays that. If you wanted to help against the conflict, you're allowed to hold on to your convictions of peace, refrain from battle, and just heal those who need it. Didn't your mother teach you this?"

Filia was at a loss for words. Yes, the ideals of peace had been a central part of her upbringing. And yes, the idea that if there was a conflict, she, as a female, wouldn't need to go into battle had also been told to her, by many others.

"You were a priestess, weren't you? That ambition must have come from Bazard's family."

Again, Filia felt ashamed. She'd been allowed to be a priestess, though it was highly discouraged, close to being a taboo. The idea that this job wasn't appropriate had been told to her many times, even by her parents. The word 'ambitious' had been used to describe her multiple times, even though Filia hadn't ever wanted to rise in the ranks so much as learn everything she could by serving in the temple. Her life would be long, Filia told her family upon taking up her position. She wanted to have her own family, but there was much more she wanted to do first. Her family at the time had eventually accepted her, but it was embarrassing to have someone now that hadn't been there at the time, bringing back what Filia thought she'd put behind her.

"I'm sorry, Filia. It doesn't matter now, does it?" Hestia said, slightly relieving Filia's anxiety. "You've seen the errors of war, haven't you? I'm sure that's why you adopted an ancient dragon of all things. You also resigned your position, haven't you? There are golden dragons left who have a like mind to yours, and we'll welcome you. Come back once you've discontinued this crusade."

"Grandmother," Filia began sharply, surprising both herself and Hestia. "I can't sit back and pray for peace right now. I won't abandon my efforts, the same as I didn't want to abandon any of you up here. Since I can do something, I will, no matter if it makes me seem ambitious or not."

"Is that so?" Hestia said, then sighed. "Yes, I do see some of Bazard reflected in you."

Her father was a respected and wonderful dragon, Filia knew, so she wouldn't take that comparison badly. "Can I meet with one of the elders?"

Hestia shook her head. "We won't risk who remains in our clan."

"I understand," Filia said, though she still felt a bit frustrated. She could possibly protect them anyway, if they were nearby. Then again, Xellos's kind could teleport, crossing space without the use of magic even, just by a natural ability of theirs. If they were far enough away from here that Filia couldn't hear the cries, the mazoku could massacre her kind at will.

"I understand your sentiments as well, Filia. Don't think I didn't do anything foolish myself in my youth. I just hope you live long enough to learn from it, as I did. You're still welcome to come with us... Even if your current company isn't."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Filia said.

Hestia nodded, the only salutation she gave before turning her back and flying away. Filia turned away. That had been even more painful than if she'd met with an elder. "Filia-san," Xellos began. "Oh-- I apologize, may I speak?"

"Fine," Filia muttered.

"Well, I know you didn't ask me to, but just while we were waiting, I noticed where the dragons are now congregating. So it doesn't really matter if they're trying to hide from us, we can find them."

"I'm not trying to attack them or anything," Filia insisted.

"I know," Xellos said.

"So just stop phrasing things like that," Filia muttered.

"Should I forget I found them?" Xellos said.

"No," Filia said. "Before, and just now, you thought your kind would go after them, didn't you?"

"Well... It's just one possibility," Xellos said. "I don't think it's the case right now, since I can't sense any of your enemies."

"Let's just keep our eye out for a little while then," Filia said.

"Right," Xellos agreed.

"Lead me to a place nearby... Somewhere close enough to get there, but not enough to be so obvious that we're spying on them," Filia said.

"Right," Xellos said. He levitated above the ground, moving in a different direction that Hestia had gone, and Filia followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

After all of that, Xellos had been sure that Filia would be shunning him. She was reminded of her kind's deep and justified hatred of him and his kind, after all. But he was surprised that Filia, after they had found a good vantage point of magically monitor the nearby dragons, had actually treated him very pleasantly. She looked him in the eyes while speaking to him, and even smiled at him as she made conversation. "Are you feeling alright about all of this, Xellos?" she asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Xellos asked.

"That's good. I just wanted to make sure you're not hesitating in our cause," Filia said.

"I won't hesitate as long as you don't," Xellos said.

"I see," Filia said. She looked out of the cave they'd decided to stay once more and then transformed into her human form, still smiling at Xellos. "Come over here with me, won't you?"

Xellos did so with no further prodding, approaching Filia, who embraced him. She quietly sighed and closed her eyes as she hugged him. After a few moments, she leaned up and kissed him, much to his surprise. "Filia-san, are you really alright with this?" Xellos asked after she'd finished.

"Do you want to stop?" Filia asked, frowning.

"No," Xellos said. He didn't really have an issue with doing these kind of things, especially since it just benefited him in the long run. It was just at this point, it didn't make sense to him that Filia would be interested. He wasn't going to discourage her, though. "I do want to please you," he said.

With that statement, Filia's discontent vanished and they continued. It really wasn't very complicated at all, Xellos concluded. The human act was simple enough to replicate on his end, and Filia also appeared happy on her end. When they'd finished, she still hung onto him.

"Are you satisfied?" Xellos asked.

"Hm?" Filia said. "Yes, it was fine. Thank you, Xellos."

"Really. That's good, Filia-san. I'm also satisfied, that I could help you fulfill your rebellious role."

"What's that?" Filia said.

"That is why you wanted this, correct? So you could rebel against your kind's expectations," Xellos concluded.

"That's not it at all," Filia said, her good mood shattering.

"Then why?" Xellos asked.

Did he have to get into it? Yes, she knew that engaging in this kind of behavior with him was 'wrong', from nearly everyone's point of view, including her own, but had decided not to care. She just allowed it as a reprieve from everything else she experienced. Xellos really did have no problem with it, did he? "The kind of feeling I have being with you, it's much better than thinking about how I've broken my respected grandmother's expectations. My mother did want me to meet her, one day, and now I have, like this. I don't want to think about it at all."

"So, you are going to bow to her request?" Xellos asked.

"No! Absolutely not! I can't see Val as being happy and accepted there, even if it would be better for me personally. I'm not going to give up our battle either. I know that's what really concerns you, and you don't have to consider it a moment longer."

Xellos raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny that he'd been thinking that was a possible turn of events.

"That doesn't mean I'm happy about being 'rebellious'," Filia concluded. "I'd never tried to be that kind of person."

"Right," Xellos said. "I was surprised to hear her describe you as 'ambitious'. How frightening. That wasn't the kind of dragon I'd thought I'd picked as master," Xellos said.

"I'm not," Filia insisted, frowning. "Even now, you know why I want to defeat your mazoku lord. It's not so I can rule in her place."

"Right," Xellos said seriously. Then he smiled. "You'd be a more peaceful rebel than myself."

"Please don't joke," Filia said, pulling away from him now.

"I'm not," Xellos said. "You really are kind, Filia-san. But not overly so... At least I'd thought. Don't become too kind."

"What do you mean by that?" Filia said, finding his comments odd.

Xellos looked away, not answering. Filia didn't really push him to, so it was easy enough. He smiled and moved his hand over, touching the side of her face. "Filia-san, what if I said I was falling in love with you?"

Filia paused. She'd enjoyed him reaching out like this, but this question was even stranger that what he'd been saying before. His expression was pleasant, but it didn't seem to her she was joking. "You don't want to do that," she said.

"Why not?" Xellos asked, though he knew full well the answer. She'd never really want him in that context.

"Just don't," Filia said.

"I wouldn't pester you with it," Xellos promised.

"You think I'm saying this for my benefit?" Filia said, frowning. "You don't want to fall in love, Xellos. Especially not with someone you've given your 'will' to. So don't."

"It might be too late," Xellos said, then saw Filia's face fall as he spoke. "Filia-san, isn't love a positive thing, from your point of view? Wouldn't you prefer we shared something else, rather than just giving into lust?"

"I'm not just giving into lust, I'm just allowing myself this illusion," Filia explained. "I didn't know you were all that passionate about it. But there's not much about me to fall in love with. So find a way to convince yourself you're not."

"You'd take advantage of me?" Xellos said.

"I would," Filia declared with a nod. "I already have, even without realizing it, haven't I?"

"It's not-"

"I'd never fall in love with you, so kill whatever picture of myself allowed you to think you'd fallen in love with me," Filia advised.

"It's not that I'd insist you did," Xellos said. "But wouldn't it be nice, for you? Wouldn't you enjoy being in love?"

"I've already been in love, and I did enjoy it... At first," Filia said, then shivered. She reached for her clothing. "I suppose you don't have much experience with it, being what you are," Filia said.

"Not much," Xellos admitted.

"It's not as nice as it promises to be," Filia said as she dressed herself. "So just take my advice."

"Why don't you give Val-san the same advice regarding you?" Xellos said.

"What are you talking about?" Filia demanded, stomping toward him. "Don't be sick, Xellos! He's my son now, and a child at that!"

"But he still loves you," Xellos said.

"That's a different love than what we're talking about," Filia said.

"Is it?" Xellos asked dryly. "It really seems the same to me. Feelings and experiences, bonding both Val-san and myself to you. Even if he's filling the role of 'son', and myself as 'mate', it's the same, isn't it? Something that benefits you, and you can use to your advantage."

"You idiot!" Filia shouted, trembling in her anger now. But even as she chastised him, she knew he was right. There was no difference. If anything, her being Val's mother was worse than any romantic love. Children were vulnerable and trusting, especially to one who provided for them, with not only the essentials but also with teaching them unconditional love. Even when Val discovered the truth, which she couldn't and wouldn't hide from him forever, that love would very likely prevent Val from hating her completely.

The idea of using even Xellos like that hadn't appealed to her, but that she might be using and manipulating Val through love just made her ill. She'd thought she wanted to help him feel peace, but how could having her as a mother help him feel any peace, with how much he'd hated her and her kind in his previous incarnation? She really was taking advantage of his vulnerable young state, to try and gain his forgiveness. In reality, she'd just increase his pain by having one he loved be the same as one he hated.

Xellos raised an eyebrow. It was apparent to him, though it would be obvious to anyone, that Filia was getting upset, though that hadn't been his intention at all, just arguing a point. "Filia-san..." he began. "What is it?"

"You're right. By having Val as my son, I'm hoping to gain something, and I'm willing to risk his happiness for that," Filia admitted. It was too late for her to undo the connection she now had to him.

"Well, that's just how beings like you function, isn't it?" Xellos said.

"I didn't-" Filia began.

"How else would you accomplish what you wanted to with Val-san without love?" Xellos asked. "It really is a lot uglier than humanity as well as your kind implies, but you'll still have to use it. 'Love' holds things together in your families, the same as my kind's loyalty, and it's necessary for you, isn't it?"

Filia nodded. "I'll give it up then," she said. "When this is over, I'll have to explain to Jillas and Gravos that I can't continue to care for Val with them. It would hurt him more than help him."

"How strange," Xellos said. "You did say you wouldn't give up your principles, for me nor anyone else, but here you are. It is really surprising to me."

"I wouldn't ever, don't even suggest it," Filia snapped.

"But you're saying you'll give up on love, just because it might hurt him? I know it will, but it's something you believe in, isn't it? That all that hurt is worth it, and will benefit him in the end. But here you are, admitting that Val-san is better off with that nothingness that my kind strives for. I agree, I just never thought we'd see eye to eye on this."

"Shut up," Filia muttered. "I'd never agree with you on this!"

"But you are. Mazoku strive for the end of existence, fueled by the strife of beings like yourself and Val-san. You strive to continue to exist for some reason, despite all of that suffering. But you've figured out the folly of that, haven't you, Filia-san?"

Filia tried to stop herself from crying. She wasn't going to in front of him over this, anyway. She didn't agree with him, and he knew it. But she was at a quandary, knowing there was no way to avoid Val's suffering nor her own worry over it. "I'm just trying to avoid suffering and do what's best for him, it's not that I want either of us to stop existing."

"So existence will only be acceptable when it's nice to you? Even though suffering is inevitably a part of it? It's the same as not accepting existence, isn't it?"

It was, wasn't it? That much Filia couldn't really deny. The fact was that Val would suffer no matter what, if he forgave her or didn't, if he had love in his life or not. She could only try to make it the best. When it came to Val's life as a whole, she was in control of nothing except how she'd regard him.

And she wouldn't abandon him. Filia pushed aside that momentary urge. It had just been a brief and selfish thought. That action wouldn't help anyone. She would try her best to make it seem like love, and other pleasant things in life made all the suffering worth it, even if she had trouble maintaining that belief within herself at times. Val could benefit from the love she felt toward him as a son as well.

Filia sighed, smiling at Xellos as she now calmed herself. "I'd never reject Val, and I can't abandon him," she said. "Even if he'll suffer from knowing me, he's a child who needs his mother, isn't he?"

"I suppose so," Xellos casually agreed.

Filia felt Xellos's hand on hers, and pulled away. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was that she did. She'd allowed herself to be like this with him, knowing it wasn't anything substantial in her mind or his, but it turned out at least for him, it was something 'real'. She could say she didn't feel the same, and didn't want him to be hurt, but the fact was, she wanted to feel that way again.

And just then, when he'd touched her, she was reminded of how she felt when she'd been in love before. As well as how she'd felt when that love had been taken into the open to be mocked by all. This 'love' was even more ridiculous, and would certainly be mocked, not just by others, but by him. Filia glared at him hatefully, thinking of both the possibility and what had been her reality.

"What is it, Filia-san?" Xellos said, almost seeming hurt at her reaction.

And with that, Filia stupidly felt that rush of warmth again. Xellos reached his hand toward hers yet again, not touching her. Filia also moved toward him. She felt her heart rate increase, and hated herself for how much she enjoyed it. She was just as terrible as she'd been made out to be, wasn't she? Even Xellos had recognized her lust, though she'd never lied to him and said it was anything 'real' other than that.

Even if she wanted it to be. It had been the worst feeling to reject and kill the 'love' she'd felt toward her fellow golden dragon when she'd been a priestess. She'd wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace that kind of love, nurture it again, but more than that, didn't want to ever take advantage of someone like that.

But Xellos wasn't at all young and naïve. In fact, he was manipulating her himself. He knew well what kind of dragon she was, even if he claimed to 'love' her despite that. He didn't reject her at all. Instead, he'd actually helped her sort through some really distasteful thoughts. Filia wanted to believe it was true 'love', even if he was also himself.

So she reached toward Xellos's hand and grasped it. She was pleased that his expression lightened after that, apparently liking that she'd made the decision to embrace him herself. She hugged him, feeling relief to give in to that feeling she'd never wanted to shun in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

In the morning, Filia was awoken by Xellos's silent prodding. "What is it?" she asked.

"I believe your kind has been paid a visit," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. She quickly transformed to her dragon form, then followed Xellos's lead to where the other golden dragons were camped out. She landed among a large group of golden and black dragons, with various lesser demons around. Filia looked around for the more prevalent threat, but soon had to fight with the lesser demons herself as they approached and attacked her. After the fight was over, Filia breathed in relief, before she saw that her kind was now approaching her instead.

Filia didn't run or try and hide herself. Instead, she stood tall, ready to answer any question that anyone would have for her. She noticed her grandmother Hestia in the back, silently watching. The more prevalent members of the group were approaching her instead. "Didn't I ask you not follow?" the dragon she'd originally met with the other day now approached her, looking displeased.

"I didn't," Filia said.

Xellos appeared next to her. "You all might think you're masking your presence up here, but with so many of you, you're bound to make mistakes. Several, in fact."

Filia could hear someone in the distance shout Xellos's name, and another nearby cursing the mazoku priest in a whisper, but overall, the area was silent. Filia could beg they didn't misunderstand, but she'd rather take the opportunity to use the attention that Xellos had grabbed to assert why she was here. "I know it's detestable that I've arrived with him," she admitted. "But during war we must do many detestable things. Wouldn't you agree?"

Filia tried to hide her anger as she thought of how they'd treated Val's peace-loving people, then attempted to cover up the atrocity, but it was obvious both to Xellos and the dragons under her piercing glare. "Filia, don't misunderstand-"

"We don't need to discuss the past, including both ours and his," Filia declared, motioning toward Xellos. "I only wish to discuss the present. Deep Sea Dolphin has already directly targeted us dragons. You know this, don't you?"

"Yes," a male voice confirmed. Dragons scurried to the side as a dragon Filia knew to be an elder stepped to the front. "It's not us in general, but our holy magic that the pillar of the dark lord wishes to contain."

Filia nodded, bowing her head. "Thank you for speaking with me, Milgazia-san," she said. Though she had pushed several boundaries to gain this meeting, she wasn't going to forego all politeness.

"Yes," Milgazia said. "But what is your purpose in this meeting?"

"To offer my assistance. And more than that, to gather any information that would help lead me to Deep Sea Dolphin. Xellos and I plan to fight her ourselves, and end this suffering as quickly as possible," Filia declared. She paused, and her various murmuring around her. "Don't misunderstand," Filia continued. "My only purpose is to return to my former peaceful life."

"And his?" an onlooker spoke out.

"His?" Filia said, smiling as she looked over her shoulder at Xellos. "Don't worry about his thoughts. At this moment, his purposes have to be my own." Filia felt emboldened at saying this, though she'd never been all that pleased about the declaration before. Even if she hadn't believed it before, maybe not even completely so now, she liked that she could declare it. They could call her ambitious and otherwise berate her, because when this was all over, she'd go back to her peaceful life with Val, living among humans who didn't dare challenge her. Though with Xellos by her side, as an 'ally', her own people wouldn't either at that moment.

"Alright. That attack was a regular one that we've been dealing with since before this war began, simple enough to handle on our own. The mountains here are infested with demons of all kinds, and it's inevitable that they'll find us if we stay here, no matter where we are. We've not seen Deep Sea Dolphin nor her two retainers," Milgazia informed.

"Are you sure?" Filia asked, disappointed.

"Yes," Milgazia said. "We're well hidden up here."

"Are you really certain, Milgazia-san?" Xellos said.

"Xellos, stop," Filia said. They'd already shared as much as they'd wanted to, and Xellos pushing for more information would only antagonize them further.

"Filia-san," Xellos said, getting close to her now and speaking in a low voice. "I'm certain one with a rank close to mine appeared. I wouldn't have bothered you with the rest of these this morning."

"Oh," Filia said, realizing who Xellos must have noticed this morning. "So Riksfalto was here?" she stated as much as asked.

"That's what I'd conclude as well," Xellos said.

"Filia-san," Milgazia spoke again to get her attention. "Are you certain that Deep Sea Dolphin's retainer came here after sensing us, or is it after sensing you?"

Filia stared back at Milgazia, not sure how to respond to that. Yes, maybe she had led danger to here. "I understand," Filia said. "I apologize for any trouble I've caused, Milgazia-san. I'll take my leave, and not seek you out again."

Filia glanced briefly around after declaring this, not really wanting to take in the judgment and accusing stares of her own people. She then turned around. As the crowd dissipated around her, she took off into the air.

Then Xellos teleported right in front of her, and she heard a loud bang reverberating through the air. Filia shouted in surprise, trying not to run into him, but before they collided, Xellos teleported again to her side. Filia looked up, seeing Riksfalto appearing nearby. "You almost had her, didn't you?" Xellos said.

Riksfalto smirked, narrowing her eyes at the space around them. "I'll get that one later," she said, raising her sword. "There's plenty others for me here if I want to see if I can match your massacre from the Kouma war."

"Xellos, stop her!" Filia begged.

Below, her fellow dragons were scattered. Riksfalto mercilessly used her teleportation technique to take them out randomly, first cutting down one in the air, then several on the ground. Xellos blocked her attacks once, then twice, while a third attempt missed. It was like a game, Filia realized in horror.

Then Riksfalto appeared in front of her yet again. Filia shouted, and Xellos was able to save her just in time. Riksfalto went away, smirking yet again, and Xellos stayed by Filia's side. "I don't want to risk you again," he said.

He hadn't directly told her to change her order, and he wouldn't, though the message was obvious. Filia was in danger here as much as any other dragon, which were being killed rapidly. Some of them even tried to hit Riksfalto, injuring each other with their physical attacks and laser breath. "We'll have to use our combined magic again," Filia said.

"Right," Xellos said.

Filia flew down, purposefully landing in the middle of the chaotic battle. She screeched as Xellos blocked another attack from Riksfalto directed at Filia herself. Filia calmed down, and with trembling hands took out the artifact that Xellos had given her.

Xellos stayed by her side, reaching out his hand to perform the spell. "Let's be careful. I wouldn't want us to be the ones to do any further harm," Filia said.

"She'll use that weak, selfish sentiment against you," Xellos said.

"I don't care," Filia said, glaring at Xellos. "You will listen to me, won't you?"

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said. Riksfalto's true target was Filia, not any of the other dragons who were currently present. Saying so wouldn't help the matter, since he'd also commented, so Xellos stayed quiet. Since he was right next to Filia, he could protect her, anyway.

Filia looked around. She could see why Xellos had said what he had now, as her eyes tracked where Riksfalto was appearing. The mazoku general always appeared right by a large group of dragons, before she mercilessly killed one, and only one. How could Filia and Xellos attack her, if Filia was hesitating to protect them? And how could she protect them, if she hesitated to attack? Filia fretted, unsure of what to do.

"Filia-san, how much more do you want this to continue?" Xellos asked calmly.

Filia glared back at him. He knew she didn't want it to continue at all. Filia remembered her declaration -- She'd end this conflict as soon as possible, for the most minimal loss of life. She couldn't hesitate at all when it came to eliminating her enemy.

"Let's just hurry up with this, Xellos. You can easily find where she's going to be, can't you?" Filia said.

"It will always be where you don't want her to be," Xellos said.

"I know," Filia snapped. They got ready to perform a destructive attacking spell.

"Oh?" Riksfalto said, pausing in her battle. "What's this, Filia-sama?" Riksfalto's eye wandered, before she teleported to the air, killing a group of dragons that had flown the farthest away. Riksfalto then teleported back, grinning at them. "You're going to sacrifice your own kind, huh? Maybe you're more like Xellos than I thought."

Riksfalto transported herself to the middle of the largest group on the ground now. It was mostly the female dragons, Filia noted. Despite their declaration that they could refrain from the war and all violence, many of them had been senselessly killed just in the past few minutes. Filia wondered how many of them were her relatives, part of the group that had been ready to welcome her.

Now Filia really did hesitate. She swallowed nervously. "Filia-san," Xellos hissed at her. They were ready to let loose with the destructive, unpredictable spell, but they'd fire it right into the crowd of dragons.

She didn't have to do this, Filia concluded. Riksfalto had stopped her bloodshed for the moment, so that was something. Then again, it had been less than a minute since the mazoku general had killed last, even if it seemed like longer. Riksfalto would have no hesitation with killing the lot of them, would she? Filia grit her teeth, glaring toward Riksfalto, but still hesitating to take her down, if only because of where the demon stood.

"Now," Filia finally said, and they let loose with their destructive magic. The moment they did, Riksfalto teleported herself directly in front of them, one final attempt on Filia's life as she lunged toward her throat. Riksfalto didn't make it far, she was completely swallowed up by their powerful magic attack. Still, Filia shouted.

There was a cut on her arm, when she'd put it up to defend herself. Filia looked at it a moment in shock. "Filia-san, you're alright, aren't you?" Xellos said.

Before Filia could even respond, she was surrounded by other dragons, all asking how she was and eager to heal her. Filia breathed a moment, realizing she really was alright, and safe, if only for right then. And those whose safety she'd just disregarded were reaching out to help her.

"Thank you. I think this is enough," Filia said, moving away from them. As she got into a clear area, she transformed back into her dragon form. These women had plenty of other bodies to inspect. Maybe some of the other dragons Riksfalto had attacked were still alive, though most Filia had seen die had injuries that made it clear they weren't. "Let's go," Filia said to Xellos. He nodded, and they retreated.

*

Finally. Only Dolphin was left, with no priest or general to defend her. Xellos was eager to find his former superior and be done with it, but Filia hadn't said a word to him since they'd return to their previous look-out spot. She stood in the cave, looking toward the back, crouched down with her back toward him. Xellos sighed, but knew he needed to take care of her. 

"Filia-san," Xellos called after he'd waited a while. Walking toward her, he noticed her clutching her arm. "What's that?" Xellos said. "Shouldn't it be easy to heal? The wound was deep, but you're talented in this field, aren't you?"

Filia clenched her jaw. "Maybe I should keep it."

"Ridiculous," Xellos said. "You should keep your strength up as much as you can. Dolphin-san is much more powerful than just those two were. Not that you can't beat her, but you shouldn't be off guard."

Filia didn't reply, still clutching her arm.

"Filia-san!" Xellos shouted again to get her attention.

Filia looked at him with some annoyance, but the pain from her injury was enough that she couldn't respond with her full strength. She'd just been keeping it because she thought she deserved the pain. It was rather foolish, though. This relatively slight injury couldn't compare to all the damage that had been done today. Nor would it make up for her willingness to sacrifice her fellow golden dragons. And Dolphin might appear just now, wouldn't she? Filia chanted a recovery spell, hoping that small amount of magic wouldn't be enough for the mazoku pillar to find them.

"I'm not used to it like you are," Filia said as she watched her injury heal. "Being in a war, I mean."

"It's not difficult to become accustomed to," Xellos said. "It's just all of the conflict and strife in the world, with a bit more action behind it."

"Peace can exist," Filia said. It was more of a prayer than a statement, as her dragon flesh entered the final stages of healing. "We can reach it when we finally eliminate that mazoku lord."

"That's right, isn't it?" Xellos said.

As he touched her, Filia transformed to her human form, embracing him. The kind of being he was, could he even reach peace with her? Filia didn't know. She clutched onto him tighter. "Will you feel you've gotten some justice?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that," Xellos said.

"When you avenge your master's death," Filia said.

"It's not that I'm looking to avenge her at all," Xellos said. "Beast Master-sama wouldn't want me to. And how could I avenge her, since it's certainly not your goal to do so? It's just that Dolphin and her ilk betrayed themselves, and they'll soon reach their inevitable end. I know it's inevitable, and you want it to be as quick as possible, don't you? So I'll feel gratified at having met your expectations."

"I see," Filia said. She'd thought that Xellos would be much more pleased than her at Dolphin's end, but he didn't seem that enthusiastic about it at all. "And when we're finished, then what will you do?" Filia asked.

"That's up to you, isn't it?" Xellos said. He paused. He thought about it more, not feeling pleased at all. Filia had been contradictory when she'd talked about his future beyond this war. He decided to ask. "You're going to keep me, aren't you?"

"Oh," Filia said. She recalled that she'd said something like that before, though it had only been to try and play along with Xellos's farce. Now he was absolutely serious about the question, and almost seemed pleading as he looked at her.

He would be a dangerous creature to just let go. Filia knew she hadn't 'tamed' him at all. She couldn't ever do that. But what would he do, left to his own devices? Maybe it shouldn't be her concern. Filia didn't want absolute control over him, nor anyone else. She could just let him go, and let him do as he would. Some things were worth fighting for, Filia had concluded before. But looking at all that had happened today, Filia wasn't so sure about it. Maybe they'd lose more when grasping out to keep things. Important things, like her principles which would never have allowed her to disregard the lives of innocents, the way she had with her fellow dragons that very day.

"I'm sure you'll know what's best for you once all of this is over with," Filia said. She looked to the ground, letting out a quiet sigh.

Xellos clutched her arm, staring poignantly at her. "You'll know, not me," he said. "I know you understand this by now, don't you, Filia-san?"

Filia pulled away from his grasp. "Don't touch me like that again," she said.

"I apologize," Xellos said. He needed to prove his value to her, not fall back on his mazoku imperatives, which included serving his master. "I look forward to any future I have with you," Xellos said quietly. He didn't touch her again, but was pleased as she reached out to him instead, taking his arm, calmly feeling comfort in being close to him. "Filia-san, I really will do whatever you'd like."

Filia nodded. She wanted to find out what he'd like, but any time she brought it up he still insisted on saying it was all up to her. What would she do if it really was all up to her, anyway? Make him spend the rest of his life acting out as her partner? If it wasn't something he wanted as well, it didn't appeal to her. He had said he was in love with her, but just that didn't mean he wanted to do everything she wished.

It was this stupid mazoku hierarchy that she'd somehow been dragged into that made meant he wanted to do everything she wished. It was really a frustrating thing to deal with, Filia considered. It gave her power she never wanted, and had her making all of these questionable decisions. If the priests that served the flarelord by her side could see her now, it would confirm their suspicions of how horribly ambitious Filia was. The other dragons she'd just been around would likely think that way as well.

Recalling them, Filia turned to Xellos. "We can't stay here," she said.

"Didn't you want to protect your kind?" Xellos said.

"What happens to them... Will likely be better without you and I there to attract evil their way," Filia said.

"If you've decided that's best," Xellos said.

"I have," Filia said. "We'll leave them alone. Dolphin must want you and me dead more than anything at this moment, and will forget all of them."

"Do you really think so?" Xellos said.

"Yes," Filia confirmed.

"Well, I'd suspected something like that myself. Let's find somewhere else to attract her attention, shall we?"

"Right," Filia said.


	15. Chapter 15

They stood by the ocean. The port city was in the distance, but Filia had insisted they be a good distance from it. "I'm no longer a passive participant in this war. I'm a warrior, and even if I'd like to, I can't consider everyone," she'd said. "So, the more they're out of sight, the better. But do you really think she'll have come here?"

"Dolphin-san's domain is the water," Xellos explained. "She resided here with little trouble, and even defended her domain from intruders. So many ships who went too far from shore during the days when the barrier was up were swallowed up by her just for the fun of it."

"How awful," Filia commented.

"Well, yes, I suppose," Xellos said. "If she hadn't done so, they'd just have hit the barrier though. In any case, if Dolphin wants to go somewhere she considers safe, she'll have retreated to the water."

"So we know where she is," Filia said. "Just not if she's going to come out or not."

"No," Xellos said. "We could go to her former outpost, out there in the Demon Sea, and if she's there."

"Let's go then," Filia said.

"Wait," Xellos said awkwardly. "I am a little concerned... About how safe you'll be. Golden dragons aren't designed for underwater travel, are they? And just walking into a place where Dolphin-san will be even stronger than usual. It might not be the best choice. Do you agree at all, Filia-san?"

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "I know it might be dangerous. I just don't want to delay this any more than I have to."

"Oh my," Xellos said, shaking his head. "You really are eager to finish this, aren't you?"

"More or less," Filia said. "You'll protect me from anything I might experience down there, won't you?"

"I can try," Xellos said.

"Hmph," Filia smirked. "Are you trying to make me feel insecure so I'll delay, Xellos?"

"You know I'll go with whatever you want, Filia-san," Xellos insisted.

"Yes, I know," Filia said. "I also trust you, so it's too late for you to try and unnerve me by being so modest about your own abilities. You'll try to protect me, so you'll do it."

"Of course, Filia-san," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. She understood why Xellos wanted to wait it out. Yes, battling Dolphin underwater would be dangerous, especially since battling Dolphin in general was very dangerous. Filia knew the same as her current companion that if they could draw Dolphin onto land, they might have more of an advantage. But battling her underwater would give them an advantage as well. There weren't many humans, or any other creatures at all, out nearby the Demon Sea. Even if they wouldn't win, Filia wanted to prevent herself from drawing others even deeper into the current quarrel, the way she had with her fellow dragons. In the Demon Sea, it would be just the two of them against Dolphin.

So they'd better get started while Dolphin was still there. Filia transformed into her human form. It would be easier to maintain a seal of protection around herself in the smaller form, and she and Xellos had always practiced the combination magic when she'd been human, so this was the form Dolphin would see her in for their last encounter. Filia put her hands together, praying before she took a step closer to the shore.

"If I die, will you return and take care of Val?" Filia asked.

"Well, if it was just me left, I'd be sure to return and inform them of what happened," Xellos said.

Filia nodded. That would have to be good enough.

"But I really think it won't be just one of us returning. It will be either none of us, or both of us," Xellos guessed.

"Oh," Filia said. That really made sense. They weren't separate warriors in this. She reached out her hand to Xellos, and he took hold of it, ready to transport her to the ocean depths. Filia might be much more vulnerable than him, but they were as one now, in their magic, as well as physical presence. Xellos would protect her until the end, and if he failed, she'd die not long after without her protection. There would be no one to tell the story if they failed.

So she'd just have to succeed, and tell it herself. There was more than just her own desires hanging on this. There were the hopes of humans, dragons, elves, and even the mazoku race, according to Xellos. She'd give it get best.

"Let's go," Filia said to Xellos, and he nodded. She relied on his teleportation abilities instead of her own, and found herself at the bottom of the ocean. It was disorienting, to say the least. Filia gripped Xellos's hand tightly, moving her other hand backward, though with the resistance of the water, it was difficult. The water also gave an unpleasant chill to her skin, other than right by her face. Xellos was using some kind of technique to make sure that she had plenty of air to breathe.

Filia looked up, seeing what was maybe a glimmer of sunlight. Would she even be able to tell top from bottom here without that light? They were just floating around. How could they even move to locate Dolphin? Filia moved her legs and her other arm, trying to reach the bottom.

"Are you used to it now, Filia-san?" Xellos said.

"As much as I can be," Filia muttered.

"Good. Let's get going then," Xellos said, pulling her forward.

Filia noticed that Xellos didn't appear to have any trouble moving as normal, then again his kind rarely had to bow to the elements. It seemed like an affront to the gods, but it was just how they naturally functioned, as beings that projected themselves onto this side.

"Is she nearby?" Filia said.

"She must be," Xellos confirmed. "I sensed her on shore... And you can sense her as well right now, can't you?"

Filia had felt that sense of foreboding, but it was strong enough from the mere situation without any other mazoku being present. But now that she concentrated, she surely could sense the presence of some great mass of evil, and looked to the side, into the dark depths.

"I thought you could," Xellos said, smiling. "Your intuition must be as strong as my own."

Filia nodded. They kept traveling though the water, Filia getting colder and colder as they did. She was about to suggest Xellos maintain whatever technique he had on her entire self when he stopped moving.

"You made it all the way down here, have you Xellos?"

"Dolphin-san... You must be doing well this morning. Are you relaxed, taking a rest in your former home?" Xellos said.

Dust flew up from the surface, and Dolphin appeared, looking almost beautiful as she stood on the ocean floor, flecks of gold all over her clothing. She also appeared as relaxed as Xellos had implied. She grinned, running her hand down her hair. "Something like that," Dolphin said. "I'm surprised to see you visit me, especially with your friend here."

"Filia-sama is my respected master, and I wouldn't visit such an important fellow without her."

"Hmph. Enough with that. You're a traitor, Xellos. One who gave up his imperative to play with living creatures like her. How could you bow to someone so powerless?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you see me as a traitor, Dolphin-san. I don't like being thought of as one at all. But I don't see it that way in the least. Also, Filia-sama isn't that powerless."

"Want to take away those meager protections and let me have a go with her then?" Dolphin said.

"Absolutely not," Xellos said seriously. Then he laughed casually. "Oh, I apologize, Dolphin-san. I know your invitation was for Filia-sama, and it's hers to accept or reject."

"I also say absolutely not," Filia said.

"Oh? Well, there you have it," Xellos said. "As far as her level of power goes, if she defeats you today, then she'll have to have been more powerful than you, won't she?"

"So that's how it is," Dolphin said. "It's a shame to see you act so treacherously, Xellos. You know, I had just wanted to better the direction of the mazoku race. This tireless conflict has gone on for so long, longer than you've been around, and longer than I've been around. Though I wish to bring about the end of existence as much as you, there's other things we should concentrate on."

"That's enough," Xellos said.

"You're just like Zelas. She was always refusing to hear me out completely," Dolphin said.

"Please don't speak of Beast Master-sama, who isn't hear to respond to your accusations," Xellos said.

"That's right, she's gone, and irrelevant, just like the minions of mine that you killed. It is a bother, though. Xellos, if you come to my side now and replace them, I'll forgive you for everything before now. Then you might like the direction I've decided to take our race as well."

"We don't need to listen to you anymore," Filia said, interrupting the conversation as she felt colder and colder floating there. "Deep Sea Dolphin, you know the reason we've come here."

"I thought I'd give you a chance to return, but yes," Dolphin admitted. "You're here because you think you can eliminate me." Dolphin paused, and both looked to Xellos.

Xellos looked calm, and smiled back at them. "Well, Dolphin-san, you know that there's really no other way this tale can properly end. Wouldn't you agree, Filia-sama?"

"Yes," Filia said.

"It won't be as simple as you imagine," Dolphin said. With that declaration, she let loose with a wave of water.

Filia shouted with fear and pain as the wave hit her, along with all fragments of rock that happened to be in it. Dolphin was talented in water shamanistic magic, and had to have lots of practice, having stayed here for hundreds of years, possibly longer before then. The water around them might be see as an extension of Dolphin's self at that point. This really was a terrible place to fight her.

As the force of the tide lessened, Filia realized that she still held tight to Xellos's hand. He tried to force them against the tide, but realized he couldn't without harming Filia. "Let's get closer to her again," he said.

"Right," Filia agreed.

They crossed space again, this time right in front of Dolphin. Before they could think of what to do next, she hit them with another wave. Filia grimaced, feeling the water rushing against her, cutting up her body and then forcing its way inside her cuts. Filia couldn't fight like this.

But if she could, yes, it should be simple to eliminate Dolphin. This fusion magic would send the final mazoku pillar back to the chaotic void where all mazoku longed to send everything. There should be nothing left, as long as they were able to get a direct hit with this most powerful spell. It had eliminated Valgaav, who was just as powerful as any mazoku pillar. Dolphin's end was soon, if only they could get a good vantage point.

But Dolphin had surrounded herself in the swirling waters, and concentrated her magic on continuing to bombard Filia. Filia felt dizzy and disoriented. As she looked up at the sunlight to help get her bearings, she heard Dolphin's slight giggling echoing unnaturally through the waters. Dolphin must think that Filia would either die or be eliminated, but Filia wasn't going to allow either event to occur. "Let's just hit her now," Filia said to Xellos beside her.

Xellos took out the artifact they needed to perform the magic. Filia was glad she'd decided to trust him with it, as she certainly would have lost grip on it and had it be buried in one of Dolphin's underwater storms by now. "Do you know where she is?" Xellos asked.

"Yes," Filia said, turning her head in the correct direction.

"Then concentrate on that. Not that direction, just that presence," Xellos said.

"Right," Filia said. She moved her chilled hands to Xellos's, feeling a surge of confidence. She tried to concentrate on Dolphin's current location, even as she continued to be tossed through the water.

Xellos transported them again, right in front of Dolphin. Filia closed her eyes, ready for the bombardment of Dolphin's strongest torrent. As she let loose with it again, Xellos teleported them once more, to directly behind her.

They weren't able to have a second of hesitation. Dolphin had realized what they'd done, and now was ready to change her location. Before she could move completely away, Xellos and Filia completed the spell, partially consuming her in the chaotic black mess.

At the same time, Filia was still affected by the tides around her, and moved away from the location quickly enough. She braced herself for the continued pain as Xellos teleported them yet again. But as they arrived near where Dolphin had been, though Filia still felt currents around her, the force had significantly dissipated. She saw Dolphin laying on the ground, part of her body missing.

Filia shuddered as she observed it. It wasn't her real body, but her inability to repair this physical projection made it obvious just how much impact the spell had had on the mazoku pillar. Filia hesitated both to speak and to move closer to Dolphin, just waiting to see what would occur. Dolphin looked up at Filia, smirking, before the human-looking apparition began to lose shape, fading as it melted.

"Is that is?" Filia finally dared asked, moving to Xellos.

"She's not dead," Xellos said. "She can't defend herself right now though. You have the energy to try once more with the same spell, don't you?"

"Yes," Filia hesitantly confirmed.

"Good. Dolphin-san won't be able to bother you again, another try should certainly eliminate her, from both this physical plane and the astral plane," Xellos said.

Filia looked at the formless miasma. She recalled the helpless Huraker, as well as the helpless dragon women, both of whom Filia had decided on her own will to disregard in the battle. Right now, she shook her head. "Let's leave her. She can't bother us now. Let's go."

Xellos didn't follow her instructions right away. Filia looked toward him quizzically. He had said he'd obey her to the letter. "Xellos?" she said.

"Are you really alright with this?" Xellos asked.

"Yes," Filia confirmed. "Let's hurry. It's awful down here, and I need to heal again."

"Don't you realize she could just come back and threaten you and others later?" Xellos said, refusing to acknowledge her request.

"I do realize that," Filia said.

"And you're contented with that?" Xellos said.

"Yes. I don't want to attack a helpless opponent again," Filia said.

"She's not helpless! She's the last of Ruby Eye-sama's five pillars! She can eliminate you, and even me with ease," Xellos said.

"So, you're frightened of her?" Filia said.

Xellos didn't respond. That wasn't what he'd said, but if he were to fear for his life, he would have reason to be frightened of her. Fearing for their continued existence was something that a being like Filia would be afraid of, not him. "You should be afraid," Xellos said. "Do you want to be a victim of Dolphin-san's wrath when she recovers? It may take a while, but then again, Dolphin-san isn't one to be patient enough to wait for a full recovery. You won't be safe from her for long."

"I don't feel right attacking her like this," Filia said. "I didn't, not with your fellow priest, and not with my fellow dragons around! Those were mistakes, and I'll now give mercy."

"Do you think she'll give you mercy?" Xellos said. "She'd never be so foolish. Maybe I'll fail in protecting you next time. Or Val-san. Didn't Dolphin-san say she wanted to restore Val-san and raise him to be her underling? She'll have more reason to with Huraker-san and Riksfalto-san gone. Are you alright with that?"

"No," Filia said. "But I can't give up every bit of my principles just for my own desires. There's no guarantee of safety even if I destroy everyone I think is my enemy."

"She is your enemy," Xellos said, clutching her arm firmly. Dolphin was now a mass of black miasma, completely covering the ocean floor. "Don't make any mistake of that. Don't be so foolish as to be kind to someone who couldn't even be loyal to her own allies."

"Oh." Filia paused a moment at his words "I understand," she continued. This wasn't about her, her morals, and her continued safety. This was about why Xellos had bowed to her in the first place. And that reason was to destroy Dolphin as a punishment for the betrayal. Filia only thinking of her own needs was a little selfish. "I really do appreciate what you've done for me, Xellos. So I'll put aside my own feelings if you want me to. We can finish her off, if that's what you decide."

Instead of getting right to business, as Filia imagined he would, Xellos let out a shout. "What is this?" he said.

Filia looked around the area, but nothing had changed. Dolphin still appeared to be around, if not in her former form. "Are you alright, Xellos?" she asked, though nothing really seemed wrong with him other than his initial shout. He didn't say anything, so she assumed he was fine. "Hurry up and make your decision then."

"It's your decision," Xellos said.

"And my decision was to leave it up to you," Filia said.

"You can't ask me that. This is no trite thing, to eliminate the last of Ruby Eye-sama's treasured pillars. It isn't a decision that I can make."

"And why not?" Filia said, gripping onto their magical object tightly, glaring at Xellos to get him to maintain his attention to the present. "You said it yourself, she betrayed her own kind, and that's why you had to turn to me, since you couldn't destroy her on your own. If you want me to help you do that, I will. If you want spare her since killing her harms your kind, I'll do that too. What I won't do is make that decision for you."

"You really would ask me to do that, would you?" Xellos said. "To choose to destroy the last remaining former superior of mine."

"What's this?" Filia said. "An evil being like you, refusing a simple task like this? Either way you choose, it doesn't appeal to me. You expect me to believe you can't because of your morals?"

"How easy and overly simplistic for you to say," Xellos said. "You say no being should live without hope, but here you are, giving me no choice but to crush that very fragile thing."

"Yes, hope is fragile, isn't it?" Filia said. "It can be downright worthless, and hurt us even more than the lack when it's crushed." Filia stared at Xellos, who appeared somewhat unnerved by this declaration. "I can say this easily now. Because right now, you don't need hope. You have complete control over what will happen. It's a much better option than just hoping things will turn out alright."

Xellos was somewhat surprised to hear a being like Filia say this. Maybe all beings like her, who needed to rely on hope, knew how fragile the idea was. Maybe he'd relied on it before now as well, even if he hadn't called it by name. But Filia was right. Here, he didn't need hope. He could wish someone else were there to order him, but no one was. It was inappropriate to ask Filia to do so anyway. Even if he shouldn't be the one making this decision, him doing so was better than him being a simple tool toward the other side.

Xellos briefly glanced toward the astral side, where a stunned Dolphin would soon regain control of her senses, and then either flee or attack. Was that why he'd sought out Filia? He'd reasoned to himself at the time that it was because his power combined with hers could overpower Dolphin, so he couldn't possibly serve Dolphin herself instead of a talented holy magic user that she feared. But if that was the case, he'd have left Zelas before her downfall, and he hadn't. If Zelas were still around, he'd be serving her, and if Shabranigdo returned, he'd leave Filia to serve him, despite any theories about how their fusion magic might fell him as well.

Dolphin on the other hand deserved to be destroyed. She didn't deserve Xellos's loyalty, nor any other's. If she were the current leader of the mazoku race, then they may as well not exist. Xellos turned to Filia, meeting her anticipatory gaze. "We'd better hurry up. Before Dolphin-san regains the ability to escape, that is."

Filia nodded. Without another word, they began their spell, taking their time to gather up enough energy before the large mass of energy descended on Dolphin, both on the physical and astral side. As they finished, Filia let go of the artifact that allowed them this fusion magic. She looked toward Xellos, who stared at the scene with little reaction. She hoped he would feel some peace with the perpetrators of his original master's demise gone, but that was the kind of fragile hope she shouldn't rely on, for him or even herself.

In any case, it was over. "Let's go," Filia said to him. Xellos transported them both away, completely emptying the ocean floor.  


*

  
Filia flew down into the secluded area where Jillas and Gravos had been taking care of Val. It had been a little while, would they still be around? Filia's brief worry was alleviated as she saw the ancient dragon dash over to meet her. As Filia changed into her human form, Val did as well, letting out a shout of happiness. Filia pat his head. "Have you been well, Val?"

Val didn't respond, but did look back up at her happily.

"It's Filia-sama!"

"Boss, are you back for good?"

As her friends came to greet her, Filia was happy to share with them all that had happened, and that Dolphin had perished. There were still others from the mazoku race wandering around, but the humans and dragons could handle those on their own for the most part. This war was ending, and would soon be completely over with.

When the conversation died down, Val went to play, and the beastmen to do their chores, Filia looked to the side. "I know you're still around," she said.

"Oh?" Xellos said, coming into view. "Had I said I'd leave?"

"No, I just assumed you would. I've served my usefulness to you, haven't I?"

Xellos sighed. "After all this, you still don't understand?" he said.

"What's that?" Filia asked.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't want to insult you by explaining it," Xellos said quickly. "But isn't it me that's served my usefulness to you?"

"I never had any use for you in the first place," Filia said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Xellos asked. "You're a little harsh, Filia-san. But I suppose it's true." Xellos stared out at the playing Val, recalling how Filia had tried to avoid the relation to him to begin with. He really had made the best possible use of her, all while selfishly hoping he could use her for more, to gain some kind of fragile hope. Xellos watched as Val ripped apart some firewood in his play. How could he have expected her to, when she hadn't really been able to save her own hope? She'd only been able to preserve the fragment of her clan's destruction, not her clan itself. "Filia-san, you and I are really the same, aren't we? Nothing like 'hope' left to sustain us."

"What are you saying?" Filia asked. "We're still allowed hope for anything we want, no matter what happened."

Yes, Xellos thought to himself. He'd felt hope for something futile, and that hope was now shattered. Xellos recalled how painful it had been. Now, left with the shards of his foolish hope, he appreciated Filia for going against her declaration and being the one to crush it. As bad as that had been, uselessly maintaining 'hope' for his kind to return to how Xellos imagined things should be had been worse.

"What will you do now?" Filia asked.

"That's-" Xellos paused. She wouldn't respond well if he said that was up to her. Though she was still his 'master', he ought to change his language to suit his new master. "Oh, well, that is, I'd like to stay with you, for now. If you'll allow it, that is."

"Fine," Filia said, something resembling a smile on her face. "For now, I will allow it."

Though the words sounded harsh, Xellos considered she may also be changing her language for him. Filia's body language was otherwise warm to him, still facing him with a pleasant expression as she moved closer to him. She was being practical, knowing this may be temporary, as even with the former hierarchy completely eliminated, several shards of Shabranigdo remained, leaving some kind of possibility that mazoku could return and finally complete their imperative task. As Filia gently took his hand, Xellos reminded himself that he really could hope for anything he wanted.


End file.
